Trust
by Devaki Faolan
Summary: He trusts his team how could he not? Derek shows his trust in the team and in Garcia once again. Rated for later chapters.
1. Autopilot

AN: I own nothing, sad really but true.

Chapter 1: Auto-pilot

Derek Morgan was on auto pilot as he got off the plane at 3am after their last case. He usually went home to sleep when it was this late instead of picking up Clooney from Garcia. He drove home , let himself in, dropped his ready bag, toed off his shoes and socks, then took of his coat and shirt, and crawled into bed behind Garcia, all without noticing where he was or waking her up. Clooney even raised his head and waged his tail in greeting but Derek had not seen it. As soon as he lay down he was asleep.

Usually Clooney barked at every little thing so Garcia would have woken up but seeing it was his master he did not make a sound, just went back to sleep at the foot of he bed. Garcia only woke when Morgan started snoring. She had an instant of panic thinking someone had broken in and was going to rape her as she could feel arms around her. But then she noticed that they were snoring and who had ever heard of a narcoleptic rapist? Moving careful so as to not wake them up, whomever it maybe, she rolled over and smiled at him her heart swelling, and she leaned up to kissed his lips.

He did not wake but he pulled her tighter to him and muttered, "Mmm, Baby Girl…" then continued to pull her with him as he rolled onto his back, so that she was laying half on him her head resting on his heart. She kissed his chest above where his heart would be and snuggled down to sleep again, her arms wrapped as tightly around him as his were around her.

Not surprisingly she woke first and lay there for a while feeling warm, and very loved even if she had no idea why he had crawled into bed with her. She could see Clooney waiting by the door so she pulled away from him, put some sweats on over her nightgown, and found the leash. He rolled to his side muttering her name again, he was so sexy while he was sleeping she thought as she unlocked the door and took Clooney out for his walk.

Derek did not hear her leave, but the door opening when she came back an hour later after her run with Clooney woke him. He was confused at first his sheets were not silk except on occasion, those though were most defiantly not purple, nor should they smell like flowers. Had someone abducted him or had they changed his apartment? Were his first to thoughts before her heard her.

"Hush Clooney let him sleep you were just outside now lets get you some breakfast." She was cooing to his dog, who had started to bark at something.

It clicked then that he must have driven to her apartment last night instead of his own, to pick up Clooney and he was on such auto pilot that he went to bed instead of getting his dog and going since he had planned to sleep before coming to get him. He could smell her making coffee and breakfast. Pancakes if he had to guess, and he groaned he had not had anything to eat since lunch yesterday. She turned on some light music in her kitchen and was softly humming to it. Then a thought hit him, he was in her bed, it had to have been 3am before he got back here so she had to have been in bed when he snuggled in with her. She hadn't kicked him out of the bed; she had let him sleep with her not even knowing why he was there.

He closed his eyes and savored the feel of her bed the smell of her around him; He did not hear her come back into her room. She petted a hand over his head then walked into her bathroom muttering about him being too sexy. He peaked with one eye to see what she was doing as she had not shut the door behind her. She was stripping out of the clothes she had on, and getting into the shower. When she was done she padded to her closet to pick out the clothes that she was going to wear. Giving him a great view of her scantily clad body. He tried not to groan but one came out anyway sounding pained. Which he was but not the way she thought.

"Oh, Angel nightmares? Poor baby!" She said turning and walking towards him again. She knelt by the bed as she caressed his head until he controlled his breathing and it returned to what looked like peaceful sleep to her. "Sleep now Angel you disserve it." She walked back to her closet never once suspecting that he was awake, this time he managed to not make a sound as he watched her walk around in only her underwear as she decided what to wear for the day. Finally she picked something and put it on then noticed Clooney was about to get on the bed with Derek again.

"Off you'll get up there and just wake him up come on out here and sit with me on the couch." She scolded the dog quietly but Derek took that as his chance to fake waking up.

"Baby Girl?" he asked sounding tired and trying to sound confused. As he pushed himself up to lean against the head board. "What am I doing here?" he asked looking around.

"I asked myself the same question last night when you crawled in behind me. But you fell asleep so fast I just left you that way. You really looked like you needed the rest."

"Sorry, and thanks I did I haven't slept well since New York…" He admitted not looking into her eyes knowing she was still mad at him for that, "Sorry for that again Baby Girl, I know I scared you but it was the only thing I could think of doing that would have the least number of casualties."

"But Derek I don't know what I would do without you. Do you know how scared I was while you were driving, what if I had miss calculated? What If you hadn't made it would have been my fault…" she was crying but she didn't care he had brought it up if he didn't want to see her cry then it was his own fault.

"Awe Baby," He said standing then and pulling her into his arms, "Listen to me you did not make me get into that ambulance. That was my choice and it was you that saved me because I would have done it either way. If you had told me that there wasn't a way I would have tried to get it away from that hospital with Hotch and the rest of the team inside not to mention all the other people there. You are my God given gift you kept me safe no matter that I was driving the death mobile. You saved me never ever think that something I choose to do is your fault." He pulled her back from him then to look into her eyes, "Understand?"

She just nodded but the tears were still in her eyes. "Derek I promise I will never stop talking to you but please don't put me thru that again. I was calling you and you didn't answer I saw it explode, I heard it explode but you didn't answer I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed fresh tears sprung into her eyes at the memory.

"I know and I'm sorry but I couldn't just let them blow up that hospital, all of those people our team. Hotch told me I have trust issues after that, but I trusted that you would keep me safe and you did no one died from the blast and I got out with just a few bumps and scrapes tell me that that wasn't trust."

"You trust me to keep you and everyone else alive? Do you know how much pressure that is? Why would you do that to me?"

"I wouldn't just trust you to do it Baby Girl. I would trust anyone on our team to. You were just the one that I needed right then. As for why I trust you that much maybe I will tell you some time. Now that coffee smells delicious could a guy get a cup?" He smiled and caressed the side of her face tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Sure sweetness." She said pulling from his embrace and leading him out to the kitchen. He stood there for a moment just watching her walk away from him and groaned silently to himself. As soon as he walked into the living room Clooney excitedly ran over to him and nearly knocked him on his ass for jumping on him. His puppy was getting to be huge, as he had got him from the pound there was no telling how big he would get.

"Hey, buddy I take it you missed me?" He said as he petted Clooney until the dog went and curled up with Garcia on her couch where she had sat down after pouring two mugs of coffee. "See you didn't miss me at all did you, just putting on a show for us aren't you? So what are you planning to do on this fine day off?" He asked her as he went to sit on the other end of the couch.

"I hadn't planned anything yet but I was thinking that I would walk to church. It starts soon if you'd like to come with me?"

"Sure, I have something in my ready bag that is okay to wear to church. Just let me go change and we can head out." He took his coffee with him as he stood and grabbed his ready bag and headed into her bathroom.

They walked arm in arm down to her church, he ignored the proud smiles of the congregation as they saw him with her but she was blushing, these were people that saw her every Sunday and never had she brought a man with her much less one that would have sat so close with his arm around her or walked with her hand in his.

He was enjoying acting like a couple with Garcia, holding her hand, putting his arm around her in the pew and holding her close to his side, it felt so right. She never once pulled away from him so she must not have minded either no matter how much she was blushing.

"Oh, Penelope you must introduce us to your man here he is so handsome." A little grandmotherly woman told her as she noticed who was in the pew she and two other women were walking past. When Garcia just blushed she held out her hand to Derek, "Hi, I'm Rose McClintock, this is Mildred Zahl, and this is Doris Fenstermaker. Who might you be that has our Penelope so tongue tide?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I am Derek Morgan." He told her taking each of their hands and kissing the backs of them gently making the old women smile.

"What a gentleman you are, you call me Rose."

"Of Course Rose, then it was a pleasure to meet all of you." He said again, ignoring the pinch Garcia was giving him. When they finally walked away to greet others Garcia hissed in his ear.

"Did you have to go and flirt with them?"

"Awe Baby Girl are you jealous of me being nice to a little old lady?" whispered back then suddenly pulled away so that only the arm on the back of the pew was touching her. She looked around to see what had caused his sudden mood swing, and saw the pastor walking towards her. She knew what the problem was, Derek did not like them. In fact now that she thought about it, this was the first time since she had known him that she had heard of him going to a church of his own free will. It made her heart swell thinking that he had come to church for her!

"Good morning Penelope, I heard Miss Rose saying that your friend was a perfect Gentlemen and quite handsome. Since you have never brought anyone to church before I had to come meet this special man myself."

"Pastor Steve this is a friend of mine from work, Derek Morgan. Derek this is Pastor Steve Volks." Garcia introduced them and Derek reached out his hand to shake the other man's.

"It is nice to meet you pastor." Was all that he said never looking away from the man, the look in his eyes was unreadable. And his face was blank.

"Yes, well I hope to see you again some time Mr. Morgan, now if you'll excuse me I see someone that is waving me over." He said nervously as he extracted his hand from Derek's.

Again Garcia pinched him, "You couldn't have at least tried not to scare the poor man?"

"I'm sorry Goddess, and I was trying to be nice I promise. I didn't completely snub him. I said what was expected of me and I didn't explode with nonsense at him." He said trying to stay calm; churches were not a place he liked to be. He liked even less having to talk to pastors.

"Thank you for trying but next time try not giving him a death stare while doing it and he may not run away scared like he did this time."

"I don't think he will try and talk to me for a good long time with the way he ran away from me, sorry baby." He said giving her a squeeze with the arm he had wrapped around him.

No one else bothered them before the services started mainly because they started soon after that. The organ player had started her opening right then. But they did crowd in around them. The pew that they were in was full as were the ones in front of them and behind them. They sang together her holding one side of the songbook and he the other, their other arms wrapped around each other. They read the verses with the reader, and they listen intently to the sermon and never once paying any attention to the people around them until the pastor ended his sermon and told them to greet their neighbors. It was then that everyone around them appeared trying to form their own opinions of the man that Penelope had brought with her.

Derek could see that this was overwhelming her so he stood and held up his hands to show the people around him to slow down. "Alright, hello everyone my name is Derek Morgan and I work with Penelope it is nice to meet all of you." With that they one by one told him their names and shook his hand, any of the older women he would kiss their hands just to make them blush which they did. Once everyone around him had introduced themselves the ones without questions left and it was time for the interrogation.

"So how long have you worked with Penelope?" asked one, and he answered, "A few years now."

"What made you come to church today?" another asked, "We just finished a tough case and I went to her house to pick up my dog, she watches him while the team is out of town, and she asked me to come with her. Said it would make her feel better. How could I tell her no?" he lied but there was no way he could tell her church the truth of what happened? Even if nothing truly happened they would think it had and that was not something that he would put her thru.

"You seem close." It was a statement not a question but he answered it anyway, "Yeah she's my best friend. Our whole team is like a family."

"Your team? I thought you worked with computers. What kind of tough case?" this one was directed at Garcia so she answered, "I do work with computers but not the way I let you believe I find information about cases for our team at the FBI. Derek is a field agent with the rest of our team. When they need something they call me and I find out for them."

"The FBI wow no wonder you never say anything about work you probably can't." another statement but Garcia answered him as well, "Yes, its hard that way but we have our team and we are like family to one another so if one of us is having a hard time we pull together to fix it. So when I asked Derek to come with me he didn't even have to think about it before he said of course he would."

After a few more questions they seemed to have enough of the interrogation, since they weren't getting anything juicy out of the two of them. Once they were headed back to her apartment, hand in hand again. Derek had a thought, he didn't want this time with her to end.

"How about we go let Clooney out and then I take you somewhere for lunch?" he asked, she smiled sweetly up at him and said that would be nice. He leaned in then and kissed her forehead, not wanting to ruin this feeling he had with her either but he needed to kiss her. He could see her disappointment in that so as soon as they were inside her apartment he pulled her to a stop and held her close as he kissed her tenderly. When it ended he looked into her eyes. To tell her,

"I figured that since I am just a team member that we might not want to chance a member of your church passing as we did that on the street." He told her then kissed her again. Clooney broke them up this time making it known that he had to go outside.

They walked him together hand in hand still thru the little park that was behind her apartment complex. Her neighbors waved from a distance but did not intrude on their bubble of happiness. Everything was going great until they headed back up to her apartment to put Clooney in before they headed out. They hadn't said much content to just be with one another but they were still close together and holding hands when they got off the elevator, they didn't notice him at first until Clooney started growling which put them both on edge as he rarely acted that way and always with good reason. Derek instinctively pulled her behind himself and reached for his weapon before noticing who was at her door. When Derek relaxed Garcia walked around him to see who it was.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Please review and tell me what you think so far!


	2. Interruptions

AN: I own nothing, it is sad really.

Chapter 2

"Oh, hi Kevin you must has startled Clooney." But the dog had not stopped his deep growling. Derek figure he must be feeding off of his own feelings towards the man and his timing, nothing else explained Clooney's behavior; he was usually so good with everyone.

"I tried calling when you are usually home from church but there was no answer I was worried something had happened to you but I see you were just out with him." Kevin said the hurt showing in his eyes.

"Kevin, we need to talk… and so do we Derek, but not right now and defiantly not together…" Garcia started

"No, I think I get the picture. I'll just take my leave now, I will bow out gracefully since I know that you wont ever look at me the way you look at him. So you can keep your talk. I don't know why I thought I even had a chance." Kevin started to walk away, but Clooney blocked his path, almost as if to say she was not done talking to you.

"Kevin, I would have had this discussion with you with or without Derek being here. And yeah he may have made I happen sooner then you liked but you and I both know that we are better as friends then as a couple. You have issues with my schedule and my commitment to my team that I am not willing to compromise and I have issues with you just popping over the minute I don't answer a phone. What would be the reason that I didn't answer that I wasn't home is it that hard for you to believe that I might be out with friends so what that today it happened to be Derek I was going to call the girls and go out with them after church today so I wouldn't have been here after he picked up Clooney anyway."

"Yeah, alright so I knew it was coming that doesn't mean it didn't hurt to see you cheating on me with him, cause we were still technically dating when this happened." He pointed out to her.

"Oh, please Kevin who is that girl that you were snuggling so close with that one time when I saw you at lunch that looked way more then friendly and if I remember right that was after you two had started dating. I'm sorry Pen, I should have told you but I didn't want to see this look in you eyes, I had him watched like a hawk after that if it makes you feel any better."

"No, it really is fine like I said we are better as friends then as a couple this just proves it that his indiscretion doesn't bother me in the least. Now move Clooney out of his way and let him go. Call me when you calm down and we'll talk more and if I don't answer the phone just leave a message." She told them. Then pulled Derek into her apartment behind her making sure Clooney left Kevin alone.

"You should have told me, no matter you wanted to protect me I would have broken up with him then and we wouldn't have had to deal with that just now." She told him looking him in the eye to be sure he understood her.

"Baby Girl, I never saw him with anyone it was a profiler trick that he walked into. It was a bluff that I was fairly sure about, if I had seen him with someone while I knew you two were together you would not have been able to find him ever again, and not with computer trickery like you would have done." He told her pulling her into a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Thank you Angel. But that doesn't get you out of your talk, just so that you know. But first let's go get the lunch you promised me." She told him, as she pulled back to look up at him.

"Of course it doesn't, you sure you want to go out we could order in." He said wiggling his eyebrows making her laugh. He watched her laugh then leaned over to kiss her; he trailed them across her jaw and up to her ear, where he whispered. "You are laughing at me? I could show you why this is no laughing matter if you like." Then he sucked on her ear lobe which only made her laugh harder.

He pulled back this time, "Baby Girl, you really could hurt a guy if you keep this up, laughing when I'm trying to get you into bed."

"I was just wondering if all those bimbos you paraded around fell for any of that cause Angel you're going to have to try harder then that. Or at least seem more serious, but for right now my answer is no. Even though we have been flirting forever this is our first official date and I never go that far on the first date sorry to burst your bubble." She said swatting at his straying hand, as it crept down to her ass.

"Alright Baby Girl then no more of this cause I have been having control issues around you for a long time now." He admitted, blushing. His cell phone rang just then making them both jump. "Morgan." He barked into it. "Sure Hotch, I can come in later… no I was just getting to her house to pick up Clooney… no I guess I wont be thanks for the call."

"I guess that our first date is going to have to be a rain check Baby Girl, I have to go switch ready bags…" but she cut him off.

"Leave that one here I'll wash your clothes and you can get it when you come get Clooney again, just get what you need from it for your other one. You have one in your truck right?"

"Yeah, Baby Girl I don't know what I would do without you. Remember your promise you are never aloud to stop talking to me I need you to keep me safe when I do something stupid." He said as he kissed her again then just held her for a moment not wanting to leave when they had just started something but hadn't had time to get anywhere.

"Should we tell the team anything or wait? I know that we are just starting this and you might not want to yet or at all but that is up to you what do you think?" He asked her as he started to dig thru his ready bag for the things he would need out of it.

"How about not yet, it's not as if our relationship has changed much yet. I mean we haven't even had our first official date yet. We'll wait and see if any of them notice a difference." she answered as she hugged him from behind also not wanting him to leave this early but knowing that she would have to let him go.

"Hotch wants you to come in too, we can tell them that you had car trouble and hitched a ride with me, tell him you can get it fixed but since it is Sunday there is nothing open." Derek told his Goddess as he stood back up, "He said that we are going to Ohio do you still have that coat I let you wear home some time last year? I don't have one in my truck."

"Sure, I hung it up in the closet and just forgot to bring it back in." She walked over to get for him. "Are you ready to go? I have everything that I need."

"Yeah, I'm ready let's go. Clooney you be a good boy." He said as they walked out of her door and locked it behind them.

Garcia spent the whole ride snuggled into his side, listening to him sing along to the radio. Neither wanted to talk about what was happening, they didn't want to spook each other with how deep their feelings really were for one another. They kissed one time outside of the sight of the video cameras in the parking garage then walked close together like they had always done towards the BAU, they talked animatedly about Clooney and how she spoils him, and what movies were coming out and which looked good, as they always had as they rode the elevator up, and by the time they reached their floor they were acting like they always had like they had not sort of started dating like they hadn't 'slept' together, like they hadn't kissed.

Which was the point of the talking as they walked up from the garage; to be normal by the time they arrived in the bullpen. Everyone looked up when they entered together. "What she had car trouble I was there we tried to fix it but got no where so I gave her a lift. By the way Anderson, don't leave without my baby girl she'll need a ride home tonight." Derek told the agent sitting by the door. Derek said trying to sound as normal as possible and wondering if the team could see it written all over them, they were profilers after all.

"Alright now that everyone is here, conference room. We have a new case." Agent Hotchner told them all ingnoring their antics like he usually did.

"Alright JJ what do we have?" Asked Agent Rossi who was already seated around the table with everyone else when Derek and Garcia entered, oops they had held up the show. They took the last seats next to one another across from Rossi and Hotchner, Reid was next to Derek and Emily was next to Garcia, it paid off times like this that they had opposite dominate hands. They could sit there at the table holding hands and no one noticed. JJ thought this was strange for them but put it to the side as she told them about the case.

"We have three families in the Clinton County region of Ohio, all brutally raped and murdered."

"Why are we just hearing of this, if they were all in the same area?" asked Rossi

"They were each in different jurisdictions, the most recent was under the state's and they looked into other cases in the area with similar MOs." Hotch answered for her.

"The first victims were the out of state owner of some property there living in a rental home with his family. She was his second wife, he had three kids two boys from the first marriage and a girl from this one. One owned a local landscaping business, no wife but three girls and two boys, apparently the wife died years ago. And A stay at home dad whose wife is a partner at a Columbus interior design company, they had only one little boy, but the babysitter, who was reported missing the week before was killed there as well. Local police assumed that she must have been watching the boy while the parents were out and was there when the killer arrived." JJ continued

By the first mention of families and children Garcia had a death grip on Morgan's hand, and his face could not betray any of this or give away what they were doing everyone knew that families and children severely up set Garcia, and if he made the slightest grimace they would know they were holding hands. He stroked his thumb against the back of her hand to let her know that he understood and that he was there with her. He risked a glance at her and saw her horror and felt his heart melt, and he could only hope his face didn't show anything more then the rest of the team would expect him to give Garcia instead of the love and torment that he felt for her and about what she was going through.

JJ did see it but since no one else seemed to notice she brushed it off as Derek being more over protective then normal. Everyone else was watching her so they didn't even see the quick glance. But it made her glad that Garcia had someone like Morgan looking after her even if the both of them were being too stubborn for their own good and should have gotten together years ago.

"It appears that a rough wooden object was used to sodomize all of them, the females were also raped, no results yet on the DNA. It appears that the families are abducted from their homes, and a week later they turn up in piles by the end of their own driveways like trash. Once the last family was reported missing with the baby sitter the local police had officers at both homes from the time that they knew that they were missing until the bodies were somehow dumped right under their noses. The guards on duty at the family's house were drugged with something and the watch that came to replace them had them rushed to the hospital."

"When was the guards last check in, and when did the next shift come across them?" asked Emily.

"There was a five minute window." JJ answered.

"So in five minutes they drugged both the officers and dumped the bodies? How did they manage to do that without being seen by either pair of officers?" asked Reid.

"That is something we are going to look into as well as getting our own sample of the drug tested, and a Sample of the DNA run through our lab." Hotch answered.

"The locals took tire treads but they found quite a few, and are having trouble matching them to anything." JJ added.

"We head out in half an hour get you gear." Hotch said standing up a heading to his office to call Halley hopefully she would let him talk to Jack.

Garcia released Morgan's hand and he stood offering her his hand back to help her up, "Come on baby Girl lets get you to your office before we leave." Once she was standing he wrapped her up in a side hug comforting the horror that was still written on her face. "I wont say that this is okay but we will get this guy. No way would we let some Murderer stay out there to do it again." He told her out loud for the team to hear. Then walked with her to her office his arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

Curious JJ followed, though she made it look like she was going to the bathroom and just as she turned a corner to that hallway she saw Derek close the door behind them and was even more intrigued then before. Normally he never would have done that. "Dating," she muttered to herself. But they hadn't been the last time they were in the office and they had been out of town until 3AM last night. Last she heard Garcia was still dating that other tech guy, Kevin Lynch. Who had filled in while she was recovering from being shot. So that meant between this morning at 3am until now about 2PM they were dating? It just didn't make much sense, when did she break up with… Kevin? When had she and Derek started going out? 11 hours just didn't seem long enough for all of that to have happened, especially since neither looked tired. They had to have slept last night, maybe they had only 6 hours to do all of that. That didn't seem possible, but Hotch had said that Morgan was at Garcia's when he called.

Back in her office Derek pulled her into a real hug, and kissed her breathless. "Think of me while I'm gone." He told her like he was going to some business meeting.

"Just try not to do anything reckless Derek; I don't think I could handle it so soon after New York. And I think of you always. Think of me." She told him kissing him again.

"Goddess you are never out of my thoughts. I wonder what inappropriate things you plan to say the next time we talk. I think you try and embarrass me." He accused playfully.

"You just wait my Sweetness, I think I will have some new inspiration eventually, and then see if you don't blush." She whispered into his ear and kissed him again and then shoved him away, "quick straighten your hair and grab you bag it is time for you to go."

He leaned in and kissed her once more and then did as she told him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

On the plane after they had discussed their starting profile Derek moved off to sit by himself, which was odd to all of them, Reid was about to get up to talk to him when he noticed JJ sliding in to the seat across from his friend. They were both talking too quietly for anyone to hear, which made Reid want to talk to Derek more, what did he have to talk to JJ about that he couldn't share with the team?

"So let me just tell you what I have noticed today. And when I come to a conclusion you can just tell me if I'm right or not. First you were with Garcia when Hotch called us in, then even though you were the first one called you were the last ones to show and plenty after everyone else. Then if I don't miss my guess you spent the entire time in the conference room holding her hand, and I admire that because she was in pain but you started that before I started giving out the details of the case. After you gave her a hug you continued to hold her as you walked her to her office, which I guess could be written off as you being big brother-ish towards her but you didn't flirt with her the entire walk back to her office like you normally would have. Then as I headed to the bathroom I saw you close the door behind you. Something you would have never done before. And now that we had to leave so soon you look like some one killed your dog."

She waited a moment but when Derek didn't respond she kept going. "Alright what I don't understand is when it happened we didn't arrive until 3AM last night and you both look like you slept so you had to at least had some sleep. Since Garcia goes to church on Sundays that gives you about 5 hours for her to have broken up with Kevin, since the last time I heard she was still dating him, and then get together with you. And while I know it only takes a second to do both of those tasks you didn't waste much time kicking him out and inserting yourself. Now tell me how warm am I?"

Derek just grinned at her, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you what really happened but I think we were together before she broke up with Kevin. You can't tell anyone. We talked about it on the way to the office and decided that since we haven't had an official date yet we wouldn't tell anyone. I can't help that I work with profilers and you read us like a book but that doesn't mean that we'd like everyone to know. And for the record I did go to her house to pick up my dog. Like I told Hotch she watches him while we are out of town, but her car is fine we just wanted to talk on the way in."

"I knew there was something up about you two coming in together, it just didn't sit right. Fine I wont tell anyone but you two are going to have to try harder to conceal this. It hasn't been two full hours and I figured it out, and if you start to get really serious you'll have to tell Hotch."

"I know but we haven't been together for a full day yet so I don't quite think I have to tell him so soon." With that JJ went and sat where she had been leaving Morgan alone this time Reid came and sat with him before any of the others could get there.

"So what's up?" Reid asked as he sat down, "What did JJ want?"

"She wanted to make sure I thought Garcia was okay to work on this case. JJ thought that she looked pretty shook up about it. I told her that yeah she would be fine once we caught the killer and until then she would deal with it in her way."

"Okay that was what JJ wanted. Now care to tell me why you are over here brooding? Usually you are in the middle of things unless you are thinking about something and usually that isn't until after the case."

"I was thinking that Gideon was right that this job wears on you and was wondering if I shouldn't get myself a cabin back in the woods like him. My investment properties are doing well enough that I could buy one without to much strain on my wallet at pay day or I could buy a house for me instead of the apartment that I currently live in."

"Settling down? What brought on these thoughts, I thought you weren't seeing anyone right now."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

AN: Review let me know what you think.


	3. Conversations

AN: I own nothing. Full disclaimer at the bottom contains spoilers for the chapter, but please read it for me anyway.

Chapter 3

"I'm not but it would be nice to have a place that's all mine. So that it was me instead of the sterile apartment that I live in. Something to work on when we are home to take my mind off the cases. Something that will be mine, not that the others aren't mine, they just aren't the place where I plan to live. There is a nice triplex on the market and I was going over the math in my head, wondering if I could afford to do it all by myself or if I would need a partner or two. It is in great shape as it is I would just need to make it my own. If I bought it by myself I could rent out the other two units as is."

"Why not start with the triplex and see if that doesn't help you if not rent out the other two units and buy yourself that cabin or at least some land to build one on, since you will be making it very much your own." Reid suggested. "Or you could find two partners and not rent any of it but be able to get your cabin at the same time."

"That is an excellent idea Reid; would you like to invest in a home that is yours that you could make your own, unlike apartments?" Reid looked taken aback.

"Why would you ask me?"

"Who else would I ask besides my two best friends? You and Garcia, you both live in apartments. We could make it work out, we can put Garcia in the middle and me and you on the outside or if it would make you feel better I could take the middle. It has a fenced yard so if you wanted you could get a dog or a cat. Garcia already watches Clooney for me while we're gone I bet if we can get her to go with this that she would do the same for you." Derek said knowing Reid hated renting.

"I'll think about it and get back to you; it would need to be soon though my lease is up in February." Reid answered.

"Mines up in March. Alright I will look into it see what the price is and talk to Garcia you just let me know what you decide. Thanks for listening Reid" they got up together and walked back to sit with the group JJ was looking at him strangely wondering what Reid had told him to make him so happy.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

At the tarmac JJ managed to get Morgan into an SUV without anyone else it would be an hour drive from the Columbus Airport where they had flown into to the area where the murders were happening. Just as they pulled onto the highway Hotch radioed for lights and sirens they had just been notified that another family was missing.

"Alright you call Garcia where you can talk to her like her boyfriend and comfort her about this case. And you might want to tell her I know, just so that she isn't mad at you later for telling me. But before that what did Reid talk to you about that made you at least act like you where feeling better?"

"JJ I didn't know you were such a gossip." Derek teased knowing that the other agent would not tell anyone she just wanted to understand.

"I told him I was thinking of getting a place to call my own or a cabin like Gideon's but I didn't think I could do both. I was thinking about buying this triplex but if I did that I would have to wait for my cash to come back up to buy the cabin or if I bought the cabin I wouldn't be able to buy the triplex on my own. He said why not get two partners to go in on it with you and buy the cabin or at least land to build a cabin on which would be best since it is going to be like a mini safe house after what happened to Gideon's. So that got me thinking who I knew that would want a place of their own that I could trust to make their part of the payment that didn't already have a place of their own. I came up with two names Garcia and Reid. I will talk to her about it when we get back and Reid said he would think about it. I told him he would have to choose soon because my lease was up soon, and he said his was too."

"So let me get this straight you just started dating her today but you are already contemplating moving in with her?" JJ asked smiling to herself thinking that he was not wasting any time now that he had seen the light.

"Yeah, she would have been one of my picks even if we weren't dating. And technically it is not together she would have her place and I would have mine. We already had keys to each others places to swap Clooney while we were out of town or if she was busy. Not to mention as long as Reid didn't have the middle latter if we decided to move in together we could keep up appearances by having two places but a door between our bedrooms so that we could come and go from either side as we pleased. I have a feeling that Garcia will want to keep our personal live just that personal so don't be amazed if no one but you or Hotch ever know about us."

Then seeing that JJ was out of questions for now he pulled out his phone and dialed his favorite person. "Hey baby I just wanted to check on you after seeing what case we will be working on."

"Sweetness where are you? Is it okay to talk?"

"I'm in an SUV headed from Columbus to the area having the problems, we will have less time then normal because Hotch signaled for lights and sirens as soon as we left the airport apparently there is another missing family. Yes it is safe to talk, which is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Are you alone, if you are talking to me while driving breakneck speeds down the highway Derek I may just not sleep with you for a while but that would be punishment for both of us so I guess I will have to come up with something else."

"No, JJ is driving and before you yell at me for talking around her she guessed I didn't tell her. So no punishments for me I told you I would try not to do anything stupid didn't I? I wanted to warn you about JJ knowing so that if it somehow came up I wouldn't get in trouble for telling her."

"You let JJ drive in her condition what were you thinking?"

"She demanded to drive and I offered to ride with her so she wouldn't be alone, no one else would have. She scared them."

"Alright I guess you aren't in trouble for anything then if she guessed, we do work at the BAU I would be amazed if we could keep them in the dark for a long time but I figured more then a half a day."

"Yeah I thought the same thing. So how are you with this case?"

"I will be better if I could sleep in you arms again do you know that was the best night sleep I have had in as long as I can remember no nightmares, not a single one."

"Yeah It was the same for me I'm glad I went home on auto-pilot last night, I think even Clooney enjoyed the best night of sleep ever he had so much energy in the park earlier, but then he got to sleep two more hours then we did. I have to admit that the view wasn't too bad either." Derek didn't even care what JJ heard, she was the one that insisted on knowing.

"What view?" she nearly shrieked in his ear and it was loud enough to make JJ laugh at him for making a mistake like that so early in their relationship.

"Well I guess I have a confession to make this morning I wasn't asleep while you were changing, and that noise was defiantly not a nightmare, much in the other direction."

"Derek! Now that isn't fair you got to see me in my underwear and you didn't find away to accidentally show me yours?" she asked her voice lower and nearly purring.

"Trust me Baby mine are not near as sexy as that was. But I think we better stop this train of conversation before JJ runs us off the road. I hope I see you soon but I will call you if the team needs something or if I can get away from them okay. Bye Goddess."

"Bye Sweetness, don't let her kill you." She answered and hung up.

"Alright so I take it I didn't get the full story." JJ Stated, making it known that she wanted the full story.

"Alright but you tell anyone just remember that my goddess can make life miserable for people that cross her. So still want to know?" When she nodded Morgan started filling her in.

"So not only did you go to her house instead of your own last night you went to church with her? Something that you haven't done willingly since you were a child? You have it bad." JJ was laughing harder now at the look on his face after that comment; apparently he hadn't thought that through.

"She asked and after the show that she didn't know was a show I think I would have followed her to hell. And I don't just mean her prancing around nearly naked either. She thought I was having a nightmare and came over and tried to coo me back into a restful sleep it was the sweetest thing. And I have had it bad for a long time."

"I'm glad you realize that, so how was church?" JJ asked knowing the Derek had a hard time with them after what happened to him as a kid.

"It was ok and would have been fine except the priest had to come over. I tried my hardest to be polite to him I was a perfect gentleman to everyone else but I'm afraid I scared him. I am the new talk of the town there apparently she has never taken anyone to church with her before much less a man, and I didn't make that any easier on myself by acting more team mate-y but I just couldn't bring myself to let her go and it wasn't like she ever asked for me to scoot over some or wiggled away from me in fact she held on just as tight as I did. After that we walked Clooney and on our way back into her apartment to drop him off and go to lunch Lynch was standing at her door waiting."

"He was there were they supposed to have a date that she forgot about?"

"No, he had just called and since she didn't answer he was worried which I can't fault him for but he was just standing outside her door I would have gone in and found out if she was okay but I guess I have a key and he doesn't. He accused her of cheating on him which was true but he had this look on his face that made me try calling him out on cheating on her too. He would have stalked off about then, since I was right. But Clooney wouldn't let him until Garcia was finished yelling at him."

"Wow, you guys are bad aren't you, sounds like she is just as bad as you to end things that way with Lynch. And her taking you to her church when she has never taken anyone before. Tell me why you two never got together before?"

"I don't know I guess we didn't have the courage until I ended up in her apartment instead of my own. I mean there are a lot of things that we have to think about if we don't work out. Which is what worries me most about this is happening so fast what if by the time we get back she has decided that we are a bad idea?"

"From that conversation I think that is not going to happen but you could try calling her at night if we get to sleep and talking a little before you do let her know you are still here. It's not like she is an outsider she understands your job you guys seem to already talk about things and her job is just as time consuming as yours not to mention you might have the same schedule, which is best for couples. Look at Hotch and Halley she doesn't understand and even though they still love each other she left him because she needs someone that can be there with her that can talk to her about his job. You can do that with Garcia, you already do."

"Thanks JJ, I needed that. Oh and Garcia said for you not to kill me while we are driving or she will erase you from existence, but not until after the baby apparently she would never be mean to a child. I would think its mean to the kid either way but that is just me."

"Remind me not to cross Garcia wont you, she has some scary abilities and I want to be able to watch my baby grow up."

"Never doubt the power of my goddess I gave her that name long ago after seeing what she can do not for the reason that is in your head just now."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek you go stake out the home with the officers but less noticeable let them know that you will be there, wear the radio headset so that we can contact you to let you know when you and Rossi will be trading shifts. On your way out there call Garcia and see if she has found a link between these families because right now I'm not seeing a pattern that fits them.

"We maybe able to help you with that sir, I know that I had seen all of their names recently but until know I couldn't think of where. The Casino is the connection. The first victim, he was the new owner of the land that was to be made into the casino, He was the going to be the owner of the casino. The second family the landscaper he was contracted to the owner to do all of his resorts landscaping from the golf course to the parking to the pool. And the third was the local contact for the interior design company that was hired to work with the architect to plan the rooms. The most recent family is the general contractor, he is closer to Columbus then her but like everyone else on this project they had a rental home in the area where his family was staying since his wife doesn't work and their children aren't quite old enough to be in school yet, next year I think."

"The Casino owner dies and no one thinks that that might be a big flag to put this on hold?" Hotch asked.

"His brother came in and took over the site nothing was supposed to stop this build. I suppose now that it is the connection you are going to have to stop work?"

"For now yes. You sound like that isn't a good idea?" Rossi asked.

"Well, this is Ohio's first casino and there are just as many people happy about it proceeding as there are against it. I'm not sure that stopping work will get you what you want. Or if it will have other repercussions."

"How about you get us a list of people involved in the Casino's build. And the strongest opposition to the build. And I will say just that we will think about not stopping the build it is the normal procedure in this type of case so it will have to be discussed and approved by a higher up."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

AN: This Chapter starts with details of the case which is in no way real. I was watching TV trying to come up with a good case for them to work on when I saw a political add for the issue that if passed will allow the first Casino in Ohio's history. There is a lot of controversy over and this is not a way to express that it is merely a story a work of pure fiction. The issue at this time has not even been voted on. I have no connection to it besides the ability to vote on the issue. I don't know anything about it except the area in which they intend to build it, and whatever else they have on TV about it. Besides the CBS owned Characters all of the characters I have used are works of my imagination. If you read further chapters you will see that I truly know nothing about Casinos or what it takes to build and run one. I'm sure that there is a real life Casino owner, and if I did a search I could find the name but I wont because this IS Fiction and nothing more why link it with real life? Sorry for such a long note I hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Number 4 or was it 19?

AN: everything belongs to CBS.

Chapter 4: Number 4, or was it 19?

Three days later.

"I've got a person approaching the officers on foot and they don't appear to see them, can't tell if it is a woman or a small man, it could even be a teenager. The person is wearing a camo hooded sweatshirt, with the hood up about 5-3 slight build. Dark pants and shoes. I can't intercept without giving away my position to possible watchers." Derek whispered, knowing his team could here him. "Here comes a second on the other side of the street. Both have been trained in surprise tactics. They know how to stay in blind spots and move slowly. The other is dressed the same but taller about 5-9. There are woods across the street this one must have been in them before just now."

"Angel please you promised not to do anything too stupid trying this on your own would be way stupid, these two are obviously just there to knock out the officers, there has to be at least one more driving the get away vehicle. You said yourself just now that it would give you away to a possible watcher." Garcia chimed in his ear.

"I know baby girl I was thinking of making a noise near the one closest to me to make the officers look, to be aware…" he trailed off as he heard the radio in the car go off.

"Position check anything out there? Look around." The chief's voice barked, telling Derek that his team already handled it.

"Thanks guys." Derek said as he watched both of the suspects freeze and then dive to the road as close to the car as possible. They were too good at this someone had to be training them.

"Well chief said to look around, and I got to piss. I'll be back." The driver said getting out on the side opposite Derek and he couldn't see what happened but he could guess by the sudden disappearance of the man that the suspect managed to drug and catch the man on his way down as he made no noise. The trouble was that the other officer noticed his partner vanish, and moved to get out too but he was too slow the other suspect was already reaching thru the window and injecting the drug.

Not wanting to be noticed with the suspect so close Derek didn't report any of this, but studied the two faces now clear to him as their hoods had fallen back in this blitz attack. The shorter one was a teenage girl; the other was a boy about the same age. They both had blond hair hers in a pony tail and his crew cut. And they both had green eyes, his face was longer, more oval and hers more heart shaped but they could be cousins or siblings they looked so alike.

"All clear. We had a little trouble but all they managed to do was start getting out of the car neither even reached for their guns." The boy told his shirt sleeve, confirming for Morgan that there was at least one other suspect and that this was a very organized attack.

"Morgan? What happened?" after a second with no response Hotchner told him. "Click once for no and twice for yes. Understand?" Morgan clicked twice, still watching as the two teenagers just waited, watching the woods across the street expectantly.

"Good you can hear us, did the police officers get drugged?" two clicks, "Are the suspects too close to you to talk?" two clicks, "You have been sited?" one click, "have they done the body drop yet?" one click, "Have you seen more then these two?" one click, "Have they done anything after drugging the officers?" two clicks, "do you believe that there is another person involved in this?" two clicks, "then they radioed some one?" two clicks, "could you sketch these two when you get back here?" two clicks, "Good, now can you see or hear a vehicle that could be holding the bodies?" two clicks.

Derek had been straining his ears, and watching these two carefully while Hotch tried to come up with yes or no questions to help them communicate and just then out of the trees where the boy had come from four quads came out each with at least one dead body draped across it. Derek had heard the noise knowing that there had to be more then one ATV because of the multiple engine sounds in the woods. What he could not tell until just know was how many there would be, knowing that there were 6 people in the family that was abducted he had guessed to see 3, he had hoped for fewer unsubs.

"Morgan are you still listening?" Hotch asked apparently he had asked some thing while Morgan was trying to take in as much information about these new people and quads as possible.

So Morgan clicked two times, "Alright can you see the bodies?" two more clicks. "There should be six total, the parents and four children. Are they all there?" two clicks, "Are there more then six?" one click, "Is the vehicle a van?" one click, "Is it a truck?" one click, "an SUV?" one click, "What other kind of vehicle is there?" Hotch wondered, when Garcia chimed in.

"An ATV?" two clicks. "That means at least a few more people tap out how ever many four wheelers there are." Four clicks. "So you can see a total of 6 suspects?" two clicks, "Are they all wearing about the same thing?" two clicks, "Is there anything distinguishing about any of the suspects?" two clicks, "Good, could you sketch it?" two clicks, "any thing about the ATVs?" two clicks, "Good, there is a team headed for you Derek I sent them out as soon as we started having this conversation understand?" two clicks. "Good Derek, we need them to take us back to where ever they are holding these people because another family was reported missing just an hour ago by a neighbor that hadn't seen them in a few days. This one was the accountant working on the Casino's budget for the build. We can't be sure that this is all of them since there are so many of them. But that is NOT for you to go and do on your own. You will wait for the team to get to you. Understand?"

"How far away are they?" Derek asked as he watched the ATVs cross the road and head back into the forest. "If we lose them now there is no way to track them."

"Derek I asked if you understood you stay with those officers until the team gets to you." Hotchner warned.

"Sweetness I can hear your thoughts and you stop them right now you getting kidnapped by these murderers is not the right way to do this!" Garcia told him "Derek, I know I promised that I would never stop talking to you but this is seriously making me rethink that promise…" she warned, "And I have never broken my word. Don't make me break this Promise, not now. Please."

"Alright Goddess I wont, I can't have my Goddesses' voice gone, then it wouldn't have the same effect." He told her as he walked to the cop car, to make sure both officers were still alive. When he heard a not so sodle whisper in the trees, "We have trouble back here. He must have snuck in before I got here. Dressed like a sniper but no riffle." As the voice was talking the motors of the ATVs which had traveled out of hearing range suddenly roared back towards him.

Derek pin pointed the noise and went to get the kid. Telling his radio while he did, "I've been spotted the sounds of the motors are returning. I'm in pursuit of the lookout. He is just a kid maybe 9." Morgan informed the team as he took off running. "Listen the whole group is blond and green eyed. They show military tack in their approach, even the youngsters that drugged the cops, who were alive when I just checked on them." He huffed out and then concentrated on running. He caught the kid at the edge of the victim's property.

"Didn't you just promise not to get kidnapped?" Garcia yelled at him, just then.

"Hey I promised not to try and get caught this just happened when I went to check the cops to be sure they were still alive. I caught the kid but if the team doesn't get here soon they will have me, and I wont have anyone. The quads are all painted camo, with racks on the front and back. One had a windshield with a name that I could only see part of it ended in ER."

"Derek, I will find you no matter where they take you we wont be far behind I promise. I'll keep talking as long as I can hear you breathing. There is no way I would ever leave you alone for this Angel. I would have too many regrets. I mean with everything that is happening you know." Garcia told him in a panicked whisper.

What neither Hotch nor Garcia knew was the quads had already caught up to him on the open land the kid had fled to, and that the kid knew what he was doing and that he knew that Derek would not have a place to hide. Knowing that it would be better not to get shot he stopped and let them circle him. They would have done this in two more seconds anyway but this kept him alive longer.

"Derek the team is at the dump site click twice if you understand?" Hotch cut in, two clicks. "Good I want you to try and get to them, do you think there is a way to get back there?" one click. "Do they have you surrounded?" two clicks. "Alright the team is coming Derek just try not to get hurt. Understand?" Those two clicks came just as they circled him.

"Look boys he's runnin' and answering questions all at the same time you see his hand by the thing on his throat? That is their radio and if you can't talk you can click by pressing the button you see. Two clicks is yes. So yes what fed?" asked the man who was on the quad on Derek's right, the personalized one. "Oh and I'm amazed you stopped running, giving yourself up isn't exactly what I would do when faced with a family of murderers. Now answer the question." he added cocking a gun and pointing it at Derek's head knowing that he would be wearing Kevlar.

"She asked me if I understood." Derek answered, since that had been the last question.

"Understood what smart ass?" Came the girl's voice from the back of the same quad.

"Tell them about me not stopping talking to you!" Garcia popped into his head.

"My Angel said she wouldn't stop talking to me our last case she was so mad at me that she threatened not to ever again…"

"Your angel? Who would that be?" asked the boy who had drugged one of the police officers.

"That is my nickname for the tech girl; she is the voice from above, my goddess, saved my life plenty of times." Derek answered hoping that she was still listening to him. "No Derek you are my Angel" she said in response to the thought between the lines.

"Whoa, motor mouth. We do not need your life story right now either I'm sure your little tech girl has already sent up the bat signal about you and that your team is on their way so I guess you'll have to come with us. Take off the gear it could all be bugged or tracked. That includes the radio." The first man said, adding, "NOW!" When Morgan made no move to comply with his demand.

As he stripped himself of his gear he tapped out I love you, baby girl. Into his radio just in case something happened to him.

"Just there what did he tap pops?"

"Awe that is sappy, isn't it? Using Morris code to tell Baby Girl that you love her? Who is baby girl and is that some sort of code that they will translate?"

"No, Baby Girl is my daughter they will pass on the message for me."

"ILU2" was the last thing he heard as he took out his ear piece. And it made him smile even though he knew it wasn't smart.

"Now what papa?" asked the first man again, making fun of Derek. He was clearly someone they all deferred to. "Little man get up there with your pa." He added seeing the boy standing there with Derek, "We'll talk later."

"They said they understood and would tell her for me." Derek answered, watching his only chance at getting out of here come up behind them. It was too bad they were not on quads cause these people were about to take him off and do what they had done to the other families to him and the family they already had. And his team would have no way to find him. His ping was in his radio and he didn't have enough time to extract it to take it with him, and they were all watching him.

"How great for you your little girl will know that you love her even though she wont ever see you again. What every father wants for his daughter." The man then nodded at one of the younger men. He came over and took Morgan's own cuffs and put them on him and then shoved him towards the quad he had left idling.

All Derek could think of was Penelope and that this would kill her that him dying just like her parents would kill her. He died a little inside for just thinking what she was going through right now because he hadn't seen that kid climb a tree. What had distracted him? He was supposed to be on a stake out and he had let something past him and now it was majorly biting him in the ass. I have to find a way out of this I have to make it back to here. Tell her I am sorry for causing her such pain, tell her that I love her and never want to be without her ever again. Ask her to move in with him, hell ask her to marry him.

Yeah, that is a brilliant idea; he chided himself, like she would marry him after what he has put her through both here and in New York. She probably would stop talking to him and for good this time not just for a few cases. Damn it I should have taken that job in New York and none of this would have happened he wouldn't be caught by a family of trained murderers, his Goddess wouldn't hate him, hell she wouldn't even be his anymore.

He had forgotten that he was even on the back of a quad and not very secure until his driver ramped it up over a little ditch jump and he went sailing through the air, knowing that he had to twist his body to roll with the landing or risk major bodily harm Derek flailed his legs. He managed to get some traction on the neck of his driver, purely by accident as he couldn't see anything but tree tops and sky but it was enough to get him flipped around. He landed in a summer salt and was on his feet before the driver of the quad behind the one he had been on could signal that he was loose.

"Look I'm not running ok? I was just trying not to break anything in a landing." Derek pleaded with the guy standing still, he would have held out his hands if they weren't behind him. What he didn't realize was that his kick had managed to kill the man, broke his neck. The others thought he was milking it until pops went over to help him up forcefully and he was so limp that he had to check for a pulse.

"You are damned lucky that this one was a pussy ass bitch that wasn't worthy of my little girl and you saved me some dirty work, but if this had been one of my boys I wouldn't kill you with them I would make you watch everything that happens to them and every family after them and let that rest on your badge Fed cause it is you job to stand up for those you think are the victims not knowing that we are the real victims!!" Pops ranted flinging his arms out to show he meant his family. "Congrats Chris you just graduated to driver, get that body up there and strapped down you'll drive him in. Amanda you go ride with your pa, I'll take the fed. Little man call ahead and tell them we had a little trouble let them know that the women should all be there."

Derek was determined now to get this family out of there before the man driving him could do to them what someone had done to his Goddess, and was trying to do to her again. He was the one making them do all of this, he wondered why they were all going along with him. Didn't they know what he did to these families, or were they not part of that as they had seem surprised about 'pops' telling him that he would make Morgan watch what he did to them.

I have been wasting my time thinking that the entire family is the problem and while more then just pops might be in on this, he is the ring leader. They might be behind the main objective but they weren't helping him violate these families, what had he told them they were killing these people for? Why did they seem so well trained, like a regular little army? Derek had these thoughts on his mind, knowing if he could get even one of them on his side, tell them what 'pops' was doing to these families maybe they would help him escape with the family or at least take a message out for him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hotch, he stopped responding!" Garcia nearly yelled into the rest of the team's radio channel.

"Alright Garcia we have dogs on the way and we are going to try and track him. Just in case they kept his radio with them I want everyone to switch to 2, the freq that Morgan was on." Rossi answered for Hotch who was driving. Like a bat out of hell for the crime scene.

"The police are gathering their personal ATVs for us to use. They are trying to find as many as possible but they suggest that if they were heading out on this side of the road to have someone drive it cause at some point they are going to have to cross the road to get back over there." JJ volunteered from the police station where Hotch had told her that she was not allowed to leave for penalty of her job, he had left a deputy to watch her even telling him that he too would be out a job if he couldn't keep one pregnant woman there. "They say twenty minutes ETA on them."

JJ was wondering reaching for her purse after that which had the deputy standing. "Relax I am calling his girlfriend she needs to talk right now and we can't over the radio. Now if I hear that you told anyone about that sentence I will make sure you lose your job like Hotch said but Garcia will make your live a living hell, the girl can literally wipe your life from existence with her computers."

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Garcia had turned off the sound to her own mic not wanting the rest to hear her crying; she knew that when they asked her to locate him for them that they would hear the tears but she hoped to be composed by then or at least just sound worried. How could she not be worried Derek had just been kidnapped by a band of murderers that have already raped and killed 4 families, in cold blood? Oh God that got her started again, killers had her Angel. What would she do without him?

She was thinking this when her phone rang, her heart leapt thinking that Derek was the only one without a radio he would be the only one to call her. She tried to not sound so disappointed when it was just JJ.

"Garcia how are you doing? Sorry but I figured you didn't want to have this conversation with the rest of the team listening." JJ asked hearing the disappointment in her voice when she had said, Hi JJ.

"How am I doing, I am dying inside I never told him what he meant to me, hell we haven't even slept together, well not in the way most people mean anyway. What about his family I have to tell them they don't even know that we are dating! They are going to expect me to be able to save him and I have no idea how I can do that! My Angel is out there with a band of lookalike murderers and there is nothing that me or my babies can do to help him!" Garcia was breaking down and JJ could hear it, but she didn't know what to tell her she knew that if something like this happened to Will that she would be the same way.

"Garcia let me call his family, you have yourself a cry and then you'll think of a way to track him down." JJ offered knowing that Garcia wasn't really listening to her as she could hear the muffled sobs that told her that Garcia had her hand over the receiver.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM


	5. Idea

AN: Anything that is familiar I don't own, most of it belongs to CBS.

Chapter 5: Idea

"Track him! JJ you are the best of course why didn't I remember!" Garcia was so happy that there was nothing that JJ could say about the mood swing besides apparently Garcia had something that would help them find Derek.

"Wait what did I say? How am I the best? I was just trying to comfort you long distance which is by far the hardest thing I have ever had to do. To comfort someone you need to be there in person. Not to mention they made him take off his gear so he doesn't have any beacons on him." JJ was talking but Garcia was humming to herself and not even listening.

"Look I may have a way to track him I was playing around with creating a GPS program a few years ago and I put beacons on all of you I was never able to get the software to work better then what we were already using so I never told anyone that I had done it, well except Morgan cause I needed his help on finding the best places to hide them! His is in his watch and as long as it is still the same one I should be able to find him with in about 100 feet!"

"That is great, a little creepy of you but great! How long until you can get a fix?" JJ asked.

"I don't know a few hours I don't have the program installed on any of my current computers but I know I kept a disc of the program. I just have to find it and install it, I will radio when I have something!" Garcia slammed the phone down and started digging through her office looking for the right disc.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

The man on the quad behind the one Derek was on smiled each time they hit a bump and he bounced on the unforgiving rack, and his leg swung out and hit the tail pipe burning a hole thru his jeans. But Derek showed no emotion about his pain, he had had worse before. He was more worried about how Garcia was doing with his kidnapping. He hadn't gotten so lost in his thoughts this time that he forgot to hold on but he still nearly flew over 'pops' when the man suddenly braked. He knew Derek couldn't see to brace himself for the stop, and had done it on purpose.

"Come on! Get him inside. Put him with the others." The man said.

"Yes pops." Answered the father of the lookout, as he tugged Morgan towards a dilapidated barn. They threw him into the only stall that didn't look like he could kick a hole through. In fact it looked brand new and it was built away from all of the outer walls.

No easy escape from this one. Derek thought to himself. The family Hotch had told him about was huddled together all unbound except the father. None of them had been gagged or had tape over their mouth. So we aren't anywhere near anybody. Derek thought to himself, not if they are not worried about them being heard.

"Find something, and tie his feet. This one is an escape risk. In fact tie him to the pole too, can't be too careful with any fed, they are slippery."

"Yes pops," answered the girl.

"Don't have anything to say Fed? Usually y'all can't shut up, trying to talk yourself out of a situation." The man called pops asked.

"Nope, nothing. I don't have to talk myself out of here not with my Baby Girl still out there." Morgan answered, trying to feel as confident as he sounded, she had a lot in her control but would there be something there to help her find him. With as little as they knew about these unsubs he wasn't so sure.

"How is you little girl going to help you out of this?" the girl asked.

"Now Amanda, if the man believes that his child can save him then let him think that. We all know its not true, and we may wonder about his mental health for thinking a child can bring us down, but we should let him believe what he wants." Pop said shaking his head at the agent.

Derek made sure while this was conversation was happening to meet the eyes of both the parents and try to will them to understand. They needed to know that he was confident not in a little girl but the love of his live who could literally wipe a person's existence from the face of the earth while they were still alive and kicking.

"Now, where are those women? Little man didn't you get a hold of them and tell them to meet us?"

"Yes, pops. Dey said dey was on de way." The boy said his eyes flaring in fear of his grandfather. "Dey said dat dey was bringin' super." He added when 'pops' started toward him.

"Good then our guests can watch us eat a good home cooked meal; they all look like they don't know them meaning of the words. And since they don't know they wont ever." Derek watched his face and saw the menace in them as he looked at the parents and the hate when he looked at Morgan.

A few minutes later women started coming in there were more children all younger then the lookout, apparently not yet allowed to help the men. Once they were all inside and sitting on the stacked up bales of hay in one corner 'pops' uncovered the quad letting them see what Derek had done to the man.

"I called you here cause I wanted to show you what being too soft gets you. Darren had the task of driving back a fed we captured but he thought that was crossing a line. On the way back this fed managed to just kick him once, just once was all it took. I brought him here to show you what he had caused and now we have to deal with the body of a fed, which they take far more serious then that of regular people they will be crawling all over local places, asking questions, pointing fingers. But we will stand strong; we will prevail against this grave injustice, these grave injustices. After dinner the boys and I will take him into the woods somewhere away from the last drop and stage an accident so that we can claim his benefits and mourn for him openly." Pops watched his family for cracks knowing that he would need to be even more careful now that the war had reached there home.

Derek watched them too, glad 'pops' had done this where he could see so that he would know who to try and get on his side. His profiling skills put to good use he settled on the lookout, and two of the women. One of whom he decided had to be the dead man's wife the other was her mother and 'pops'' wife. Morgan watched the men leave with the three older children who had been with them before; Chris was still driving the quad with the dead man on it. Morgan was shocked to see the pride on his face for getting to do this.

Once they left the woman ignored them so Derek motioned them to come to him. So they could talk quietly without being noticed or over heard.

"I need you to know that Baby Girl is not a child that was just what I told them so they would write off her skills without a second thought it makes them open for her attack plans. Baby Girl is the love of my life and the most talented person with a computer that you will ever hear of. She can erase people from the face of the planet while they are still alive. She would never let these people have me, not after knowing what happened to me as a kid and knowing what these people are doing to families. She will try her hardest to find me; she was trying her hardest to find you as well but not knowing you were missing until this morning made that a little tough. Understand you have to have faith in her in my whole team we are like family and there is no way they would let this happen to me again." Morgan told the parents once they had gotten close enough for him to whisper to them so that no one else could hear.

"You know what they plan on doing to us?" Asked the wife.

"I do but, if my team has anything to say about it, this wont happen. Have they done anything except abduct you?" Moran asked not sure if they ad started the rape yet or not.

"No, what do they plan to do to us?" asked the husband this time.

"Listen to me, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson you do not want to know that. You do not want to think about it after my team gets us out of here. You want to live like you did before you were abducted…"

"They are going to kill us aren't they? These are the people responsible for killing those other families' right?" Asked the husband.

"What do you know of what happened to the other families?" Asked Derek.

"That is it isn't it? They are going to kill us?"

"They plan to but my team wont allow that to happen," Derek answered relieved that they didn't know anything else about the families that had been killed.

"But you said that they wouldn't let this happen to you again after what happened to you as a kid. You are still alive you weren't killed as a child they plan on doing something else to us?" asked the wife.

"I nearly died as a child after being abducted from school." Derek lied to them hoping again that his face didn't give it away. They didn't need to know what had happened to him, nor what 'pops' had planned for them.

"Do you want to hear a story?" he asked the children wanting to take there minds away from here. They sat around him and listened as he told the adventures of Super Spence. He told them about his brains and his part in some of the cases they have handled taking out anything violent or to mature for children making it sound more like a comic book then real live. He stopped noticing that the children had all fallen asleep.

Morgan then amazed himself and prayed for the first time since he was a child. A real prayer not the fake I'll put my head down while everyone else is praying prayer. 'Please God, let me live through this. Penelope would be devastated if I died everyone she loves dies and she wouldn't be able to handle that. I need to get back to her, she is my other half. My soulmate if I died I don't know what she would do but I doubt she would stay at the BAU with our family and help this never happen to anyone else, nor would she go greave with my mother and sisters, I'm not even sure she would go back underground. She is fragile, she puts on a good show for everyone but my baby girl is fragile and I can't die on her. I can't do this to my family I have to make it for them, my team who is my extended family and my mother and sisters they need me, and I should spend more time with them. I'm sorry momma for not coming to visit, if I get out of this I will bring Penelope and spend a month there. I have to tell them that I loved them, I need to show them that I care!' Morgan prayed silent tears running down his face.

The parents didn't notice the tears but the youngest boy came over and wiped them away, he snuggled into Morgan's side, "will Super Spence come to save us?" he asked. "Yes and he will bring the most of the team. Everyone except Angel and JJ Justice, they are both unable to be here for different reasons." With that the kid fell asleep.

"I'm sorry about that he has had a hard day, and you were telling him stories he always falls asleep after a story." The mother said getting up to move him.

"He is fine I was trying to distract them anyway. They weren't hard to come up with I just too out the violent parts of our jobs and cartooned it up a little, but that is my real live. Super Spence really is a genius that never forgets anything. Hulking Hotchner is my boss and while he isn't really hulking his presence can seem that way sometimes. JJ Justice is our coordinator; she is currently pregnant so I knew she wouldn't be here. Rabid Rossi is newer to our team but once he is on a case he never lets go. Eager Emily is new as well and she fits right into the hole that our last team mate left behind when she transferred. Angel she is our computer tech, the one I was telling you about earlier, that actually is her nickname, she is the voice in our heads telling us what we need to know."

"Who does that make you?" asked the husband when Derek had stopped there.

"My name is Derek Morgan; I left myself out of the stories mainly because I am always the one getting in the middle of the violent problems. Like in New York not too long ago there was a bomb in a car parked under a hospital, my team was inside and we didn't have a lot of time. I drove the thing away while Angel was jamming cell service so that the bomber couldn't set it off. I barely made it to the clearing and out before it exploded. I was the only one even injured and it was all thanks to my Angel other wise I would be dead already. She has saved my life plenty of times now."

"So I guess that makes you the Daring Derek?" the wife asked.

"If you want but I'm no superhero."

"Yes you are, since you have been in here you have only tried to reassure us that we are going to get out of here. You have told stories to my children just to take there minds of things, and now your letting one of them sleep on you just cause you don't want him to wake up and have more time to remember this place. You have done our jobs because you are a hero and you don't know how to do anything else." The wife told him. But her voice was just a little loud and the women outside remembered that Derek was there.

They all walked over to see what they were talking about.

"A hero is he? Would a hero have killed a man?" asked the wife.

"A hero who fights evil would kill the villain yes." Answered the wife.

"So now my husband is the villain? You people swooped in and stole our land, planed to build this fancy casino on it and…"

"That is enough Steph! I you want to take it out on them then beat them but you tell them nothing else." Came a pop's voice from the door way, apparently they were back.

"Fine then get that fed out here." She answered, then watched as two of the men came in and untied him pulling the boy roughly away from him, waking him up in the process, and basically hog tied him in the middle of the floor. The beatings started with just the man's wife and escaladed when he wouldn't make any sound of pain, it infuriated them that he wouldn't yell, that he barely made faces at the pain. But Derek was determined to not let the children hear him, if they made it he would not be the reason they had nightmares.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

AN: Please review I love to hear what you think.


	6. Plans

AN: nothing that is familiar is mine, mostly it belongs to CBS.

Chapter 6: Plans

Aaron Hotchner watched his team go over the car where the police officers had been drugged and the surrounding area. They had locals searching the near by woods, the sheriff was rounding up larger search parties and scent dogs to try and find Morgan. He knew that everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing but it didn't feel like enough since Derek was an agent that might get him either killed faster and dumped or abused longer. Reid studied the scene meticulously knowing that the longer he studied something the more ingrained it would become. He watched Emily follow the motion in the scrub only to end up on open land, and he watch Rossi deal with the locals. He watched his team for a moment longer then jumped in taking one of the dogs, having worked with them before and while this one was trained more for hunting it would work the same way.

Rossi noticed that Hotch had taken the dog through the path that Emily had seen earlier and then as they raced across the open field only to stop when something caused the dog to sneeze, continuously. Hotch had seen this only once before a Marine was trying to evade capture had put something in the trail that the caused the dogs to have an allergic reaction and make them useless until the swelling subsides.

"Look we know that they used this path to get out of here so where does it lead to?" Rossi asked a deputy when they reached Hotch.

"It leads everywhere. Quite literally it goes to the school yard, the shopping centers, the bar, the police station, and the different farms and fields on this side of the road." He answered. "From any of those places they could have gone out to the road and crossed it, so we can't even rule out those on the other side."

He was beginning to really worry that they might not be able to find him when he heard Garcia on the Radio.

"JJ!" Garcia yelled into the radio.

"Garcia that was our ears you just yelled into." Hotch chided her and soon after that another male voice came on the line.

"JJ went to the restroom is there anything I can help you with?"

"Who is this and how do I know that you aren't lying to me?" Garcia questioned.

"My name is Darrel Foster, Ma'am I am the Sheriff of Clinton County." He answered gently, "JJ told me to listen for someone Named Garcia to radio here since the baby was making her have to use the restroom."

"Hotch is he really the sheriff? They don't have JJ too?" Garcia asked, her voice cracking making her sound about as hysterical as she really felt.

"Garcia why not just call her cell if you don't want to tell the rest of the team." Hotch was more then a little pissed at her for not telling her.

"NO, its not that Hotch, not at all. I just wanted to tell her first she was the one that gave me the idea and all. I don't want to do this on a radio either; I was going to have her gather the team. I need you guys to find a secure land line for this I don't want to even risk them hearing what I have to tell you." Her voice was so excited that Hotch was worried for her sanity; shouldn't she be sad that Derek was taken? "Hotch listen to me get the team together sweep the building where you meet for bugs check the line for taps and then give me a call, DO IT FAST!" Her voice cracked again, and she knew that she would be crying on the radio soon if he didn't start listening to her so she was ordering him around and that wasn't good but he needed to be saving Derek.

"Garcia…" He warned.

"Hotch just please trust me on this…" She started but was cut off by JJ.

"Garcia the sheriff told me you were fighting with Hotch on the radio, and that you wouldn't tell him anything cause you though he might be connected to this? But I will put that aside for now, did you find it? Is it working?" Her voice was excited too and Hotch was even more confused because he knew JJ had been worried about Morgan the last time they had talked.

"I was trying to get Hotch to get the team together on a secure line but he was fighting with me instead of helping me find Derek!" Garcia almost cried to JJ, relieved that someone who understood was there now.

"Hotch I know that you're the boss and you give the orders but you need to listen to her, tell me who else would you want looking for you if you were missing?" JJ reasoned with him.

"How come you seem to know what is going on?" He asked her.

"Garcia will explain it herself if you just get over here with the rest of the team, or do you really want me to go and try and rescue him by myself, well almost by myself I guess." She corrected herself knowing that would get Hotch's attention, reminding him that she was pregnant and still willing to go out in the field to save a friend.

"I'll gather them up and we'll be there in 5, you clear that building I want to know exactly what is going on as soon as we get there." Hotch growled.

JJ sent the sheriff to the SUV to get the bug detecting gear, while she did tests on the phone system for line taps finding none she started the search with help from the sheriff for any bugs, she wasn't amazed to find that Garcia had been right. She found them she first jammed them and then tore them apart so that they wouldn't be good anymore. Hoping the whole time that they hadn't heard the conversation she had with Garcia earlier. Just as she was finishing up Hotch walked through the door not looking very happy, followed by very confused looking Rossi, Spencer, and Emily.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you call Garcia, she is the one that knows everything." JJ told Hotch, He glared at her but did as she told him.

"Hotch I have a way to find him. A while ago I was creating GPS software and Morgan was helping me with we put a beacon in his watch. So that we could test it, I was trying to make it more accurate then what we currently use. I was never able to make it better and after awhile we stopped testing it. I had to find the software and install it; I had just done that when I radioed for JJ. Now we can't talk about this on cell phones, or the radio they could be listening. Derek said that they were well trained and we can't be sure that they don't know how to do these things…" She was babbling she could hear it but for some reason she couldn't stop herself the words just kept flowing out, until Rossi interrupted her.

"Garcia, did you just tell us that you can get us a fix on Morgan?" Rossi asked while everyone else was still trying to listen to what she was saying. Well everyone except JJ, who already knew this. They turned to look at him amazed that he had understood her, he just shrugged at them and they turned back to the phone.

"I did but we need to be smart about how we go about this he hasn't moved since I got the software up and running. The signal is coming from your area, I can tell because that is about the same area that you are in. I overlapped real satellite images with the signal so that I can tell you what is there for you to look through. There are two buildings in this area; I don't know anything about caves. For what was done to these people they would need a lot of room, not to mention the plain number unsubs. My guess would be the barn that is there. The other is too close to the house that is near by but not within the area that Morgan is."

"That is Great Penelope! I need to see what your seeing, Reid get the Sheriff we'll need him to tell us where this place is." Hotch said calmly now that he knew why she was being so cryptic and since this was her forte she was the one that had to call the shots.

"JJ do you have your laptop there?" Garcia asked.

"Yes it is up and running in the other room hold on I'll get it." She answered but before she could move for the door, Emily had already gone out the door telling her that she would get it. By the time she had brought the computer in Garcia had connected to it and was showing them her program.

"Here it is the circle has a diameter of about 100 feet. This barn is far enough that no one would hear anything he could yell his ass off and no one would know. The closest thing is the shed or the house but they are all on the same property so it stands to reason that if they heard it they wouldn't care cause they were the ones causing it. This is a farm and the barn is set back further into the fields, basically the middle of them and then on all sides of the fields are woods and beyond that are more fields…" She was babbling again but she couldn't stop it was either that or break down and cry right there on the phone.

"It's alright Pen, we will get him but first we need to come up with a plan." Hotch told her hearing that time the hysteria in her voice.

"Remember no radios or cell phones when talking about this!" She told him. "And since this is the clean building I would recommend staying in it to discuss this you never know where they could hide bugs."

"Alright Sheriff who owns this property?" Rossi asked when Reid came back with the man in tow.

"That would be the old Colliver place, that family used to own the bulk of the land were the casino is being built and they are very pissed for losing that land. Trouble is that they needed the money from the sale and the old matriarch knew it so she mandated in her will that they sell it to the man for the casino. They see it as the man stealing there family's pride since they were at one point the largest farm in Ohio and the best crops always came from them, even thought the old woman was the one to make them do it. The man told him that they could use the land until he decided what to do about it, but in less then a year he has managed to pass a bill to allow him to build the casino and they didn't get to use it once. They have the money from the sale but there is no way that they can live on that for too many years with the size of family they have and the little farm they have left."

"Well there is the reason for the particular people but not the brutal rapes. If this lady was their matriarch do they now have a new leader and if so who?" asked Reid.

"Yeah, but a man this time, they call him pop's. His real name is Frank Colliver. He was a Navy Seal before his forced retirement. Never learned why they forced him to retire he doesn't seem injured or nothing. Runs them kids of his on a tight ship and his grandbabies would make any officer proud. They follow all the rules, the say yes sir or no sir. They open doors for their elders without being asked, and they clean up after themselves. The only thing is they all swear like sailors and are very rough with competitors. They would do anything to win."

"Do they have at least two teenagers a boy and a girl and another boy about 9?" Asked Hotch, remembering what Morgan had told them about the kids he had seen. "Do they own any four-wheelers?"

"Yes and yes. Chris, Amanda, and Hunter but everyone calls him little man. He is the tech genius of the family, when they are out hunting he runs the radio and other gear."

"Alright, see this circle? Our agent and that family are inside that circle somewhere we would guess the barn but we can't take any chances that they are somewhere else. There can be no radio contact and no cell phones, they could be listening. We will send for any local swat teams and back up agents from the closest offices in Cincinnati and Columbus. Knowing that there is this much ground to cover and needing trained people we will need them to get everyone out alive." Hotch told the sheriff the had JJ get started on that on another land line

"Okay so we need to have this planned before we even come near the sight, they could have traps and cameras for warning. It is their land and they know it the best." Rossi said to the sheriff as well.

"Well they can't have to much in the woods because they are used by every local, and we have other veterans that would notice that sort of thing so I doubt they would risk that but on their own land I'm not so sure. Why would they leave something like that out around all those children, who might accidentally run across one forgetting it was there? I guess it is possible just not probable. You know what the men and those three children you asked about haven't been to church on a Sunday since the murders started happening we assumed that it was because they wanted to mourn privately over their matriarch, they don't always come to church but they always showed up on the first Sunday of every month for communion. Today was that Sunday."

"Okay, thank you sheriff, you myself and agent Rossi are going to work on a plan of attack. Emily, Reid you can help either JJ or Garcia. And if they move him I want to be the first one told this time." Hotch told them as he and Rossi lead the Sheriff out of the room.

"I'll talked to Garcia for a little bit, I want to tell her something that Derek told me on the plane anyway." Reid told Emily.

"Alright just let us know when you turn into a guy and can't handle the crying anymore. One of us girls will come and take over."

"Hey don't I get a say in who I talk to?" asked Garcia from the phone that they had left her on.

"Do you not want to talk to Reid?" Emily asked, concerned.

"No, I want to talk to JJ. Sorry Spence but we really are close friends, and she as been talking to me all day." Garcia told him trying not to let anything out while not making them suspicious of her reasons.

"Alright we'll get her and Emily and I will work on the calls Hotch has her making." Reid told Garcia as Emily went to get JJ.

"Thanks Reid, Really I just need a girl's ear right now and JJ and I are closer then I am with Emily."

"It's alright Garcia I know that you are good friends with JJ, besides we want her resting as much as possible this is a good way to do that." Reid tried to reassure her, as he finished JJ walked in and handed him a ripped list.

"I gave the other half to Emily. Tell them we have an emergency situation and need experienced man power, SWAT teams, ex-military, hell current military home on leave. Anyone that knows how to be part of a group assault on a hide out, where there are violent, possible armed unsubs and hostages. Tell them to meet here at the station and we will explain more." Once Reid had his assignment and was out the door, JJ turned to the phone and computer that Garcia was on. "Alright honey we're alone what is going through your head?"

As soon as she said this JJ could see Garcia on the screen of the computer instead of the signal showing were Morgan was. She had been crying, no she was still crying JJ could tell from the streaks on her face, and the fresh tears rolling down them. "JJ what if he is already dead I didn't put capabilities like that into the beacon. What if someone stole his watch and that isn't him we are seeing?" Her voice broke again and the tears came faster. And she started sobbing so hard she was hic-upping with each one.

"Oh Garcia, you can't think like that. We know that these families weren't killed until the last day of their captivity and the rape didn't happen until just before that so we have to assume that Derek is still alive and unharmed. This is the families first day being held so even if he is not there we maybe able to find him through the person that has the watch before they kill him."

"Yeah but they moved the time line up for this one they killed and kidnapped on the same day. How do we know what they will do now?"

"Their drop times can't change they need that time on Sunday while people are at church to drop the bodies because there are fewer possible witnesses. Garcia you have to stay positive if you get distracted how is the team going to save Morgan for you? They need you to be there rock, just like every other case."

"JJ Would you pray with me? I know that is a strange…"

"No Garcia it is not, I would love to Pray with you. Just let me lock the door so that no one can interrupt us and you do the same there." JJ told her standing and locking the door, waiting for Garcia to come back to the screen. Then when she did JJ bowed her head and folded her hands and waited for her friend to speak.

"Dear Lord, We need your help and your guidance to save not just Derek, but this poor family. We have to save them before they have to go through the things that he did as a child and before Derek has to relive them. He went to church with me last week for the first time since he was a child willingly. He feels that you aren't real because you didn't help him then. But I know you are real because you gave him the strength to live through that and become what he is today. He tries to save them from what is happening like he wished someone had done for him. It has made him a better person no matter how much we all wish it hadn't happened to him. This world would be a terrible place if not for Derek Morgan, we can't clean up everything but he does his best to try, we all do and without him I am not sure that any of us would be able continue this work. I know that without him I would not be able to do this. Please let us get through this without casualties, let us Save the family and get my Angel back. Amen."

"Amen." JJ echoed tears running down her own cheeks now. She was glad that she had locked the door because just before Garcia was done someone had tried to open the door, and was currently knocking. "Pen, I have to get the door if you don't want anyone to see you like this why not switch the screen back and put yourself on mute until you are back to normal. I'm sorry Pen that we couldn't talk longer. Try and stay positive we will find Derek." With that she dried her face and opened the door.

"What took you so long, why was the door locked anyway?" Hotch said as he came in with the team and the Sheriff. "Garcia the map please. JJ can you hook it up to the projector, we need everyone to see it?"

"Sure Hotch," She answered, and went to do just that glad that after her talk with Garcia that he hadn't noticed what she assumed would be red eyes.

"We are just waiting on the back up agents from the Columbus and Cincinnati field offices, all of the area Teams are in the outer office I wanted to make sure you and Garcia were ready before I brought them in to be updated on the plan of action." He told her as she worked.

"Yeah, Hotch we're good, being pregnant just makes me more emotional then I usually am. We had a talk and I think we are both feeling a little better. You just worry about finding Morgan." She assured him though she wasn't so confident in Garcia being as ok as she was now that they had talked, but she knew that she could hold herself together. Well at least if they never had to tell her that Morgan was gone, or in the hospital.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

AN: Please Review I love to hear what you have to say!


	7. Rescue

AN: Sorry this update took me so long. It has been a busy few days. OH and I still don't own anything that is familiar. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Rescue

They could hear yelling as they approached the barn in cloaked in the complete darkness of a cloudy night. Hotch hopped it was a good sign that they couldn't hear Morgan yelling, he hopped that they were just fighting amongst themselves. He motioned for the communicator on his side of the barn to notify the other side of the barn for the on three. Then the communicators surrounding the barn flashed their lights three times. The agents, police officers, and military personal swarmed the building, all of them shouting "FBI, we have you surrounded!" as they entered.

There was chaos as the people in the barn tried to scatter but where stopped at every possible exit, both doors and any low windows had people blocking them, the women screamed and threw their hands in the air, while the men reached for their weapons. There were children crying and guns being cocked. An older man in front of his family aimed a gun a prone from on the ground.

"How did you find us? I had him take off his gear. There shouldn't have been any standard issue bugs on him!" pops shouted angrily at Hotch who was in the lead of his team.

"I told you my baby girl could do it." the form on the floor said letting the team know that was Derek.

"And she did Morgan; she traced the beacon that you volunteered to help her with." Reid explained to him from behind some people where Hotch had made him stay.

"A child? The FBI uses a child to help them solve cases? Who would even think to do that to a child?" one of the women asked disgusted.

"Did I tell you that she was a child?" Morgan asked from the floor. "Oh sorry I should have told you that she is the same tech that I called Angel. I have many nicknames for her. And I did warn you. I told you to fear her wrath." He laughed at that but had to stop because of the pain.

"Morgan that is enough," Hotch warned, not wanting to know what these people would do if a single gun shot rang out before they were wrangled up.

"You want your boy Morgan here to live then you back right back out those doors." Pops warned him.

"You have no advantage you kill my one man and your entire family goes to jail for your crimes before you are even cold in the ground, right down to that 9 year old boy over there. Morgan already told us that he was an accomplice, the lookout to be exact. Oh by cold in the ground I don't mean by any of us. His baby girl would track you to the ends of the earth." Spencer piped up again.

"Hotch there are children here, so I wont say it out right, but the adults don't know it was just him." Morgan explained despite having a gun pointed at him as he lay crumpled on the floor, "He was the ring leader, brainwashed them all into believing that killing these poor families was for the good of their own. But it was all so that he could…"

"You shut your trap boy or I swear I will but a bullet in you right now!" Morgan visibly cringed away from him and Hotch who had been watching the other officers file out the women and children decided it was time to remove the risk to his agent. With a quick signal, that pops missed in is fury. The remaining agents jumped into action.

Hotch shot the old man's arm causing him to drop the weapon, as the other agents subdued, with force, the remaining family members. Mostly it was just the men of the family and the three children that had helped them.

"I would never say what you did to those poor families out loud, not around children at least. I would never have that ruin another child's life, not to bring in scum like you." Morgan spat at 'pops' when Hotch had the guys face on the ground next to him.

"I SAID, SHUT UP BOY!" he roared but this time Derek just laughed in his face.

"Too late 'pops' they have had the seed of doubt planted in their brains. If I'm right they wont let it go know until they find out what you did to those families. Do you know what they do to men like you in prison?"

"What's he talking about pops we didn't do nothing to them people?" asked Amanda, She was the only on to have not put up a fight, when the agents tried to subdue them.

"You didn't do anything to them?" asked Morgan, "Four whole families are dead because of your family, what about their grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins? Does this not affect them? But that is not what I meant, but like I said I would never ruin another child with this," Morgan told the girl.

"Pops, what did you do with them that night you wanted to yourself?" asked the other teen, Chris, if Morgan remembered right. Hotch never gave the man time to answer but walked him out of the barn and into his own police car, letting the family wonder. As Hotch took him out Reid went over to untie Derek.

"Reid I have to get home now." Morgan told him as Spencer unlocked the handcuffs and cut through the rope that was holding his legs.

"Morgan what you need is a hospital."

"No, I'll go when I get home but I need to get home, call JJ she'll do it." He answered moodily.

"No my friend I am taking you to the hospital and I will tell JJ to tell Garcia where we are going so she can check up on you but you are not flying without seeing a Doctor first." Reid was saying as Derek tried to get himself to his feet, but his legs were not cooperating. "Morgan you can't even stand I am taking you to the hospital and that is…"

"Morgan go to the hospital, everything will be handled for you, no paper work." Rossi told him, despite the fact that Morgan wasn't fighting about going anymore. He knew that if he could not stand that she would understand.

"Derek Hospital now." Hotch ordered as he walked back into the barn. He glanced at his phone when it rang before picking it up, "Yeah JJ what do you need?" Hotch answered it, "Here take my cell it is JJ she wants to talk to you." He continued confused as why she had called instead of using the radio to talk to Morgan, he could have been given one of those just as easily as his phone.

"Morgan go to the hospital in Columbus I got Garcia on the first flight out as soon as they were done with her services in finding you. She should arrive about the same time you do. I will come get you myself, we'll tell them it because they have so much to do here that they all have to stay and I will just give you two some space and a warning when they start arriving."

"Yeah JJ alright. Get here fast ok?" Morgan sounded reassured and the team around him was baffled. What had JJ said to him?

"JJ? What did you say to him? He seemed so worried before he talked to you and now you would think that he wasn't in any pain from the look on his face" Hotch smelled something fishy.

"I didn't say much. I guess he got sick of being told to go." She lied through her teeth, her friends had asked her to protect their secret and she would not tell anyone. Not even to the one man that they had to tell eventually.

"I don't believe you, but for now I need to take him…"

"Sorry to interrupt Hotch but why don't I take him? You and the team have to finish up the case here before you can leave, and I can't be too much of a help but at least they wont have to do without you too." She told him not wanting to lie to him more then need be and she would if he continued to pry.

"JJ you are up to something I just haven't decided yet if you are in on it alone or not. But you are right so get over here we will help you get him loaded and then when you get there you drive into the ambulance bay and have the hospital unload him. You are not to help him in your condition; you need to be resting not half lifting Morgan in and out of and SUV."

"Yes, sir I was planning on that already. I don't think normally I would be able to half lift anyone of you but Reid out of an SUV. Hotch I promise to be careful I will try and get him to talk on the way there ok? I don't know if I can he usually talks to Garcia about this kind of stuff. I just think that he should not keep this experience in, with what he has been through already in life."

"Well then tell her to get her butt to that hospital. You are right he does needs to be talking to someone. Now get over here." Hotch told her and hung up. "Derek, you just sit here on the hay until JJ gets here and we will load you up and she will take you to the hospital the team will meet you guys there later ok?"

Morgan ignored him, he didn't mean to but his thoughts were racing. He had forgotten about the beacon, he had not resigned himself that he was going to die here but he certainly thought that it would take them longer then a few hours. He knew she would save him; Garcia had never let him down. He had thought that he was going to have to relive that horrible time in his life, but she saved him! He had a few broken bones yeah but he was going to be fine. The love of his life had saved him, and he was going to see her in a little bit. It was those thoughts that allowed him to calmly watch the team work with the local officers and the others that he had not met.

"Officer? Where is the agent that was with us I wanted to thank him…?" Mrs. Johnson inquired

"He is right over there ma'am but he is pretty banged up right now…"

"I know how banged up he is I was right there listening to the beating he took all the while not uttering a single yelp of pain because he didn't want to scar my children, kids he doesn't even know! I just wanted to thank him." She persisted seeing that the officer was not going to let her past.

JJ heard this as she was walking in and walked over to them. "It is alright Officer I will escort her over and then make sure that she is back with her family before Agent Morgan and I head to the hospital."

"You are part of his team right let me guess, you are JJ Justice?" She asked as they walked slowly over to Morgan.

"JJ who?" she asked, "Yes my name is JJ but that one I have never heard before."

"The agent was trying to make us calm. The children looked so scared he told them stories, he later confessed to my husband and I that they were easy. He just pulled out the violent parts of his real live and cartooned it up a little, making their names into silly cartoon superhero names. In the stories your name was JJ Justice." The woman explained.

"The stories thing is a new twist but trying to make other people feel better is definitely something Morgan would do." JJ laughed, "If you are ever told the full details of the case you may understand him better."

"How is he doing? I mean I know that he took a beating, a long one but not once did he make a sound, and they didn't let us see him while they were getting us out."

"He is in pretty bad shape; I was coming to take him into the hospital in Columbus. None of the rest of the team can get away, and Garcia would kill me if I took him to some Hospital were she hasn't cleared the doctors.

"If he is that bad you might want to call in the one he named Angel, she was good with computers in the stories. He told us your real names but I'm sorry I don't remember them. But they have some sort of relationship; maybe she would comfort him like he did for us."

"I already bought her a plane ticket and she is in the air as we speak. If you don't mind my asking how did you know who he would need to talk to?"

"Honey, I learned a lot about that man in the few hours we were locked up together. He loves her and he either doesn't know it or has recently figured it out, it was written in all of his stories, I don't think even my husband saw it but what can I say he is a man." Mrs. Johnson laughed at the look on her face.

"You nailed that I am the only one they have told, and only because I figured it out. We are profilers so you think the others should be able to see it but I guess not. Well lets see how Morgan is doing and then you really should be getting back to your family, the other agents are going to need to interview all of you." JJ told her finally as the closed in on him, "Derek I know that I said we would leave as soon as I got here but Mrs. Johnson wanted to talk to you." JJ told him gently, as she walked into his line of sight.

"It's ok JJ, What can I help you with Mrs. Johnson?" He looked over at her through his one good eye as he sat a little straighter on the hay.

"I just wanted to thank you again, without you I don't know what would have happened. You kept us sane in there, you did your best to keep us safe and ultimately you saved our lives, or at least your Angel did. So thank you from the bottom of my heart if you ever are visiting Ohio you stop in and I will make you a feast of a meal. I don't know how I can ever repay you." Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she said this.

"Mrs. Johnson I need nothing more then to spend some quite time with our real savior. My Angel. I am sure that the rest of the team would love it if you made them a meal. Not to mention it would keep them here longer, so I can have my Angel alone before they get to the hospital." He smiled at her when he saw understanding cross her face.

"Your wish is my command, one full meal coming up and I will not take no for an answer from any of the team, what were there real names again? I made the mistake of calling JJ here JJ Justice."

"Super Spence if Dr, Spencer Reid, he is the kid over there." Derek nodded his head in the general direction of Spence seeing that he couldn't point JJ did it for him so that the woman would know for sure. "Rabid Rossi, don't laugh JJ I was doing this on the fly it was the best I could come up with, is David Rossi. Eager Emily, is Emily Prentiss, JJ here as you know is JJ Justice, but she will be coming with me. And our fearless leader is Aaron Hotchner, or as you have come to know him Hulking Hotchner. Angel isn't here but she will be meeting us at the hospital and her real name is Penelope Garcia." Morgan explained again.

"Thank you again agent Morgan and I will do my best to delay them." Mrs. Johnson told him before walking back to her family. As she walked away all of the agents in question converged on Morgan and JJ.

"Alright Morgan Rossi and I are going to help you stand up to get you to the SUV, you think you can Handle walking between us if we hold up must of your weight?" Hotch asked him.

"No way to know unless we try how else are you planning to get me out of here if I can't?" he asked.

"Well we could completely carry you but somehow I figured you would object to that. Or there is an ambulance here and we could have them bring over a stretcher." Rossi explained.

"No, walking is good." Derek answered.

"How are you arms?"

"They are better then my legs but I think one of my wrists is broken, that same hand doesn't look right either, and the other shoulder is out of the socket. How about we try do to do this like they did for ole FDR, his aids would basically hold him up while the moved about. But more under the arms then the forearms please. But first How about one of you popping this arm back into place. It will make this walking thing easier on me." Derek told them and braced himself as much as he could as Rossi did as he asked. Then Hotch and Rossi hefted him to his feet.

It took quite a bit of maneuvering and a group effort as Morgan's legs were not interested in helping right then. Reid actually got in the opposite door they were trying to put him through and pulled his friend into the SUV across the seat. Then Rossi held him in a setting position while that door was closed behind him a pile of coats were put in so that he wouldn't jar against the door as the drove. Then being the smallest Emily was elected to find away to strap Morgan in without hurting him the whole way to the hospital. Once they were done they closed the other door and ganged up on JJ.

"JJ be careful but use the sirens he really should be at the closest hospital but I know he wont stand for that." Hotch told her.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

AN: Please review and let me know what you think.

AN: The issue this was based around did not pass so there is still no casino in OH. Just a story that I thought I could put together nicely, after watching one of those stupid political ads on TV.


	8. Reunions

Chapter 8: Reunions

Garcia ran off the plane as soon as it landed and with her carryon she ran out to the curb to hail a cab. "Riverside Methodist Hospital, Now." She told the cabby as soon as she was inside.

"Ma'am that is going to be a large…"

"Just go. I have the money about how much do you think that is going to be? If you leave right now I will give you two hundred just get me there! And don't get us killed." The cab had squealed out into traffic at the words two hundred dollars.

"So what are you in such a hurry to get to the hospital for someone you know having a kid?" asked the cabby as he waited for the red light to change.

"No, my boyfriend is FBI and he was kidnapped on this last assignment they found him in pretty bad shape this is where they told me they were taking him." She answered trying to not bite off the man's head.

"Well if you didn't want to tell me you could have just said so…" he muttered.

"What part didn't you believe? I flew coach in a skirt, after having not slept in days because I didn't know where my Angel was and now that they have found him I have a cabby who seems to think that for two hundred dollars he can smart mouth me about why I am in such a hurry to get to the hospital even though I told him the truth. Here see this is my id believe me yet?" she raged at him, "The light is green." She spat at the man, who was now worried for his safety.

"Yes ma'am. I am sorry it just sounded so fake, who knows anyone in the FBI? I thought you all weren't allowed to tell people who you were with."

"Just shut up and drive." She snapped and ignored any further attempts at conversation that the man made.

She got out at the hospital and threw the bills into him before running through the doors into the Emergency room. She walked right up to the desk, "Agent Derek Morgan's room please."

"Agent Morgan was admitted but he hasn't been moved to his room yet would you like to see him now or wait in the room where he will be in just a few minutes I was just going to move him?"

"Can I just go with you?" Garcia asked pulling out her FBI credentials.

"Of course Agent Garcia, Agent Jareau is with him now."

"JJ should be resting in her condition not caring for Morgan." Garcia said more to herself then to the nurse, as she followed her to Morgan.

"Baby Girl!" Derek said seeing her coming. His smile melted through the panic she had been feeling since she had to listen helpless while he was being kidnapped.

"Hey, Hot stuff. How are you holding up?" She asked as she glanced over him injuries.

"I'm hundred percent now that you are here! Thank you Angel for saving me yet again. What would I do without you?" he asked her being more serious then he sounded, so that the nurse thought he was just flirting with her. He held out his good hand so that she would move closer and once the nurse left he pulled her down into a very tender kiss. "I mean it baby girl I don't know what I would do without you. I was there and the whole time I was more worried about you then for myself. I hated that I was the reason you were hurting and I know you were because you were worried that you wouldn't be able to find me in time."

"I was hurting but once JJ gave me the idea I knew we could get you out and I was just worried that it wouldn't be in time, that it would bring back memories best left in the past. If they had, I was so worried. But that is not a straight answer on how you are." Knowing that he would just tell her the same thing Garcia turned to JJ.

"They say that our boy here is pretty banged up but nothing too serious, a few broken bones, and a ton of bruises." She answered. "One of his broken ribs seemed to want to cause more pain then necessary, then there is his wrist, and his leg that are broken they want to look at his ankle to make sure that it isn't broken as well but they think it is just sprained."

"So you are going to need some help around the house until you are back on your feet?" Garcia asked an odd glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, there goes my plan of getting a place of my own." Morgan muttered and then remembered that he hadn't told her about that yet. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go in on a triplex with me and Reid. But with me laid up it wouldn't be too good to do it now. And I'd have to renew my lease again before I'm back on my feet. I was thinking we could say the middle was yours and it would be and Reid and myself on the outsides, but mine and yours would be connected secretly. That way it would look like we were neighbors to any outsider but…"

"Morgan are you asking me to move in with you?" Garcia asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, baby I am. We wasted so long dancing around one another and this case made me look back at my life if I were to die on a case. What would I regret the most? I would regret not having you the most."

"Yes, sweetness I will move in with you, but you don't ever talk like that again!" She Ordered just as the nurse came back in, to her credit she didn't say anything but just raised an eyebrow at the crying woman.

"Garcia, you need to stop crying, being hormonal is hell on its own, but I can't have people around me breaking down and crying too." JJ told her tears in her eyes simply because Garcia was crying. Morgan chuckled to himself knowing that they would both kill him if they knew he was laughing at JJ's predicament.

"Excuse me agents I hate to break this up but we are moving Agent Morgan here to his own room now if you would like to come with me." The nurse said when she was done taking note of Derek's vitals.

Since they were FBI agents they were allowed to accompany Derek and the nurses through the back part of the hospital that usually only staff and patients see. Garcia walked next to Derek and they were chatting like they were in a coffee shop not the hospital, while JJ followed behind smiling at her friends. The nurse sent JJ a confused look as they turned a corner. It clearly said I thought you were with him, a pregnant agent frantically brings in another agent and now this one shows up and you back off? JJ just shook her head and laughed. Once the nurse had Derek settled in his room she took his chart and left.

"I came just to see where it is and now I am going to wait for the team in the waiting room. Pen, I will call your phone when they get here. Anything happens call me but until they get here I will leave you to be."

"JJ you don't have to leave, besides the chairs in here have to feel better then those plastic waiting room ones." Garcia told here. "And we really did just start dating so it is not like we are going to attack each other right here."

"Yeah JJ stay, sit and be comfortable…" Morgan started, as her stared at Garcia in shock for being so blunt.

"Guys look, I'm going to go call Will. It will give us all some time alone. Then I'll come back and relax is that alright with the two of you? I do appreciate the concern but we are in a hospital, I will be fine. And thank you for the invitation." With that she made her way out the door. As soon as Garcia saw the door close she rounded on Morgan, eyes on fire.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! I had to call your family do you know what it was like talking to your mother, the man I love, her son was kidnapped and since it is part of a case I can't give her details but even if we find you alive that it could be bad for you?" Garcia whispered at him, knowing that if she spoke in her normal voice she would lose it and start screaming at him in the hospital.

"Mom knows? Sarah, and Des too?" Morgan's voice cracked, pain was written on his face. Knowing him it was not from the beating he took either. "That is horrible! What were they told has anyone let them know that I was found? Please tell me that they don't know I'm in the hospital!" Morgan hated his family knowing he was hurt, they would come take care of him and they could be so smothering. Once he started to get better the questions about the women in his life would start and wondering if he was ever going to settle down. By the time they would decided that he could care for himself he would be ready to either die or kill them all. He hated feeling like that about his own family.

"Oh, my God I can't believe I forgot to call them before I got on the plane!" Garcia moaned, "Great now they are going to kill me before they smother you." She said pulling out her phone. "What was your mother's number again?" Morgan rattled if off to her then reached for her hand with his good one. Garcia put the phone on speaker so that Morgan could pipe in if he so choose.

"Hello!?" came Fran Morgan's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Mrs. Morgan? This is Penelope Garcia we talked earlier today about your son, Derek."

"Hold on Penelope let me put you on speaker so his sisters can hear too." There was some scuffling and then Fran's voice sounding further away now said. "Okay what has happened?"

"Last we talked I had told you about the GPS correct?"

"Yes…"

"Alright then what I can tell you is that we have found him, they were captured…"

"That's it? That's all you know?" Fran interrupted sounding frantic.

"He will be oaky…" Garcia tried again.

"But he isn't right now? Is he at the hospital?" again Fran interrupted her.

"He is pretty banged up, a few broken bones…"

"Broken bones are pretty banged up?! How can you say that, he is seriously injured!" This time when she was cut off Garcia sighed and glared at Derek who was trying not to laugh not only because he didn't want Garcia to kill him but it hurt to do so. When she started to talk again Morgan leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her lips. Then he started talking to his mother for her.

"Mom, if you really want updates you should let the person trying to talk to you get more than two words in edge wise. Did you even know that you are talking to the woman who has saved my life? Not just today but before as well, and you just keep cutting her off. She was just as worried as you were, and she took the time to personally call you even though the team has someone else that normally makes those kinds of calls."

"DEREK! Why didn't you just call us yourself if you are there with her? Are you alright my baby boy?" the shriek on the phone made the nurse poke her head in and shake her head when she saw they were on the phone.

"I will be okay, thanks to my Angel, and I didn't call because I don't have a phone. I didn't know that they had already called you and told you about what happened. Mom, I know you hate what I do. Always worried that I might not come home and this time that could have been true. You just have to have faith in the same people I do." Morgan leaned forward and kissed Garcia again, letting her know that his faith had been in her.

"What do you mean you will be okay? And that was the same Penelope you have been gushing about for a while now?" With that Pen's mouth feel open, he had talked about her to his family?

"Thanks mom, I mean you have us on speaker phone and you knew that I heard you while you were talking to Pen so why wouldn't she hear you when you are talking to me?" Morgan fake pouted as he grinned at her, and reached up to close her mouth for her. This earned him a glared that he kissed away barely listening to the phone anymore.

"Avoidance! Derek Morgan you tell us right now what happened you? Are you at the hospital?" Sarah butted in.

"I guess you will find out eventually. Yes I am at the hospital…"

"Penelope tell me how bad he is?" asked Fran, "He would never tell me himself that he was hurting."

Penelope looked into his eyes before responding to her, "He definitely been better. He has a lot of bruising, a broken wrist and leg. A sprained ankle and a few cracked ribs." When that was met with silence she continued. "I was…" Only to be cut off by Des.

"I can go and help him until he gets back on his feet."

"Des, what did I tell you three about interrupting my Angel, go ahead tell them what you were just trying to tell them." An evil twinkle in his eyes.

"Well I had planned on working from home so that I could help him until he is back on his feet. We do live next door to one another; it wouldn't be too hard to move him into my place or my office into his." Morgan just grinned at her like the Cheshire cat.

"Derek Morgan you live with this woman and we haven't met her? I ask you every chance I get when you plan on bringing home a girl. Not one of them do we get to meet, but then again you usually don't spend very long with them. Now you are living with her and all I know about her is that she works with you!" It was hard to tell who said this it was nearly a scream, and the speaker phone was distorting it.

"Relax everyone, I don't live with Pen. Her Reid and I jointly own a triplex. Pen lives in the middle and cares for Clooney while we are out of town. By the way baby girl what did you do with him when you got on that plane?" he asked looking up at her.

"I called in a favor. I didn't want to send him to the kennel. My friend will be okay with him until we get back." She answered knowing that he would hate to have Clooney at a kennel.

"Thank you Angel, don't know what I would do with out you…" Morgan was staring at her all mushy eyed, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Ugh you two need to get a room, well I guess I didn't give you enough time but my feet were getting sore…" JJ interrupted them as she came back into the room.

"Who was that?" Fran asked, "Derek Morgan are you telling me that while this young woman was being torn apart over you, you have another woman there?"

"No, mom that is JJ, she works with us. She is the one that got me to the hospital and time alone with Garcia. The trouble is that she is pregnant and her feet were bothering her so she came back to rest and put them up like we told her to." Morgan explained blushing at JJ's laughter which she was not trying to hide, "Hey you sit and stop laughing if you have that kid without Will here he will kill us all for taking you away so close."

"Morgan relax I am fine just tired, you two go back to talking to your mother I am going to climb into this other bed and take a nap, it has been a long day."

"Mom I know you're worried but JJ is right a nap sound great. I will call you back oaky?"

"Wait Derek just answer me one thing. When do I get the pleasure of meeting the woman who has managed to save your life at least twice now if I understood you correctly?" Garcia's eyes got so big at the thought of meeting his family, that Morgan laughed causing him to moan in pain. "What was that? Are you okay?"

"It was nothing mom I laughed and it hurt because of my ribs. I don't know when I will be able to travel and I will need to get back to work as soon as I can…"

"Derek Morgan I will bring the entire family to see you while I know you are still out of work if that is going to be the only way we will get to meet her." Fran Morgan threatened.

"We will come visit before her goes back to work, but once he is more able to travel." Garcia answered this time chuckling at the look of horror on Derek's face at the thought of his family storming in on his life.

"Thank you Penelope I have been waiting a long time to meet you. Just let me know when you know more and I will make time for both of you. I love you baby feel better."

"Bye momma love you too, bye girls." Derek told them.

"Bye Derek, "They said together, "Bye Penelope!" with that Garcia closed the phone and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Rest now Sweetness I will be right here for you. I love you but if you ever do something like that to me again you'll make me do something I would hate myself for doing." She threatened.

"I know baby girl and I'm sorry. Thank you for finding me I don't know what I would have done if they had… just knowing was bad enough. I tried to be brave for that family, I tried to be calm. And I guess it worked because before we left the wife came over to thank me, that she didn't know what to do and that I kept their family sane for her. But baby Girl I was reliving it and it was all I could do not to scream when they were beating me. I just couldn't let anything that happened in there hurt those poor kids like I was."

"Derek…"

"Let me finish Goddess. I love you and I trust you with my life I never gave up that you would find me but I didn't know when or how so I made myself come to terms with…"

"Derek you listen to me. I would never let anything like that happen to you again, not if I had anything to say about it. I had given up when JJ called and she said something about tracking and I remembered about the program so I prayed that you were still wearing it and that I would find you in time. I prayed for you even though you don't pray much less for yourself. And I prayed that I would find you in time. I am sorry baby but I had given up there just wasn't enough evidence from the bodies to have found you without that watch." Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and Derek hated that he had put them there, even if the situation had been out of his control.

"Angel come here." He said pulling her up onto the bed lettering her half lay on his good side. "Angel, I may not pray for myself anymore, hell I'm still not sure I really believe anymore but if you want to pray for me you go ahead and pray. I would never think to stand between you and religion sometimes I wish that I could still believe, but why would he have allowed that to happen to me if he could have made it stop?"

"Because my love you would not be the Derek Morgan I know and love if you had not lived thru that as a child. Not that I am saying that you should have been… but if he had not would you have become the profiler you are today? If my parents hadn't died would I have gone underground and got put on that list? We have both had to live through some very hard times and I believe that everything happens for a reason. Maybe with pasts like ours together we will have a perfectly normal only slightly painful existence."

She smiled at him and snuggled until he had fallen asleep then got down off the bed. They had decided to keep their relationship secret and the team finding her in his bed they might jump straight to the right conclusion. She pulled a chair to the side of his bed so that she could hold his good hand while he slept. It wasn't long before she too was asleep after all JJ had been right it had been a long day.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Agent Derek Morgan." Hotch told the nurse at the reception desk.

"Are you family?" she asked it was after visiting hours.

"Not really we are his team so we are as close as a family. He has two of our other members up there with him." Reid answered for him.

"Alright but if he says out then you go. It is after visiting hours. First let's see those badges. With the way he looks can't be to careful with who gets into see him." She explained as she looked at each of their IDs. "Follow me, you'll need to be quite, last I checked all three of them were sleeping, and the each look like they could use it no mater that he is our only patient."

They all nodded knowing that what they would love most to do right now was sleep and they could bet that JJ, Garcia, and Morgan would all agree. So they followed the nurse to Morgan's room and found all three were indeed sleeping just as they had fallen asleep JJ and Morgan in the beds and Garcia in the chair holding Morgan's hand.

Relieved that he would be okay they all felt the day catch up to them as well. Hotch Emily and Reid sat on the couch, while Rossi claimed the chair in the corner.

By the next time the nurse came in Emily had fallen asleep on Hotch who had fallen asleep into the corner of the couch as had Reid on the opposite end and Rossi too had snuggled into his chair. It made the nurse smile these people were all obviously tired yet they had all come here so they could to be with this one man, their teammate, instead of going to the hotel to rest properly.

"I guess they weren't lying when they said they were as close as family. I wonder what you are like to inspire such friendships." She muttered to herself, Garcia stirred some to show the nurse that she was wake and had heard.

"He is kind, pulls his weight and more on each case. He tries to make you feel better no matter how bad he is feeling, he is protective, and caring, he'll do things just to see us smile or shake our heads in disbelief, he listens, really listens not just hearing that you are saying something. Last week I was feeling shook up over a case and he went to church with me I didn't ask he volunteered. He hasn't been to a church willingly since his teens… OH God and look what happened to him this time!" Penelope though out loud, "Sorry that last part was a thought about his mental health and don't worry I will be discussing it with him I wont let him bottle this up not like last time."

"I'm afraid you lost me with that but it is good to see that there are still good men out there." The nurse said looking at Derek, in a way that Pen knew that she was trying to decide what he looked like when he hadn't been beaten to a pulp.

"Sorry he is off the market, but there are good men out there you just have to find yours." Garcia said possessively, glaring at her as she quickly exited the room.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Chapter 9:


	9. Home

AN: I own nothing that is familiar.

Chapter 9: Home

They held him at the hospital for three more days, before the swelling went down far enough for them to put the casts on his arm and leg. During that time the team never left Derek alone. Hotch got the team two rooms at a local hotel were they could go shower, change, and nap, but they never all left at the same time. Garcia never spent much time there as soon as she was showered and changed she would be right back up there, Reid and surprisingly Hotch were the same way. Only Emily, Rossi, and JJ actually slept at the hotel. When he was released the hospital gave him a wheelchair to help him get around until he was put into a walking cast.

"Can he fly?" Hotch asked the doctor as they were filling out the paper work to get him out of the hospital.

"Yes, he should be fine. He will need to make an appointment to see his doctor when he gets home. I will put his files on a disc for him, that way his doctor can make the decision of when to move him into a walking cast. Who is going to be caring for him until he gets back to himself?"

"I will." Garcia answered. She had planned to ask what she would need to do for him anyway, "and when I can't his sister will be coming into town. But I can show her anything that would need to be done."

"He has a few stitches in different places that need to be kept clean and covered. Redressed each day and you need to make sure that they are healing correctly without infection. A week and he can have them out, if you make an appointment with his doctor. You need to be sure he does not try and put any pressure on his legs until he is given the walking cast. Oh, and he should not use his hand until the cast is removed."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The flight was quiet no one spoke much, allowing Derek and Penelope to sleep. Both had barely stayed awake for take off they were so tired, Derek from the painkillers and Garcia from pure exhaustion. They sleep on the bench seats towards the rear of the plane while the rest of the team sat quietly around the table discussing the close of this case.

When they got back to Quantico Hotch and Rossi drove Derek to Garcia's place, since she told them that his stuff was packed up to move into his new place. They helped Garcia settle him in her bed.

"Alright Morgan you are not going to push these injuries as of right now you are on sick leave for three months. Garcia take a week off help him get settled into his new place, get you computers set up where ever you plan to work from and then you are back to work. If you need anything just call if we are out of town I will find a few agents willing to help and get them over here."

"Hotch three months?" Derek asked looking almost sick.

"Yes it will take almost two to get those casts off and then I want you to see a couple therapists. Obviously a physical therapist for your injuries but I am afraid to say after something like this you can't come back to work until a FBI shrink clears you for duty." Hotch explained knowing that Derek wouldn't like that.

"So stay off your feet don't reinjure your hand and you might be back faster then it will seem to take." Rossi told him as he headed for the door. "We'll miss you especially with JJ gone too, and Garcia here with you instead of at the office."

"That's right JJ will be going out on maternity leave soon." Derek said as Garcia told them,

"You tell JJ I will call her, she wanted some help choosing a security system and a baby monitor that she could watch on her TV or on her phone from where ever the team takes her once she is back on duty."

"I will tell her on Monday when I see her, and Garcia don't run yourself ragged trying to care for everyone at once if you need help I mean it give me a call." Hotch told her then closed the door behind them and waited to hear her lock it and set the alarm. "Better save then sorry." He told Rossi as they walked out to their cars.

"Pen, where are you going to sleep?" asked Derek from her room as she went to the kitchen to get them a glass of water.

"Right there with you don't worry Hot stuff I wont take advantage of you." She told him as she helped him take his pills. She drank the rest then went and refilled it and placed it on the bed side next to him where he could reach it with his good arm if he needed it in the middle of the night.

"That's good, but I wasn't worried about you taking advantage of me. Though I do hate not being able to even hold you." His face was angry, guilty, and ashamed all in one, she saw the flash before he brought up his wall.

"Hey, sour puss! None of that or I will pay the shrink to come here and meet with you before you can get out. Would you rather deal with someone else or me?" She asked looking him right in the eyes.

"You," He muttered looking back at her.

"Good, then rule one is no walls. While it is just us we share everything no matter what you are afraid of. We love each other and there is nothing that could change that for me is there anything that could change that for you?"

"No…"

"Then why Derek did you do that, I could see the emotions and then I could see the stone wall that suddenly incased them!" She asked him she never moved from her place inches from his face as she talked to him, hoping he would work with her.

"I'm not used to sharing anything Goddess you are going to have to work with me. Before the case in Chicago not even my mother knew what had really happened between me and Buford, I wanted to keep it that way. But those stupid detectives ruined that. And now with this case bring up so much of that…"

"Derek I love you and none of that changes what I feel for you. You think I'm an expert on sharing things? I have no real family of my own, brothers and their wives yeah but we are not close. I know where they are and I send their children presents each year. But I have never even seen them I haven't seen my brothers since my parent's funeral. They don't know anything about my life since that day. We haven't talked once not in a letter or on the phone, or even email. We weren't close before my parents died but we acted like we were for them. I hated them to tell you the truth and I could forgive them that except they still see me as the geek that skipped grades to either match or pass them. They were jocks and proud of it, I shamed them some how and for some reason even as adults they can't get past it. So who have I shared anything with since that day? My only answer is the team, mostly you and JJ over everyone else,"

"I'm sorry baby girl how about we work on it together? And maybe one day send a letter, or an email to your brothers let them know that you are still alive, they aren't Gods like you are a Goddess so they might not know, but then they would have to be dumb since you send their children gifts each year. You can use my family to practice on too. I'm sure that they would love one more person to girl talk wi…" A yawn split off the last word, as his eyes drifted closed.

"That is enough for now my chocolate Adonis but we will pick this conversation back up where it started in the morning." She whispered helping him lay back onto the bed.

"Yes, Pen, whatever you want. I love you." He told her when she curled into his side holding his middle. She carefully laid her head on his shoulder so that his bad arm was stretched out behind her and her arms weren't holding him to tight on his ribs.

"Love you too," she said as she watched him fall asleep.

Not surprisingly Penelope woke first and she started making some calls, the first of witch was to Reid. "Hey, it's Garcia." She said since he didn't say anything and sounded out of breath when he picked up.

"Hi, what can I do for you do you need help with Derek?" He asked sounding oddly pained.

"Not like you think. You agreed to the triplex idea right?" putting aside his strange behavior for now.

"I didn't think he had a chance to tell you about that but yes I had decided that I would do it if you wanted to as well." his voice jumped a few pitches in the middle before settling again and Garcia had a good idea what she had interrupted.

"Good then I need your help, since we don't know what he was looking at we need to get to his house and find out if he has any information there about it. If you don't find any I want you to bring me his computer." She decided to torture him, instead of having him call her back later. It was his own fault for answering the phone anyway.

"Garcia he has a regular desktop at his apartment…" Reid started but his voice was muffled by something.

"Fine then just turn it on and I will walk you through getting me remotely logged into it so that I can snoop. Once we find it I want you to go and check it out. You'll need to let me know what you think and what the asking price is. We should call Hotch to see if he wouldn't write up the bid for us. I have a key if you need one."

"Well I would feel better with a key but I don't really need one. I'll stop over in twenty to get it. Then I will call if I need you to do your computer thing." Reid said over the noise of a female voice on his side of the phone.

"Reid?"

"Yes, Garcia?" he asked innocently, pretending like it had never happened.

"Who was that just now?" Penelope asked a huge grin on her face.

"Don't say it like that Garcia. I had an old friend come over last night and we were up so late talking that I made her stay…" His voice drifted off and he covered the phone obviously telling her to stop doing something. "Anyway I made her stay. She was just about to leave anyway. I'll be over in half an hour to get that key." He told her.

"Alright Reid have fun finishing that 'talk' that you're having next time don't answer in the middle just call back later." She told him and he hung up on her but not fast enough for Penelope not to her a tell tail moan that she was sure came out of his throat.

She laughed so hard that she woke Derek, not that he told her right away he was having fun just watching his goddess standing nearly naked in the middle of her room laughing so hard she was crying staring at the phone.

"Garcia what has gotten into you?" He asked when she settled down to just slight giggles.

"Reid I called him to ask him to get some things from your apartment and I think that since it was me he answered thinking that something was wrong but he was obviously in the middle of something and she was none to happy about him stopping." The look on Derek's face made her laugh all the more.

"Our little genius is growing up!" He told her in a voice that sounded almost sad. But he was chuckling too, until he grimaced in pain. That got Pen to stop as well and she went to get him another pain pill.

"Pen? I have one question that I'm not sure how we are going to deal with." He told her when she came back with a new glass of water.

"What is that?" she asked serious now not wanting to make him laugh since it hurt him.

"Well, I guess it is two problems. The first is more urgent then the second. I kind have to umm…"

"Derek just spit it out would you, didn't we decided last night not to do this?" she asked him.

"Yeah but this is a little different and I'm not sure you helping would be helpful. You see Goddess I have to umm… use the restroom but if you help we might be a while before anything happens." He finally told her and she blushed.

"Well honey, it is me, the team, or a home nurse of my picking. One named Bruno would be best don't you think?" She asked him still blushing but grinning evilly now.

"I pick you. So how are we going to do this?" he asked still not sure that he wanted them to move into being that intimate without even being on a real date yet.

"Well first lets get you off the bed and into the chair then into the bathroom, and we'll go from there. No weight on your broken ankle but it would help us if you could put some on your sprain. You use your good arm and I will lift from under your other." They managed to get him into the chair without mishap and into the bathroom.

"Alright here comes the hard part. How shy are you going to be about this?" she asked him.

"Baby girl believe me I am in no way shy about this but I was serious about your help and I don't want to scare you off, especially now when I can't do anything about it…"

"Alright I think I have an idea wait here." She said backing out of the room and coming back with her floor length robe. "Put this on backwards, then I will help you get those pants down and it will be similar to a hospital gown."

It smelled like her and he groaned not knowing if that would help him any with his not so little problem.

"Now what?" she asked, slightly frustrated with him.

"Honey I really do appreciate your help and all but this will not help my ah problem." She looked at him perplexed and it hit him, "Honey, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but have you ever spent the whole night with a man?" when she shook her head her growled lightly in the back of his throat, "Well men have this problem in the morning one that you and your sent that covers this robe just make worse unless I can umm alleviate it." He wasn't looking at her and he could still tell when she understood, her little gasp clued him in.

"Derek you are being shy with me! Hot stuff I want you and while you are banged up like this I can't have you. You could have told me what this was all about and I would have helped you much sooner. Honey I can't help you unless I know the problem." She told him and she took the robe from him and placed it on the sink.

"Goddess, I…" he trailed off when she reached down and started to slide his sleep pants out from under him, being very careful with him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

They had just finished getting Derek back into bed when Reid buzzed for her to let him up. "Now Derek remember no grilling him on who the lady was. That is his business and he is being a good friend getting you some things from your apartment."

"Yes, Goddess!" He answered her as any good slave might, and she laughed thinking that if he was healthy he would have walked off acting as if he was hunched backed and club footed, just to fit the image he knew that he put in her head.

"I didn't think I had to tell you to behave, not that Reid would think anything of you flirting with me." She quietly chided him as she walked over to open the door.

"So Reid promise me that next time you will let it go to voicemail and just call me back." Garcia told him and he turned red, glancing around obviously to see if Derek had heard her. His grin told him that she had.

"Sooo… Reid. Pen told me that she had an interesting conversation with you this morning. How pissed was your girl?"

"She thought it was kinky until she heard that it was a woman on the other end and she decided to stake her claim just in case the woman I was talking to was interested too. And those are her words, I asked. She felt better when I explained what had happened." Reid admitted Blushing so much that he almost matched the bright shade of her couch. "So what was it you wanted me to get from his apartment for you?"

Garcia looked at him and he rolled his eyes telling her that he did remember but was playing it up for Derek. Before she could make up an answer to that question Derek answered for her.

"I could use a few changes of p.j. pants, maybe a few t-shirts, my robe is on my bed. My ready bag has all the toiletries that I need. I have a pile of books on my bedside table that I have been meaning to read and now I guess I have the time. Thanks for going through the trouble buddy. I owe you, especially seeing what we interrupted."

"This is nothing more then either of you would do for the rest of the team, and like I told Garcia she had to leave soon anyway, or she would have been late for work." He explained to them, so they would stop bringing it up.

"Here is his key; his alarm code is his mother's birthday, month and day." She told him. "0806."

"How did you know what the number meant?" He asked then answered himself, "Never mind I forgot I was talking to the Goddess of computer found knowledge."

"That's right now you take your pills and take a nap I will make breakfast and keep yours warm until you wake up again."

"Yes, Goddess!" He said it the same way that he had earlier making Reid shake his head and mutter,

"I can just picture him walking away hunched over arms swinging and dragging a foot. When he says it like that."

"I was thinking the same thing…" she let that thought trail off. "If you want when you bring that stuff back I can have something made up for you too." She said as she walked him to the door and away from Derek so that he could try and sleep.

"No thanks Garcia I had something this morning already."

"Yeah, I know you did but I wasn't offering that. I meant breakfast." His mouth dropped open as he stared at her. The blush that had just gone away was back in full force. "If this is how you react to my teasing all the time Spencer I am will refuse to talk to the team unless there is a webcam so that I can see. You are just too funny."

"Thanks I think, still no to the food, I had my breakfast already."

"Really, I guess that sex is the new breakfast of champions?" Ignoring her now Reid just walked out of her apartment shaking his head in utter amazement as she laughed at him.

Garcia made sure Morgan was asleep before going into her home office. Here she sent Hotch an email explaining what she and Spencer were planning on doing and asking if he could help. He must have been at his desk as he responded nearly as soon as she had sent it.

'Of course I will help tell Reid to get me the information and you work on getting the financial end set up. I don't want to know how you plan on doing this without Morgan's help do I? Never mind I never asked. I will let you know when I need it.'

Just then her phone rang and she ran to grab it before it rang again not wanting to wake Morgan.

"Alright I need you to go to a site for me alright thanks I'm in. I'll print it for you then go talk to Hotch he said he would help. Tell him I said thanks." Garcia said, then hung up and dialed it again, "Hi, Mike! Is Tammy there? No? Alright could you tell her that I am back and then when she isn't busy that she could bring Clooney back to my place? Thanks again for watching him I know it was short notice. Bye Mike."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

AN: Please Review and let me know what you think!


	10. Friends Part 1

Chapter 10: Friends

Derek was setting up in her bed reading one of the books from his pile, and Garcia was in the kitchen making them dinner, when the door bell went off. She went over to see who it was.

"Come on up guys!" She told them, seeing it was Tammy and Mike with Clooney. "Hi guys, thanks for bringing him back! Hi Clooney did you miss me?" She asked him, he waged his tail and allowed her to pet him, all the while sniffing her. All of the sudden he took off towards her room. "Clooney stay down!" she yelled after him but it was too late he had already leapt into the air towards Derek.

"Ohhhh…" Derek Groaned, "Clooney get off!" He said pushing the big puppy with his good arm all the time grimacing at the dog's weight on his legs.

"Clooney get out here right now!" Garcia demanded as she walked towards her room and to everyone's but her surprise he did just what she said despite her voice being extremely angry. "That is my good boy, now you have to stay off your poor daddy. He is pretty banged up and you would hurt him! Come on lets go back in there and you be good."

"Did she say daddy?" Mike asked Tammy.

"Forget that did you hear that? She has a man in her room!" Tammy told him and they walked after her, then in a whisper she told him, "We know that she doesn't own a dog but was watching one and then she had to run off to see someone. Now she is back and Clooney's daddy is in her room!" Tammy told her husband excitedly.

"So Penelope, who is this?" Tammy asked before she could see Derek's injuries.

"Oh, Tammy I'm sorry I forgot I didn't want Clooney to hurt Derek. This is Derek Morgan we work together." She told her friend and her husband noticing them behind her. And she stepped aside so that they could see each other. "Derek these are my friends Tammy and Mike, they watched Clooney for me when I flew to Ohio.

"I want to thank you for watching my boy here, when Pen came to see me in the hospital." Derek told them holding out his good hand to shake each of theirs.

"He was no trouble a pleasure really, and our kids loved it. They didn't want us to take him back, and I think I will need to buy them one of their own." Mike said stepping forward to Shake Derek's hand.

"Well for the next couple of months I will be laid up if Pen doesn't care I wouldn't mind them visiting him and getting some of his energy out. I usually run him twice a day wouldn't want him to get lazy on me."

"We'll see, but I am sure that the kids would love that. Thank you for offering." Tammy told him. She was watching him and Derek could tell that she was wondering what had happened to him. Pen saw his discomfort and that he was trying to figure out how to get them past this.

"I was just making dinner would you two like to join me?" She asked her friends.

"Oh, no we can't stay. We have to pick the kids up from school." Tammy told her, as she and Mike walked back towards the door.

"Oh, tell them I said hi. You really should bring them over sometime I don't get to see them enough." Pen told them.

"Then we may just take Mr. Morgan up on his over to have them play with Clooney, that way we all win." Mike told them.

"Just let us know." Pen told them as they walked out. Once they were gone she went back into her room. "I'm sorry Hot Stuff; I forgot how nosy she can be. I should have held him at the door until they were gone." She leaned in and kissed him before going back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

When it was done she plated them up one plate and carried it back into her room. He held it while she settled in next to him then she set it on a pillow in her lap and gave him his fork. They snuggled and played while they ate, feeding each other and stealing kisses. She put the plate aside and continued the kiss, until he hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry," She told him pulling back, "Apparently we are going to have to lay off of doing this until you are better."

"Awe, come on you don't think we could come up with a way…" He was nearly begging.

"Sorry, Hot Stuff, but I refuse to do something that would most definitely hurt you." She told him pouting a bit herself. "We'll see what happens when you are better, but for now we can't." She told him then kissed him lightly and got up, taking their plate to the kitchen. She returned with his medicine and cleaned his still open wounds before leaving him to sleep as she cleaned the kitchen.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

They fell into a comfortable dance after that night. Sleeping together, helping Derek in the bathroom, Garcia working with the team, and making them meals, while Derek would read to pass the time, and once she was done with work they would watch movies and talk, sometimes late into the night. Derek hated having her wait on him hand and foot, and she hated seeing him stuck in bed all the time, but they managed through it with just a few arguments, which ended in both of them apologizing. All the while Garcia managed to keep the transaction to herself, and made sure that none of the team mentioned it either, though it did help that they knew it was a secret.

By the end of the month the triplex was in all three of their name's and individual payments arranged, thanks to Hotch and all of his contacts. Garcia hired a moving company to get all of Derek's things over there and had Reid give them the key. He also took pictures of all of the valuable things incase something got lost, stolen, or broken. Not that the moving company had a chance to steal anything Hotch had a team of newer agents supervising the move.

On Friday Garcia asked Reid to come spend some time with Derek so that she could set up her new computers in her new home. Well not that Derek knew that she told him that she had some errands to run and an old friend was in town that she was going to have lunch with.

"Who is this friend?" he asked her sounding jealous, which he was and that made Penelope secretly happy but she would never tell him that.

"Just a friend of mine, don't worry Derek there is nothing going on I promise I love you and no one else. Just trust me you will like what I have planned for you. Don't forget Friday we go and get you a walking cast so you be good for Reid and stay off your leg. We don't want the doctor changing his mind and making you stay off it for another month like they thought originally." Garcia told him switching to stern instead of teasing and completely avoiding the subject. "Once you can walk around on your own you'll see why I went to lunch today I promise." She quipped as she walked out the door just as Reid was coming in.

"Do you know where she is going?" Derek asked him but Reid didn't have any better idea then Morgan did.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Garcia walked up to her door and unlocked it going inside for the first time since she had bought the place. She had fallen in love with it when she first pulled up it was perfect for the three of them and she and Derek would have plenty of room to grow here as a couple. She was startled when the door bell rang.

"Hello, are you Penelope Garcia? I am Juan Lopez." The man standing there in a t-shirt, jeans, and boots told her.

"Yes, Mr. Lopez, I am. Please come in we are waiting for one more person before we get started. You could look around if you'd like. I'm sorry that there is no place to sit I wanted to renovate this place before I moved in." She lied, not that it mattered because just then the door bell rang again.

"Pen, it is so good to see you again. You were so mysterious in the email I just had to see what I had the right expertise in to help with your new home." Said the man dressed in the standard black suit that marked him as a member of one of the alphabets, now standing on her front porch. They hugged quickly then she brought him inside saying,

"Dom, it is good to see you and I promised I would explain right. Come on in I have someone I want you to work with. Before you ask, no you don't have to teach him anything."

"Mr. Lopez this is Dom. Dom this is my contractor Mr. Lopez." She introduced the men as they shook hands.

"Please I told you to call me Juan." The contractor told her.

Garcia ignored his comment wanting to get started. "Alright now I am going to explain what I want and why I need both of you. I work at the FBI and they have this very strict rule against fraternization of agents especially if they work on the same team. Then for obvious reasons my fiancé and I have not told anyone about us. We would like to move in together but that would throw up some red flags to the higher ups. What we decided before he was injured was that we would get this place with a third member of our team and connect my part to his, secretly. That way it looks like the three of us just got sick of apartment living. Dom I need you to do a few things first and foremost though is connecting mine, this unit, with Derek's, the one to the North. I also need for you devise a way for us to know if we are in one or the other if the phone is ringing or if the door bell is being rung. It would need to not be obvious incase either of us had visitors who would find a phone ringing but not very odd. And the last is the most important we need two security systems that also work together."

"Would you like cameras?" Dom asked.

"Yes, but not anything noticeable and I want to be able to remotely access the feeds. And I mean just me having that ability. I can program something for you if you need it. I would also like them to have a station on the home TV that requires a code to access. "She explained knowing that it would be completely possible.

"And what will I be doing then Miss Garcia?" asked the contractor, being more formal now since she blew him off, earlier about the formality.

"You will be improving the sound proofing, not just between this unit and the south unit but this unit and the north unit. It is just a precaution again if either of us has guests. You will be making this den area closed off and installing a smart door so that my computers will be safe. You will have a heating and cooling guy set up a system for just that room with independent digital controls. You will be installing two hidden gun saves for my man as I will not have his weapons laying about the house. One will be in his unit and the other will be in mine in the master bedrooms preferably. Dom if you could get those for me so that he could install them. Let me know how much they will be and I will get you the money ahead of time."

"Anything else?" the men asked nearly together.

"For right now this will just be in my unit. I want the floor reinforced and better sound proofing installed, just in the master suite. Once we get my side done and we move into it I may have some things for you to do to Derek's side. I want you to start with anything that would be in any way related to Derek's side and I want it done as fast as you can get it done. I will pay for work to be done round the clock. He will be up and walking soon and I want this done before then. So priority is the door and the gun safe." Penelope told them the contractor's eyes were nearly out of his head when she continued. "If the young man in the South unit asks what I am having done just tell him that you are putting in the room for my computers and some other little things I wanted done before I moved in remember that he is on my team and while he wouldn't rat us out we don't want to get him in trouble for knowing."

"Anything else I have to get back so that I can get the gear I will need for this. If you give me a key I will start work on this tonight." Dom told her.

"That is all I can think of right now remember I need you to email me the bills and any questions you come up with. Mail and phone calls means that Derek could answer or read. But even he is not allowed to touch my babies. Oh and Dom, not try to wear something so telling Reid will spot you from a mile away. He is our resident genius if he sees you dressed like this coming into my unit it will get him wondering." She waved a hand toward his suit, to show what she meant.

"Would you like us to finish paint the walls when we are that far or would you rather do that yourself?" asked the contractor

"The office should be white, or close to it. How about you just paint everything else a white primer and I will pick and paint it some other time."

She gave them each a set of keys to both of her and Derek's unit and had a thought, "Could you make all the locks for these two units work on the same keys? That way no matter whose we went to we would have keys, a little silly but then other people don't see two sets of keys on our rings. That also would need to be done before Derek is mobile. "

"Okay, Pen, where do you want the door between them to be?" Dom asked.

"Use your best judgment, but in the master suites somewhere. Plan together let me know what you decide and I will let you know if I approve of that before it gets done. I want to thank you both for undertaking this, but I do need to go now Reid has to get back to work and Derek will get jealous if I stay to much longer. And this Dom should make us even."

"Not by far, Pen you saved my life." He told her.

"Yeah but you are saving mine by not only doing this off the books but by including all of this stuff that no normal person has access to. You could report us, and you wont instead you are helping me do something for the man that I love. I say we are even, risking one's career is payment enough." She told him quietly out of ear shot of Mr. Lopez.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM


	11. Friends Part 2

AN: Nothing that is familiar is mine.

Chapter 11: Friends Part 2

She grabbed something to eat on her way back as she was supposed to have gone to lunch. Reid and Derek were laughing when she walked in. This made her smile, he could laugh again without pain, so his ribs were healed and that was excellent news. She walked past them into her office to rid herself of her purse, and then hung up her coat before returning to the living room.

"Hey, Goddess how was your date?" Morgan asked when she came back out.

"It wasn't a date just an old friend that came into town and want to do lunch to tell me some news. He is engaged and brought along his soon-to-be wife. We were close in college and we still talk through email all of the time. But this was big enough that he wanted to tell me in person. She is a lovely woman just the type I saw him settling down with." She answered.

"You couldn't tell us that when you left?" Derek asked pouting slightly. Which Reid distracted by his phone ringing didn't notice.

"I didn't know when I left Hot Stuff, remember I said he wanted to tell me in person he just told me that he was in town and wanted to have lunch and he wouldn't take no for an answer." She answered as she came and sat on the arm of the couch next to him. "Who was that Spence?" Garcia asked him when he returned to their conversation.

"Oh, it was Hotch; he said that the whole team is coming over to for dinner tonight that he wont take no for an answer. They are bringing everything with them. JJ will be coming with Will and Henry." Reid told her and over Derek's head her eyes got really big and Reid acted like he was shaking his hair out of his face to tell her no Hotch wouldn't spill the beans. "I need to get back and finish my paper work so that I can come over too." He said petting Clooney one last time before walking to the door.

They watched him go before Garcia got up and locked the door, put in their most recent movie selection and then snuggled into his good side on the couch as he had his legs out on the coffee table. He leaned over and kissed her passionately before turning his attention back to the screen. She reached up and held his hand that was draped over her shoulder, as this was as close as she would let them get until the doctor cleared him for strenuous activity.

"I Love you Derek." She told him laying her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Penelope." He answered leaning his head against hers. He fell asleep not far into the movie but she stayed there with him until she could hear the message alert on her computer. She slid out from under him and made sure that Clooney and the pillows would prop him up, not wanting him to fall over onto the couch and wake up.

The message was from Dom, 'I think I will put the door in the back of both walk in closets, well hidden and easily done over if ever you move out of this place and into somewhere else. And Lopez thinks that he could work the gun safe into the smaller linen closets. What size do they need to be? Does he just have hand guns or are we talking rifles and such?'

'The placement of the door is fine with me, and so is the placement of the gun safes. How about for the one in my unit hand gun sized and the one in his able to hold a small arsenal? I may not like guns but I am okay that my man does, and I know that he has at least a few.' Was her response.

'Okay, I'll tell him. I have one more question. How about we do a second connection between the kitchen pantries? That way if you need to answer the door and you are already downstairs you don't have to run upstairs and then back down?'

'That's a good idea but is that hidden enough?' She asked.

'It will be when I am done with it…say Wednesday…I'll let you know when you can come see everything.'

Garcia finished the little bit of paper work that needed done and then set about cleaning her whole apartment while Derek slept on the couch. She did everything but sweep so as to not wake him. She even neatly stacked their decoy pillows and blankets neatly on the writing desk that was behind the couch. They had not wanted to field questions about sleeping arrangements from the team so they set out two pillows and some blankets and told them that Garcia was sleeping there while Derek healed in her bed. She changed her sheets and started a load of laundry to get it out of the way.

JJ and Will were first to arrive and with them they brought their new baby boy, Henry. Will placed the car seat on the couch next to the still sleeping Derek. Garcia gushed over him, even stealing little Henry from Will as he lifted him out of the seat. While JJ watched her laughing. Will now without his son moved the seat down to the floor out of the way; since he doubted that it would be needed until they went to go home later tonight.

"Will there are drinks in the fridge if you want to get something for you and JJ." Garcia told him before returning her attention to the baby in her arms.

Derek had woken up at Garcia's chatter to little Henry and smiled oddly at her. He had never wanted children but seeing her right then with JJ's little boy Derek could see it becoming a better and better idea. He would love to see Garcia surrounded by their children. That thought made him groan a little and alerted them that he was awake. Seeing Derek was awake JJ moved to steal Henry from Garcia but she was already passing him to Morgan, making sure that he could handle the boy with just his good arm. JJ watched them with her son and smiled they would be excellent parents and you could see that they both wanted children, no matter that Derek had said on many occasions that he never wanted children. Garcia watched him with Henry as well and felt a strange urge that she had never had before. She had never really thought about having kids but seeing Derek with this one seemed to turn on her biological clock.

Will came back with soda for Derek and JJ and beer for himself and Garcia. Just as there was another buzz at the door. Emily came up and she hurried to take off her coat and put down her purse then walked right over and stole Henry from Morgan, just as he started to fuss. Emily swayed and bounced and that did the trick off calming him down.

"Were did you learn to be so good with kids?" JJ asked, "It took me a week to figure that out!"

"All of the other diplomat's children were younger then me so I helped watch them while our parents were out is not something you ever forget." As she finished saying this Hotch waked in baring bags and bags of food, Rossi soon followed him, he was carrying a case of soda, and a case of beer.

"How are you healing?" Rossi asked Derek before he took his load into the kitchen to unpack.

"I'm doing much better, I get a walking cast soon but my boss told me that I couldn't come back for another two months." Derek pouted, he was just faking it but apparently this room of profilers didn't catch on, only Garcia did.

"I know Morgan, I'm sorry but you have to no matter how much better you are feeling we need you at the top of your game before you go back into the field. Just take your time, visit your family, do something for you. Before you know it you will be back at work and not having time to go visit them." Hotch told him as he came back out of the kitchen after having dropped of his bags.

"I will, in fact I already have plans to. I just need to be a little more mobile before I can." Derek told him.

"Where is Reid?" Hotch asked Emily, as he stole Henry from her.

"Hey, I was playing with him. I don't really know where Reid went. He was going to leave when I did but he thought of something and said that he would meet us here."

While Hotch and Emily were talking about Reid, Rossi went into the kitchen and fixed up the first few plates, he came out carrying four of them and passed them to JJ, Will, Derek, and Garcia.

"You four sit eat, not that you can do anything else Derek but still let the rest of us worry about your children or your chores for the night. We are having a party so have fun." Just then Reid walked in, carrying a laptop.

"What I thought Morgan might get bored, all he had me grab him was books. You all know Garcia would never let him surf the net on one of her own computers. This is my old lap top; I thought I could let him borrow it now that I have my new one." Reid told them as they eyed him suspiciously.

Everyone else went through the kitchen and got something to eat when they felt like it passing Henry around so that everyone had a chance to eat and he never got put down. Derek held him again resting the little boy on his chest and breathing deeply managed to put the baby to sleep, and he just held him like that letting him sleep until JJ and Will wanted to get him packed up to leave.

"Well I guess it is good that he likes you." Will told him before he took his son from Derek. "Since JJ and I decided to ask you and Penelope to be his god parents."

Derek looked at JJ shocked and just nodded, while Garcia ran and gave her a hug. Laughing JJ hugged her back until Garcia tore away and went to hug Will. JJ walked over and leaned down to give Morgan a hug as well before they left.

"I'm glad you said yes, you were so good with him. You would be a great father, keep in mind I told you that if the subject ever comes up." She whispered that last part to him and he smiled, knowing she was talking about him and Garcia.

"I may need you to tell me again if I chicken out." He warned her before she pulled away.

Reid and Emily stayed and cleaned after everyone had gone since they had not brought anything for the party, like the team had agreed on before they had started planning this. The trouble came when Derek shot Garcia a look, one that said we need to get them out of here. She moved closer as they watched the movie so that he could tell her what was going through his head.

"I have a feeling if we solve my current problem with them in the house our relationship may not seem so platonic to them." He told her. Understanding she rose from the couch and walked into her kitchen to try and get them to go without having finished cleaning.

"Hey guys while it is really nice of you to clean up, you don't have to…"

"Garcia don't even try it we planned a party at your apartment without even asking we are not going to make you clean up after us." Emily told her.

"Alright but it is late come back tomorrow and do it. I was wanting to get to sleep…" She told them.

"If you're sure, we'll come back tomorrow and finish, promise you'll go to sleep and ignore all of this mess?" Emily asked.

"Of course I will it has just been a long day Clooney kept waking me up to take him out last night so I didn't get much sleep." She lied hopping that sounded believable.

"Oh, well then in that case get some sleep, and we'll get out of your hair." Reid told her as they went to get their things. "Good night guys."

"Night Reid, Night Em. Thanks for coming over it was fun." Derek told them, while Garcia waved as she faked a yawn behind her other hand.

As soon as she heard the elevator she locked the door and help Derek onto his better ankle then into his chair. From the wheelchair she helped him into the bathroom and helped him as had become a ritual for the two of them. She was stroking him as he was already hard from anticipation of these times with her. Every time he had to pee now he got hard, it made him wonder if he could somehow un-train himself of that. Well he wasn't wondering it right then, of course. Infact his brain had already shut off. Once Garcia got Derek back into bed she went and got him one of his pills but he refused to take it.

"Come get in bed baby girl. I promise I will take it when we are done." He told her.

"Done doing what, Hot Stuff?" She asked him a smile on her face, but she stood her ground. "I told you already that I wont…"

"I wasn't thinking that but now that you mention it…"

"Derek I said no." She told him and turned to walk from the room.

"Penelope come here I promise that I wont get hurt. I want you to turn off the over head light so that you don't have to get back up and turn it off but I want to be able to see you…" He told her.

"I don't know Derek…"

"Don't you trust me?" He asked his mouth was pouting but his eyes were lit with pleasure.

"Your brain I trust, what I don't trust is when you let your other head do the thinking and I have this feeling that the one you are currently using is not the one I trust." She told him, smiling evilly at him.

"I'm hurt!" he told her, this time really pouting.

"Derek, just tell me what you want…"

"No, I want you to trust me, I promised that I would not hurt myself, and I wont." He told her, almost in a full sulk now. He had really hoped to do this for her but she wasn't cooperating.

"Fine just give me a few minutes to take a shower and I will join you for what ever it is that you have in mind. The minute I think that you are going to hurt yourself I am going to go and sleep on the couch for real, and I wont feel guilty in the least about it. Got that buster?" She asked him.

"Yes, my Goddess I understand." He told her a smile returning to his face.

When she returned Derek had a grin on his face that spoke volumes and she nearly started arguing with him but thought that she should see what he was wanting to do. Derek had been sitting in that bed now for a month with very little to be happy about besides that they were together. That was why she wanted the triplex to be done by the time he was back on his feet, well sort of at least. So she walked over and turned off the overhead like he had asked, and turned on her bedside lamp as his was already on.

"So what do you have in mind?" She asked him as she pulled back the covers and climbed in.

"Just a little bit of payback…" He told her quietly as he started kissing her being sure to keep his casts clear of both of them. He kissed her senseless and then started pulling off her clothes with some help from Garcia so that he could do everything one handed. She tried to cover herself when he had most of her clothes of but he tore the covers away from her.

"No way baby girl, I want to see you when I drive you crazy." He muttered against her breast. "Lift your hips Goddess, help me out a little." He said lifting his head so that he could see her face and grinned like a mad man to see her so worked up over him. "See baby girl, this is what you do for me daily and I thought it was time for a little payback."

He got her bottoms of and continued his way down carefully moving his leg so as to not hurt himself as he had promised. She had wanted him for so long and he was excellent, hitting all of her buttons that when he reached her center she cried out her pleasure, screaming his name as she went over. He smiled up at her taking in her expression, while continuing to stroke her lightly until he saw that she had returned to earth. Then he continued his ministrations, he didn't stop until she was begging him to stop.

"Derek… I can't… take anymore… not if you… can't please… Angel…" She told him between her panting breaths.

"Alright goddess but remember that this was just a tease once you allow us to go all the way you wont even remember having any other lover." He told her as he moved carefully back up the bed.

"Is that right?" She asked him turning off the light on her bedside. He nodded as like he had told her that he took his pills and turned off his own lamp. Then caressed her hair with his good hand when she snuggled into his side.

"Of course its right didn't you know that Adonis's were made for their Goddess?" He teased, as he pulled the covers over both of them.

"Good night my Chocolate Adonis." She told him stretching up to kiss him, "I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Penelope. Have wonderful dreams of us my beautiful Goddess."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

AN: Review let me know what you think!


	12. Surprises

AN: I own nothing that is familiar. I'm not sure if a company name is against the rules or not but I most assuredly don't own it. (You'll understand when you get there. Nor do I know anyone, at least not off the top of my head, with anything from there.)

Chapter 12: Surprises

Garcia wanted to check on the work before taking Derek over to the triplex so the day before he was to have his walking cast put on Garcia called JJ to stay with him for a little bit but she was stuck and told Garcia that she would see who could come over. When she opened the door to find Hotch she was shocked.

"Well I know JJ said she was busy but you didn't need to drop what you were doing to come stay with Derek, he can get around on his other leg now." She told him.

"It is okay Garcia I needed a break. Do you know how long you will be gone?"

"Not yet, a friend asked me to look at something for his fiancé wanted a woman's opinion." She lied to his face and saw that he didn't believe her so she left quickly.

"Hotch she has been lying about something all week but she always uses the same line so I can't call her on an error in it. What I can't figure out is why she feels like she has to lie." Derek told him, seeing that Hotch had caught the lie also.

"I'm sure she has a reason…" but Derek cut him off.

"There should be no reason for her to lie to me…" Derek trailed off realizing who he was talking to.

"And why would she have no reason to lie to you Derek? In fact her lying started earlier then a week ago…" Hotch started then remembered that the triplex was supposed to be a secret and figured that was what she was lying to Derek about. It made him wonder what she was lying to him about but then thought about Derek's comment again and smiled.

"Really and what was she so brave as to lie to you about? Well I guess besides just now." Derek asked more then a little interested in what Garcia was hiding, and wanting Hotch to not notice his change in topic. Too bad for Derek that Hotch did notice it and went after it, not wanting to be the one to ruin Garcia's secret.

"Nice way to avoid my question but I'll ask it again and by itself. So Derek, why would you say that Penelope has now reason to lie to you?"

Derek didn't answer at first. He was weighing his options but decided that Hotch would see through a lie if Derek told him one too. He smiled and said "We are seeing each other, and I guess living together. When we left for this last case we had just spent the day together, not even a real date. And when they were telling me to take off my gear I was so afraid that I would never have gotten the chance to tell her how I felt I sent her a Morris code message. Telling her that I loved her, she responded in kind. JJ is the only one that knows she figured it out before we even left for the plane that first day. We figured that we would need to tell you as well, but that all went to hell when they captured me."

"Yeah, that makes sense your attitude on the plane and why JJ talked to you, what did Reid say after that to make you so happy?" Hotch said thinking back.

"He came up with a plan without even knowing that he had done it. One that if it is still up for sale I plan on following through on as soon as I have this damn thing off my leg. There was this triplex on the market and I talked Reid and Garcia into moving into it with me, each of us having our own units each a place to call home and not have to worry about the rent going up or the mortgage being too high."

"Yeah?" Hotch asked trying not to smile knowing know exactly why Garcia had lied to him at least. She was doing all of this to make Morgan happy. "Alright since Penelope is not close with her family I am going to give you the papa bear speech and you will listen because she has been hurt far too often in her life…" Hotch started only to be cut of by Derek.

"Hotch, I know. I love her. Hell I think I have always loved her, but for some reason was too stupid to see it for myself. If I hadn't driven home on auto pilot from the case before I don't think I would have ever figured it out." At the look on Hotch's face Derek paused not wanting to incur his wrath. "I want to point out at this time that as of yet we have still not gone on a proper date or technically have we ah…"

"Yeah, I get it." Hotch informed him

"Hotch I really do love her and once I can get around on my own I am going to a very high end place to find her a ring. Well not really but when it was new it was high end. I told her once that she could practice sharing with my family what better way then to give her my Great-Grandmother ring set? They are perfect for her, Granny was unusual she liked things her way and Gramps knew that. He got her a ring alright but instead of a Diamond center it is this huge natural pearl, and in the channel setting it alternates diamonds and sapphires around it. Gramps hand picked each of the stones and the pearl. Gramps always told us it was made by Harry Winston. The family had it appraised once and it is a Harry Winston original, one that was designed specifically for a man, though the paper work never said who."

"Derek, I get what you are telling me. But I am warning you anyway because I love Halley and it still fell apart around my ears. You work harder to make this thing that you have with Penelope work. I am fine with you to being together as long as it does not interfere with work. When do you plan on going to your mother's?" Hotch asked confusing Morgan for a moment.

"Umm, why? Not that I am questioning your right to know, but that wasn't remotely connected to our conversation."

"Yes, it was I figured that since you are trying to keep your relationship low key you may want to take Garcia with you. I will have to come up with some excuse to give her time off so that she can go. Besides you wouldn't keep something like that in an apartment that you are only in about a fifth of the time. Let me guess your mom has it."

"Well I guess you are a profiler who else would think that far in ahead of his own conversation. I was going to ask for you to find a way for her to come with me. I know that fraternization is against the rules which is why we had to tell you eventually but now that you know are you going to have to transfer one of us?" Derek asked suddenly afraid that he had jeopardized the team and their relationship by telling him.

"Normally it is not forgiven but with both of your track records the BAU would be sore for losing either of you and the director owes me a favor, that keeps us over Strauss's head and she can't do anything about it." Hotch told him calmly.

"What do you want from us Hotch?" Derek asked ready to do nearly anything for the use of that very important favor.

"I haven't decided yet, for right now treat each other right and do your best to make it work. Have you thought about telling the rest of the team?" Hotch asked wondering what they would do if their relationship was allowed by the director.

"I want to shout it to everyone, to tell the world how much I love her but that I think would embarrass her and I would never do that. I will ask her what she wants to do and we'll go from there. Though I think it would be great fun to see how long it would take the rest of the team to figure it out. I mean they are profilers if they can't see what is right in front of their faces…"

"It would be a good test for them, so until I let you know about the director's decision plan on acting like you aren't together at the office. Now that we have that out of the way what are we going to do today?" Hotch asked.

"How about a game of Chess?" Morgan asked he hadn't had a good game since Gideon had left the BAU.

"Alright does Garcia have a board?"

"Yeah, it is up in that closet over there." Derek told him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hi, guys how is the work coming? Derek gets his walking cast tomorrow you think that we'll be ready for him?" Penelope greeted her Contractor, Mr. Lopez, and her friend Dom, as she walked up the steps to the porch.

"How about we take you on a tour, and let you decide for yourself?" Dom asked her, hugging her into his side.

They led her in through her own unit but instead of staying there they walked into the pantry like Dom had suggested. It didn't look like anything but a pantry, well until Dom stepped on something and switched a hidden latch. Then a section of the back shelves swung into the next unit.

"That is perfect Dom. No one should be able to just stumble into either side. Show me how it works." Beaming like a kid in a candy store.

"Alright step here on this stain, I did that to the floor so that you could find it easier and you can always tell people it was there from the previous owner. It is a pressure sensor that unless you are standing on it will not allow the other switch to move. The other switch is about waist high on the right, it slides down to open it, and then you have to push to open the door. It will swing either way so no matter whose side you are on it will swing into the others. The controls are the same on the other side, so that no matter which of you is using it you should be able to figure it out." Dom explained, then closed the Door again and had her try opening it.

"Great!" she told him as she walked through to the other side. And waited for them to follow her threw and show her the rest.

Since they did nothing to the downstairs Mr. Lopez led them all upstairs. He showed her the gun safe that he had installed in the master suite's linen closet.

"It is fire proof, and large enough to hold twelve rifles, it has a few separate locking compartments inside of it for extra bullets and such. The code is digital and can be reprogrammed once the door is open, currently it is set to 123456, as is the one in your own unit."

"Thank you. This is perfect, hidden from plain view and in the master suite, where not to many people besides Derek and I will be." She told him.

"I am glad that you like it, Dom why not show her the other door so we can show her what was done in her own unit." Mr. Lopez asked. So Dom led them into the closet. Again he stepped on some thing but this time he slid the wall out of the way, like a pocket door.

"It wont open unless you are again stepping on the stain and you are sliding the section of wall. Again not something that I thought would happen to often without knowing what you are doing." Dom told her and closed it again, allowing her to open it and lead them into her own unit again.

She was shocked to see her room painted a deep purple. She loved the color and was pleased to see it accented with cream painted crown molding, baseboards, and a chair rail.

"This is excellent! I didn't think you would have enough time to paint. How did you know what color to paint my room?" She asked twirling around, only then noticing the flooring, a dark stained wood that went perfectly with the other colors. "And this flooring, it is beautiful!"

"I know your favorite color is purple and I just picked the one that seemed most you. The cream just seemed to go well with it and wood floors are in right now. They aren't real though they will stand up better to abuse then real wood floors would." Dom told her.

"Well you did and excellent job this I wonderful," she told him as she followed Mr. Lopez to the linen closet to see the gun safe installed there.

"This one, only able to hold about two hand guns and extra bullets, but that is all you said that you wanted." Mr. Lopez told her.

"No that is exactly what I needed, is it fire proof like the other one?"

"Yes, and the code is currently the same as well, and it can be reprogrammed."

"Thank you both, so what else did you two manage to get done?" she asked them excitedly.

"Everything you asked for as well as finish painting your master suite." Dom told her. "Want to see the security system?"

He turned on the TV that he had brought in for testing this for her. And tuned it to the aux channel and then typed in a password that it asked for. She could see two angles of the front porch, and the backyard, a view of each of the doors, and a few of each room in both of the units, including two views of her computer room.

"Is there a way to make the views larger, and can we record them, if something happens we can have proof?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, you can set one of your computers to record the stream. And if you select the number of the screen you want to see it will make that one he full screen. To exit from here so that you have to reenter the password you have to either turn the TV off, or hit the reset button on the remote. If you are logged in it will not turn to another channel until you do one of these two things. Also I came up with a solution that I hope you can live with for the phones and doorbells. Each unit will ring into the other but not with the same tones so that you can tell them apart. You can tell people that the noise carries between the two places and that to deal with that you made them two different noises. The phone when you pick it up will only pick up your line unless you know how to switch it to answer Derek's." He told her picking up the phone and showing her how to switch the phone. "When you hang up it will go back to being just your own phone."

"That will work thought they may wonder why you can only hear the bell and the phone, and on top of that just hearing one neighbor instead of both. But that works for my needs, thank you." Garcia told him then followed Mr. Lopez down stairs to see her computer room.

"This room has it's own breaker, its own heating and cooling system controlled only from inside the room itself, there are plenty of outlets and the breaker has the ability for more if you need." Mr. Lopez told her.

"That is excellent, just what I needed. What is the code for the door?" She asked not wanting to forget.

"Same as the safes for right now, 123456, and again it can be changed."

"You both did excellent work, and Mr. Lopez, once we get situated into my unit I may give you a call to do some work on Derek's though he wanted to work on it himself but I will let you know. Now how much do I owe you both?"

She wrote them both a check, and they gave her the new keys, that as she asked were the same for both units. Dom gave her the information on the safes, the smart door, and the security system so that she would know how they worked.

"Thank you both, now if you would kindly excuse me I have some shopping to do." She told them leading the group out her front door about half an hour after they had entered it.

Garcia went first to the appliance store and picked out what her unit would need deciding that Derek would need to pick out his own but could bet that he would go with stainless, for some other metal treatment. She asked them if she could have them delivered that day, but was told that normally no that was not available.

"I could pay extra…" She started and she saw the dollar signs ping into the sales persons eyes like they were a slot machine.

"It would be like two hundred extra and then there is the extra time of the drivers…" they told her.

"Just give me a number to start with and we'll see where we go from there." Garcia demanded knowing that this person was trying to play her out of some money. In the end she managed to pay just one hundred and fifty extra to have them shipped later that evening. "It was a pleasure doing business with you; I'll have to send my friends once they start moving into their own places." Garcia told them as she nearly glided out of the store she was so proud of herself.

Next she stopped at the local department store and got all new sheets and blankets for Derek's bed, not knowing where they had been packed and not willing to look for them just yet. She got him a very masculine blue and brown circle pattern that she thought he would like, figuring that if he didn't once he found his own blankets that he could just put these away.

Her next errand was the computer store; her she bought a server computer with a few extra local drives for her personal use at the triplex. She planned to use just one for the surveillance videos. She bought new routers so that she could link Derek's computer to her system and make sure that it was secured.

Lastly she went to the grocery store to stock up on things she knew they both liked, along with some sodas for them both. She took all of her things back to her unit and stared putting them away while she waited for the appliances to arrive. She made up Derek's bed and put all of the groceries away that she could leaving the rest in the cooler that she had bought knowing that she may have to wait to put them away. When she was done with that she stored her new computer gear in her office and set about making all of the codes unique, on the smart door, the safes, and the alarm pads.

She was working on Derek's gun safe when she heard the doorbell go off, so she went through into her own unit and downstairs to greet the delivery men. They took the time to install everything for her and make sure that they worked before they left as well so she tipped them fifty bucks each for being such a great help.

"Well thanks ma'am, its not everyday that one of the clients that pay for a late delivery remembers that we are people too." The driver told her as they walked out.

"I would have had to call three other people to come over and do all of this for me and you just did it without asking if I needed the help, so I was returning the favor." She told them smiling knowing that she had made their day brighter. She closed the door behind them and set the alarm before going back up to Derek's unit to finish the last code before she left and when back to her apartment.

She was about to leave when she heard glass shatter in her unit. Quickly she went to the door and closed it hoping that her foot steps would not be heard in her unit. Then she went to the boxes from Derek's apartment and looked for something to defend herself with if they somehow managed to get into this unit as well. She found a bat and took it with her into the closet to listen to her own unit.

"Did you see her leave from the back?" asked a voice that seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place it.

"No, are you sure that she didn't go out through the front?" asked another vaguely familiar voice.

"I'm sure, so she has to be here some where. Is there a basement or an attic that we missed? She does work for the FBI maybe there is some hidden room somewhere." The first voice answered.

"She could be in that locked room can I try to break the code?" the second voice asked eagerly, and Garcia realized who was in her unit. "He'll be pissed if we can't find her."

Now that she thought was interesting. Who would be pissed at the only to lab rats that had a lot of field experience and why would they care who was mad at them.

"He can be mad all he wants as long as we get paid." The first voice answered again. "You have forty seconds then we need to get out of her, I bet she has an alarm system, one of the ones that alerts the police too. I'll keep looking for a hiding place."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

AN: Hope you are enjoying my story. Either way review and let me know what you think!


	13. Worry

AN: shorter then normal sorry. I own nothing that is familiar.

Chapter 13: Worry

Derek was confused when he woke on the couch. He looked around to find the clock to see how long he had been asleep, and found that Hotch was still there working on some papers. He also noticed it was dark outside. "Hotch it has been a really long time you think she is okay?" Derek asked him still trying to see what time it was.

"I'll call her, and see what the hold up is." Hotch answered after looking at his watch. He apparently agreed that she had been too long, or at least should have called. He neatly stacked his papers and set them aside and walked into the kitchen.

Derek was perplexed as to why Hotch decided to take the call into the kitchen instead of sitting where he was and making it. Then got worried at the expression on his face when he came back out too quickly.

"Hotch did you call her?" Derek asked worried about why his boss was being so strange.

"She didn't answer infact it went right to voicemail…"

"Pen didn't tell us where she was going how are we going to find her?" Morgan asked panic rising in his voice.

"She might have a good reason for her phone to be off; we don't know that anything happened. She didn't know how long she would be gone today, I asked her before she left remember." Hotch told him trying to calm his agent down.

Before Morgan could answer the apartment phone rang. It was too far away for Morgan to reach so Hotch picked it up. "Garcia residence." He answered again walking into the kitchen to take the call.

"Is this Derek Morgan?" asked the man on the other end.

"No, may I ask who is calling?" Hotch asked wondering who knew besides the team and his family where he was.

"I am a friend of his girlfriend's, name is Dom."

"And can I ask what it is regarding?" Hotch asked highly suspicious now.

"No I would much rather talk to him…"

"Well I am their boss and at the moment Morgan is unable to come to the phone is there something I can do for you?" Hotch told the man in his most commanding voice.

"You already know that they are together?" the voice asked confused, "If you already know then why did I go through all the trouble that I did to hide…"

"I know, now what did you call to tell Morgan?" Hotch asked hopping he knew something; this guy was making him think that something had really happened to her and he didn't want to have to tell Morgan anything bad. He wasn't sure about his state of mind yet and without Garcia to help him he may not make it.

"I didn't know what he could do, or how I was going to convince him that she did all of this behind his back but. The main thing is I still have their surveillance hooked up to the tester and it is showing forced entry threw the rear door to her unit. She was going shopping when we left, she said for things for the unit but at that time she didn't set the alarms. Recently they were set to allow for motion inside the house, so I assume that she was there when the alarm went off. I tried her cell but it went straight to voicemail. The system is set to notify police but her being FBI I thought it best to try and inform her team but they were gone for the day when I tried. This was my last try." The man nervously spilled out.

"Alright thank you for that information; we had just started getting worried about her ourselves. She didn't say when she would be back but it had been far to long without her even calling. I will send the team to look. Thanks again."

"Hotch what was all of that about why did you come in here to take the call? Who was it what did they say?" Derek demanded as he hobbled into the kitchen staying off his bad leg as much as possible.

"After our talk earlier I figured out why she was lying to both of us as I know more then you do. She has a surprise for you that she was going to give you tomorrow, I would hate to ruin it, so I wont say anymore about it. That is why she left tonight to make sure it was finished. This guy was helping her with it and has good reason to be worried about her. I want you to get your butt back onto that couch cause if she is fine she'll kill us both to see you up and around like this. I will call Will to come hang out with you, he'll have to bring Henry but that just gives you more time with your godson. And I will have the team put out a BOLO on Penelope, and her car. Derek you trusted us to find you now trust us to make sure that Pen is safe." Hotch told him sternly hoping Derek would go along with only the little bit of information that he had shared.

"It is not that I don't trust you Hotch, but I can't stand the thought of sitting here doing nothing while something could be very wrong. What good reason does this guy have to be worried?" Derek asked wondering if the man was credible or not.

"Derek you have to stay here incase she is fine, or if not and she calls. I can't have you in the field, you are already injured and if something happened to you Garcia would most assuredly kill us all for it. The guy is just a tip but a good one that I am following up on. Now get back on that couch or I will tell Will to bring some of his new cop buddies to help detain you." When Derek made no move from where he was glaring at him Hotch continued. "Derek you don't want to try me on this if I have to I will call your family here, and wait with you until they arrive wasting all that time when I could be looking for Garcia."

"Fine go now, I promise I wont do anything rash. I'll play with Henry and be good for Will. Just find her Hotch, I don't know what I would do with out her, she is literally my Goddess, my reason for being alive. I need her…" Derek told him and for the first time in nearly 15 years Derek felt the sick thoughts rise in him again, ones that, he never forgot about, just moved past.

Hotch saw the wall come up in front of Derek's emotions for what it was and was instantly worried about him. "Derek sit I'm going to call Reid and get him to call everyone for me and check a lead then I'll call JJ and have her send Will over…"

"Just hurry Hotch." Derek cut him off as he turned and hobbled into her room and got into the bed so he would be surrounded by her sent.

Hotch made his calls and thanked heaven that Reid was already there, but hadn't heard anything. "Reid you have to wait until back up gets there to barge in but keep a look outback incase they run off." Hotch told him then called JJ and explained what was going on. She in turn called everyone including the local police to make sure they had gotten the signal.

Will buzzed and Hotch let him up leaving without a word hoping the man knew what he was in for. But knowing that if he was there any longer Derek might start really freaking out. He also knew that JJ would have told him what she knew even if it was the fast version while they got Henry ready to go. He was about to close the door behind him when the phone rang again.

"Don't let him get that!" Hotch said as he rushed back in and grabbed the phone.

"Garcia Residence." He answered breathless.

"What are you still doing there? Didn't you go look and see what was setting off the alarm?" asked the man on the other end.

"I sent the team and then I waited for another friend to come stay with Derek." Hotch answered, pissed that this man no matter how helpful was telling him how to do his job.

"Alright I just wanted someone to know that I have been watching the alarm now and someone has been trying to enter her office, it has a smart door on it that is connected to the security system. I have finally got the feeds up from the cameras and there are two men in her unit. Both are in all black with their hoods up. If you give me your cell I can call that when I have more information. That way I know that I can get you again." Hotch rattled it off to him thanked him again and tore out of the apartment calling Reid the instant he had his SUV in drive.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Penelope listened but she couldn't hear them anymore. She debated going back to her side and finding her cell phone, but she wanted to wait a little longer incase they were just downstairs. She wanted to just leave and go back to Derek but she was scared and wanted someone from the team to be here with her. She wanted Derek here with her but that wasn't going to happen. Even if they were looking for her there was no way Hotch would let Derek help. Would Hotch think to look for her here? She had lied to him but what profiler worth their salt wouldn't see a lie when she told it? What did that say about Derek? She had been lying to him about this surprise since it had started? Did he know? This wasn't helping, she told herself just before the world went black.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Reid I have eyes inside thanks to the security system." Hotch told him and relayed the information Dom had given him to his youngest agent. "He said that he couldn't see her but that doesn't mean she isn't there. They are trying to break into her computer room, and trashing all the work she just had done looking for her. I want you to stand down, don't you dare go in that house until you have back up Rossi, Emily, and JJ should be there soon I told them to they need to approach quietly so as to not scare them into anything rash."

"Alright Hotch, could she be in Morgan's Unit and not know what is going on in her own? She said that once she had everything move in ready and he could get around on his own feet she was going to move in here too which meant that his side would need to be move in ready."

"Do you have a key for Morgan's unit?" Hotch asked as he turned off his siren but continued speeding off towards the triplex. "Hang on Reid." Hotch told him as he passed a cop. He grabbed for his radio. "Dispatch this is SSA Hotchner I am riding silent and fast local Leo in pursuit call him off heading into a potential hostage situation and the sirens may make the suspects jumpy." Hotch asked giving them his location and not two seconds later the cop turned off his sirens but continued with him. "Sorry Reid, so do you have a key for Morgan's unit?"

"No, I don't. Garcia collected our keys and took a copy because she would be here while we were away not the other way around."

"Alright stand by. I am on my way."

"Hotch Rossi, and Emily are here and JJ just walked around the corner." Reid told him before he could hang up.

"Alright the office is near the front so you and JJ go in through there and have Rossi and Emily go in through the back tell him the second guy is upstairs. I will meet you there in five." As soon as he hung up with Reid his phone rang again. "Hotchner." He barked.

"Are you there yet something deffinaitly wrong? They have left the smart door and walked right out the front. The trouble is that they found her keys and are currently trying to get into the other Unit that Penelope had me work on. She thinks she knows that they are in her unit so I doubt that will go back into it. She wont know until it is too late that they are also in his unit." His voice was panicked. And didn't bother to allow Hotch to answer his first question.

"I'm not but some more of my team is and right now they are searching her unit where do they need to go to find her fastest?" Hotch asked confused about what he was talking about how would she get from unit to unit without using the door. Then smiled that must be why she used a spook for this install.

"I can't tell you that would defeat the purpose of her secret… but she could be in danger you said your team was there do any of them know?"

"Only two of us know and the other that does is already there."

"Then tell them to go into her master suite, go into the closet and the connecting wall will slide if they step on the stain on the floor. I would warn them to tell her who it is before doing it cause I know her and she would not go quietly if she thought something bad was going to happen to her."

"Thanks again. Keep me updated if you can." Hotch told him then hung up and called JJ, "Are you inside yet? Tell the team that they are breaking into Derek's unit and to check it out. You need to do something else though and make sure that none of the others see you do it."

"Alright what now?" She asked after telling the rest of the team to go search Derek's unit.

"Go up to her master suite, in the closet there is a stain step on it and try sliding the connecting wall out of the way. Make sure she knows it is you." Hotch told her

"How do you…" JJ started to ask.

"Not now JJ, just go." Hotch told her and hung up.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

As he came around the corner to the triplex he noticed a conversion van with tinted windows leaving, they weren't speeding or breaking any traffic laws but it made his skin crawl. His phone rang as he got out of the SUV.

"You didn't make it, your agent managed to find the door but they had her already. Did something to her, she melted into their arms and they had to carry her right out the back while everyone else was inside her unit."

"Is there anything you can tell me about these people?"

"Yeah knowing the heights of different things in his unit as there isn't anything n her unit I can place them at 6 foot 3 and 6 foot. Both are fairly lean, white guys. You can see their arms between their gloves and their sleeves at some points. One seemed pretty sure that he could crack my door, but the other was more set on doing things with his hands. But that is all I have. She didn't set up the feeds to be recorded yet so I just have what I saw after I got them hooked to the monitors."

"It is a good start more then we would have had without it. Call again if you can think of anything else." Hotch told him then hung up and went to gather his team.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM


	14. Anger

Chapter 14: Anger

After his last call with Dom, Hotch nearly ran to the triplex, he went straight to Derek's unit to find his team. When he entered he could tell that they knew they had been too late. No one was talking they were all standing in the empty kitchen just waiting.

"JJ I need you to get in contact with all local police, let them know what is going on. We have two useless descriptions white males, one 6 foot the other 6-3, both of lean build, and wearing all black." Hotch told JJ, then continued to everyone. "I have a call to make to see if I can't get a copy of the security footage."

Hotch walked outside and JJ followed him incase he could give her anything else while she was on the phone. Inside Reid, Emily, and Rossi had gotten past their shock and were starting to discuss who would want to kidnap Garcia.

"Who would want to hurt Garcia, people from the cases have little to no contact with her. Some don't even know that she exists, they only ever see us." Reid asked them.

"Yeah but she does plenty of work outside the office and maybe when she ear marked those cases that Battle shot her for maybe someone else was involved…" Rossi started but JJ came back in shaking her head hearing what Rossi had suggested.

"No my first look would be at Kevin Lynch." She told him as she held the door open for Hotch to follow her inside.

"Why would you look at her boyfriend?" Emily asked.

"Well wouldn't you Morgan is living at her apartment, she got this place for herself without telling anyone but Hotch, Reid, and Derek…"

"Actually Derek doesn't know. I don't want to know how she managed to get him on the deed and pay for him without him knowing. But she had planned on surprising him with it tomorrow when he got his walking cast."

"But still Kevin was very angry when he found out why Garcia wasn't in the office. I know that he has tried to make her choose between him and the team. I can tell you that she picked us. She told him that if he really loved her he would understand that we are her family and that she could never turn her back on us." JJ told them, they all nodded understanding where Garcia was coming from saying that.

"But there were two unsubs here that kidnapped her, and Kevin is not that tall…" Reid started.

"You don't think that he could hire someone to kidnap her? He has money from the games he has designed. The security tech I was talking to says that they are smart, they were trying to crack the code on this door here." Hotch said deciding that maybe JJ was right especially after his talk with Derek about what happened between him, Garcia, and Kevin. "He is a good lead since they broke up…"

"Wait who said that they broke up, JJ only said that she had picked us?" Emily asked, curious that Garcia would have confided this to Hotch instead of herself or JJ, They were best friends all three of them!

"She told me about it, apparently it was not a very nice scene and she needed someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't try and make her feel better someone who would just listen…"

"So she called you?" JJ asked looking mad that she hadn't heard the story even though she was the first to know, not to mention one of Garcia's best friends.

"Normally we all know that she would talk to Morgan but with him hurt she didn't want to tell him incase he didn't take the news well. And she knew if she tried talking to you two that you wouldn't just listen."

"We usually talk to the family and see what happened recently that would be Derek at this point she doesn't have real family but he has been living with her for a while." Reid wondered allowed, knowing that they were trying to leave Derek out of this.

"Hotch you were the last one to get here did you see anyone leaving the area?" Rossi asked knowing that they were not going to ask Derek any questions and had already ruled him out, not that they would have ever thought Morgan could do that but he was going to treat this like any other case since the rest of the team could not.

"Yeah there was a brown conversion van leaving as I pulled up. The windows were tinted so that I couldn't even see the driver. I noticed the plate even though it wasn't doing anything that would normally have drawn my attention. Maryland plates, DEV1987."

"Hotch are you sure?" Reid asked him.

"Yes, something about the van made me look. I knew that I had no real reason to follow as they weren't doing anything wrong, so I got the plate number why?"

"That plate I have seen it before. They work with us. I have seen that van in our parking garage it has a parking decal. So the owner works there not just a visitor…"

"Kevin works with us…" JJ put in but Reid cut her off.

"Yeah, but he drives a car, not a van. I have seen him in it."

"Who else from the FBI knows about this place? Does anyone live in the area? We need to find out who owns that van and if they would have any reason to be in this area." Rossi told them. "I'll get a tech team in here see if they can't find something. Let's gather back at the BAU we'll need someone to go through her computers see if we can't figure out if she was into something else. And we can research to see who would want to kidnap Garcia. We can also talk to Kevin if he is still there and if he isn't we can get him to come back in."

Hotch wasn't too happy that Rossi was taking the reins on this one but he knew that he was at least trying to treat this like any other case. He was glad that he was being level headed since all Hotch wanted to do was find Kevin and kick his ass until he squealed. Knowing that wouldn't be good for anyone Hotch let it go that Rossi was trying to do his job on this one.

"We need to get road blocks set up, incase they try to get out of town. Also people at airports, train stations, and bus terminals. They need to know that the men could possibly be federal agents and that no one is exempt from the search…" Hotch thought out loud as they went out to their cars.

"I'll get it set up." Rossi told him understanding the preoccupation that caused him to speak his thought instead of just doing it.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Penelope groaned not feeling well, not wanting to open her eyes but remembering what happened she was trying. They didn't seem to want to open but she just became more determined the more she woke up. She got them to stay open and started to look around. She was in a trunk? She could hear now the road under the tires. Feel the blankets under her, and the pillows not only under her head but in front and behind her head. Why would someone kidnap her just to stuff her in a trunk only to take care so that she couldn't hurt herself?

"When do you think she'll wake up?" she heard a familiar voice ask, coming from the cabin of the car.

"Soon, the chloroform makes it hard to wake up so she should be in and out for at least another hour or two." Answered another familiar voice, but this one was closer to her. She thought that he must be in the back seat of the car for some reason

Garcia was glad now that Morgan had insisted that when they were testing the GPS program that she should have one as well. The only trouble was she had not told anyone how long she would be gone nor where she was headed. Would they even know she was missing yet? Would they tell Derek anything? If they did would he remember about the PS she had on much less how to use the program? The police had never arrived so had Dom not hooked her security to the police yet? Who would do this to her? Why were the voices so familiar? Then she heard a voice she was sure she knew.

"Are you sure that none of them saw you? You said that Agent Hotchner was pulling up as you left. Was he suspicious of you?"

"The windows are tinted so Hotchner didn't see us the rest of the team was busy searching for us in the units themselves but we had already gone. He was on the phone so I don't think he even noticed us." The first voice answered. His answer caused Garcia to sigh with relief. She knew the answer to one question at least, they were looking for her!

"Good, the more time I have to drive before they start putting two and two together is the farther I can get away. You guys know that if they find out it was you that your career is over." Penelope was so pissed at hearing this voice that she wanted to scream but she knew it was best if they didn't know that she was awake.

"I turned in my resignation already anyway. I have seen enough and I want a real live for my family."

"The money is all I care about."

Penelope remembered then who these voices belonged to and her anger started to really boil. She started shifting to see how much room she had and if they had restrained her at all. And chuckled to her self when she discovered that while she may not have a lot of room they had not restrained her and that was their mistake, one that she would make the most of. She was feeling around for anything to help her when she heard a phone ring.

"Crap it is the office both of you stay quite." He told them before answering the phone. "Lynch…I'm sorry sir but I am busy right now. Penelope is missing? I will make it in as soon as I can but I drove out to my parents so it will take me some time to get back… Yes sir I understand that this is important I don't know what you want me to tell you it will be two and a half hours if traffic is good before I can get back… Yes sir I will call when I am closer. I hope you find her…" Garcia heard the phone click shut before he continued, "Damn it. How could they already suspect me?"

The car was silent then and she wondered why no one answered Kevin. She knew that he was an ass but he managed to contain it at work. That was why she said that they were better friends then lovers; she really didn't want to see him outside of work again. He laid it on thick at work and no one would ever believe what he was really like. Well she was sure her team would but now she was glad that these guys knew that he was a jerk and thought that they had reason to suspect him.

"I just wish that damn dog was there so you could have shot him." Kevin muttered after a little while when they didn't answer his question.

"Why did you want us to shoot a dog anyway?" asked the voice that was closer to Penelope.

"It is his dog and he was always growling at me, he used to just do it when he was in the room with me and Pen was somewhere else but he acted like he wanted to attack me that last time and I wont stand for that."

"If the dog is his why did Garcia have him?"

"She said that she watches the mutt when the team is out of town but it apparently was an excuse to get into Morgan's pants without anyone thinking twice about it. What I don't understand is what he sees in someone like her. He usually has these skinny bimbos on his arm but he chooses Penelope? Young dumb and smokin' and he leaves them all behind for smart and chunky?"

"If you don't like her why did you go out with her? And why did we go through the trouble of taking her?" asked the voice that Garcia assumed was riding shotgun.

"I took her because everyone knows that the fat girls are always the most willing in bed. They think that since we are being nice to them that they should put everything right out there for the taking. And you went through the trouble of taking her because I wasn't done with her yet." Kevin told him talking to the other man as someone might explain something to a child.

This made Garcia smile. He was pissing them off. If she could figure out a way to talk to them without Kevin hearing maybe she could get them on her side. Trying not to move too much all at once she turned around to face the cabin of the car instead of the trunk lock. She had to find something in here with her. Something that could help her get out of this trunk and far away from Kevin Lynch and his two lab rats turned field agents.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Derek?" asked Will, who was at his wits end caring for a full grown man who would not do anything but lay there in bed. He knew that he wouldn't get a response from past attempts to get him to do or say anything. Derek just lay there turned away from him wrapped tightly in the blankets and his head buried in a pillow that Will guessed was Penelope's. "Damn it Derek I know that you want to hear that Penelope is fine and that you hate not being able to do anything but this is no way to act! You know why I'm here don't you? Why I am here caring for my new born son instead of at home where I have all of his supplies and not have to make do with what I packed? Hotch told me that it was to make sure you stayed here and didn't get involved in the case. I think it was that he saw something in you that worried him. I think he put you on suicide watch without telling either of us. If you don't mind I would rather not have my son exposed to something like that. Your team will find her, they found you didn't they? Penelope didn't fall apart like this when you went missing so why are you. You being like this is making them worry about you and that means that they're not fully focused on finding Penelope…"

Will stopped then knowing that he was walking a thin line, not wanting to be the straw that broke the camels back but knowing that he needed Derek to be more normal incase any of the team stopped by to check on him. Not to mention the death look he was get from Derek now, as he had turned over, but still not said anything one way or the other. That was until his face lit with shocked pleasure, then a cloud of self loathing floated in.

"I need you to take me to the BAU." Derek said as he started to get out of the bed putting all of his weight on his good leg. But Will ran around and locked his way so that Derek couldn't walk on his bad leg.

"Oh, no I was told that for no reason what so ever are you allowed to leave this apartment that you are not to be walking anywhere much less to the BAU."

"I know how to find her. I need her computers to do this…"

"How are you going to get onto them?" Will asked still not sure if he was saying this to get him to take Derek to BAU, or if he really knew.

"I know all of her passwords. Look Will I need you to take me so that I can find her and Hotch can take me off this suicide watch as you called it! I'm not very happy with you right now and if I wasn't banged up I would have already moved you out of my way. But I can't drive and if I do what I feel like doing to you right now I would need to find someone else to drive me and that would take too long. Did JJ ever tell you how they found me?" When will shook his head Derek continued, "Pen and I worked a few years back on creating a GPS software to see if she could make it better then the one the FBI already uses. When we got similar results as that one we gave up. You know how we tested it? We put beacons on each team member and made sure that they were reading correctly when we knew where they were. Pen is part of the team and I made sure that she had one. She still wears the watch I put it in."

"See that was way better of a reaction then I was hoping for. I just wanted you to say something anything I didn't care if it was angry or that you might be mad at me later just that you needed to be more like yourself for everything to work. Come on into the chair. You are not walking if they see you there not and walking I'm a dead man." Will told him no matter that the man standing there wanted to kill him either way.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

They had driven for what seemed like days but was probably more like an hour; Penelope couldn't find anything except blankets and pillows. The car suddenly jerked as if they had braked hard then let up not really wanting to break.

"Damn it!" she heard at the same time as the break check. She wondered what was going on they had just topped a little rise in the road and were descending the hill on the other side, what about that could make Kevin angry? Then she felt the car roll to a stop, and a window rolled down. "Can I help you officer?" he asked sweetly.

Penelope's eyes grew she hadn't heard sirens so there had to be a road block. Then it clicked that these three men were FBI agents and they may not search tier car. "HELP!" she screamed over and over again at the top of her lungs and started banging and kicking at the lid of the trunk as hard as she could with the limited room that she had.

"Sirs can I ask what is in your trunk?" She heard the officer ask politely, too politely for her taste so she screamed as loud and as long as she could. "Turn off the car, and all three of you step out and place your hands on the vehicle." He told them hearing her better this time. She couldn't hear anything after that so she kept up her banging on the lid of the trunk and yelling for help, until an officer opened in and she accidently wacked him under the jaw as she had been on her upward thrust of banging on the lid when he opened it.

"Oh, my god! I'm sorry. Thank you for getting me out of there! Arrest them, someone give me a phone I need to call my boss." She ordered as the officers helped her out of the trunk.

"Whoa, lady." The first one said. "Why were you in the trunk?"

"What do you mean why was I in the trunk? Why were you put out here in the first place? A kidnapped federal agent by her crazy ex and two of his hired friends. Well they might not know that they are hired but they are…"

"You want us to believe that you are Penelope Garcia? If they kidnapped you why weren't you bound and gagged? Why were you surrounded by pillows and blankets?"

"Apparently they are idiots that didn't think I would fight given the chance. I would show you my id but they didn't let me grab my purse as the dragged me unconscious from my new home. Didn't they give you a picture or something? Call SSA Aaron Hotchner with the BAU I work with his team…"

"I know Aaron and I have gone to drinks with his team before I have never seen you before." The officer told her.

"Look isn't it weird enough for you to find a woman in a trunk not to call him just to be sure?" She asked pissed and her mind was reeling that this man would side with her captors.

"Just do it, you know if this really is her we'll both lose our jobs if we had them and let them go." Reasoned his partner, "What do we care that since he wasn't being all cuddly with the fat chick that she is suddenly crying foul?"

"Are you serious? Do you know why he did this? He was jealous of my new boyfriend couldn't handle the fact that I found someone better then him and that I kicked him out." Garcia screamed at the man. "You call this instant and tell them that if Derek isn't with them or right behind them I will do what I feel like doing to all five of you idiots right now, and tomorrow when you have no history and you don't exist I wont feel any guilt."

"Are you threatening us?" asked the first officer as the second merely rolled his eyes and pulled out his own phone.

Penelope raddled off Hotch's cell phone number ignoring the first officer's question. She watched his eyebrows go up as he compared that number to the one they had been told to call.

"She got the number right." He told the first officer who decided then that maybe this was the women that they were supposed to be looking for, who else would know a unit leader's phone number. He didn't apologize for any of the things he said but he stopped talking and let go of her.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner? This is Officer Hunt from the Bracey police department my partner and I were assigned the road block on I-85 at 903."

"_Yes Officer Hunt? Have you come up with something?"_

"Yes, I think we have. We weren't sure at first but I think we may have her and her abductors. All three of them have FBI identification and she has nothing on her for us to be sure…"

"_You are telling me that, you almost let them take her out of the state? Put Garcia on the phone right now I will tell you if it is her or not!"_ Hotch growled at him.

When the officer held out the phone to her she snatched it, "Hotch these to officers should never have been allowed to up hold the law! You would not believe how they treated me. I know that he should still be resting but if I don't see Derek soon I may just do something you will regret to all five of them!"

"Garcia, you are safe I will pick up Derek myself and come to get you. Now give the phone to the officer who was treating you the worst." Smiling evilly she handed the phone to the first officer, not officer Hunt.

"Sir, this is officer Jacobs."

"_You will drive my agent back to your station and wait for my team to meet you there. I don't care that your shift will be over soon; you will apologize for what ever it is you did to Garcia. As angry as she sounds I don't know that I can keep her from deleting you life history. Didn't anyone ever tell you to never piss off the computer techs? She is the best and should be feared, because if she does do as she threatens there will be no trace that you ever existed anywhere, not to mention that no one would ever be able to trace what was done back to her if they could ever figure out what was done. That is all her now my team is very protective of her and even though he is injured her man could still participate in the beating that I will turn a blind eye on. From this moment on you will be a complete gentleman with her or I will see to it that I have your badge. Do I make myself clear Officer Jacobs?"_

"Yes, Sir, completely clear." Answered the officer his eyes wide with fear.

"_Good now give the phone back to your partner."_ Hotch snapped at him. With that Jacobs held the still open phone back to his partner who was looking at him like he lost his mind. Hotch gave this officer a similar speech just less aggressive.

"He said to tell you that they are on their way and not to worry that Dom had given him the security footage and these three would be going away for a long time." Officer hunt told her as he closed the phone now understanding what had gotten into his partner.

"Good, give me their keys I will drive Kevin's car in following you I will not ride with them and you can't just leave this poor car out here all by itself."

"We will wait until the tech team arrives they are bringing an extra car so that you can take that. This one is a crime scene." Officer Hunt told her.


	15. Hurting

AN: What no one even asked me why Lynch took her? Of course there will be more soon there is always more soon. And I am glad that all of my loyal reviewers liked the few rants I threw in there. And while Leight59 I understand that Morgan will want to kill lynch, he'd have to… well that would be ruining the story I'm sorry I can't do that for you or any of my other readers. Thanks again: ssbailey, SavinGrace, iheartcsinewyork, leigh59, pinkAngel17, HawkAngel XD, and dayana82, you are all awesome!

AN: By the way I still own nothing that is familiar.

Chapter 15: Hurting

"_Will where are you?"_ JJ asked the second her fiancé answered his cell phone. _"Hotch is pissed that no one answered at Garcia's. Is everything ok? Where is Derek?"_

"Whoa honey one question at a time. Derek is fine we are both at BAU, Derek thought of a way to find Pen…"

"_We already found her get him into the car again and meet us in Bracey it is down I-85 just before 903. When you get to the exit call me, I will give you directions to their police station. I'll tell Hotch that Derek was asleep and you were in the bathroom. What did Derek come up with anyway?"_ She asked curious that Derek could think of something that the team had not. Well at least without know what the team had tried.

"The same program that she used to find him. He says that he knows all of her passwords and how to use the program. He told me all I needed to do was get him here and he would do everything else. We are currently in Garcia's office and he is doing just that." Will told her, knowing he should have done something to make him stay in that apartment, but wondering what he could have done. At that moment there would have been nothing to make Derek stay there unless they had found her earlier.

"_Garcia has a beacon on her too? She rarely goes into the field why would she do that? Wait Derek knows all of her passwords?"_ JJ asked, as she worked her mind around what will had told her. She was most curious to know if Garcia knew that she had a beacon on her or if Morgan had done that all on his own.

"He said so and he is on her computers…"

"_Never mind for now get his attention tell him what's up and do not let him use his leg any more then he already has. We aren't too far away so get your asses back to Garcia's apartment, even if you make it look like you are waiting for us. Hotch didn't want to turn around but Garcia was threatening to delete a few people from the face of the planet if she didn't get to see Derek soon, and he took her seriously. Where is Henry?"_ JJ explained to him why she suddenly switched what she was telling him to do.

"Here with me, I didn't forget our son now can I go?" he asked her smiling, "Love you. Bye." He hung up after she responded in kind. "Derek. Derek hello? I know you're pissed at me and you are concentrating but you don't need. To that was JJ they know where she is. Her captors have been detained by the local LEOs and Hotch is on his way to pick us up from Garcia's apartment. If we aren't there when he gets there he will kill us both."

When Will had said that they know where Penelope was Derek turned to face him and when Will told him about the kidnappers he hobbled back over to his wheelchair and sat down. He was out the door and halfway to the elevators by the time Will finished, collected Henry, and shut the door behind them.

"Derek I understand but you need to not stress out right now, she'll need you to be okay. She has had a hard day and right now all she wants is to be back with you and everything to be normal again. So while you are on your way out there please try not to push yourself to hard."

Derek merely nodded as he rolled himself onto the elevator, trying to only use his good hand. He didn't notice the group of women already in it. Will smiled apologetically at them, knowing that they noticed Derek's mood. They giggled and continued a hush conversation between themselves before one of them was shoved towards Derek, then nudged until she spoke. Will noticing this was vehemently shaking his head, hoping that she wasn't about to hit on him. Too late he thought to himself as he heard the one that had been shoved forward speak.

"Hi, Agent Morgan you don't look like you are having a good day. Is there anything I could do to make it better?" She asked leaning over his shoulder from behind and curling her body around him so that she could see his face. Not that she was reading it well because the look Derek was giving her would break the spirits of any woman he turned it on. His eyes were screaming for her to just back off that he was on his way to save his woman.

"Not unless you can magic me all better so that I can kick the crap out of someone in about an hour." He muttered, nearly growling he was so pissed at her.

"I could kiss it and make it better. That always makes everything better." She told him and then before he could tell her off again since apparently she didn't understand the first time. She swooped in and kissed him. He was stuck she had his wheel chair so that he couldn't move it and since he was still healing he could not move away from her. The other girls clapped for her but Derek just sat there with a surprised and completely pissed off look on his face. He started to talk against her still trying lips. She at least was bright enough to figure out he wasn't happy about her kissing him and didn't try to deepen the kiss when he opened his mouth to talk.

"If you don't get off me right now I swear I am not liable for what my fiancé does to you." That got her to release his face but she was still crowding him and he was not going to have that. "I am in a wheelchair and you decided that on one of the worst days of my life it is a good day to kiss me? What the hell was going through your heads?" Right as he finished yelling the doors opened and Strauss was standing right there with a shocked look on her face.

"Agent Morgan what may I asked was that triad about?" She asked one eyebrow arching primly.

"Sorry Section Chief." Morgan muttered to her as he rolled himself out of the elevators. "I was having a bad day and these agents it was a good day to try and see how hot I really was. I was just telling them off for it."

"What did they do exactly agent Morgan. What are you doing here anyway aren't you on leave for another month at least?" She asked slightly confused.

"I was here to help the team find Garcia. She was kidnapped earlier, I worked with her to create a new GPS program a while ago and she still wears the watch that had her tester beacon in it. I was going to try and trace it. That was until JJ called and said that the road block worked and that the local LEOs have her and her abductors…"

"How long has she been missing?" Strauss asked, worried for her safety and her sanity.

"It was confirmed on security cameras that she was taken around 9 last night." Will answered this time.

"And you are?" She asked looking down her nose at him like he was a bug she disliked.

"I am Agent Jareau's fiancé they asked me to watch Derek so that they wouldn't be down another agent in the field. He couldn't drive here himself so I had to bring him." He answered, looking her right in the eyes knowing that it would make her angry.

"Fine you two may go, next time file a complaint Agent Morgan instead of disturbing the entire building." With that she turned to the women still blocked in the elevator by Derek and Will. "You three will come with me to my office and we will talk about appropriate office behavior." Derek and Will did not hear anymore of the conversation as the elevator doors closed, but they also weren't listening. They were trying to beat Hotch back to Garcia's apartment.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Miss Garcia is there anything I can get for you something to eat, something to drink? There are magazines scattered everywhere around the station I'm sure I could find one you may like." The local Police Chief asked her, having just finished talking to his officers and knowing that if this woman was not cared for while she was here that her team was liable to tare the whole department apart finding out who and why.

"Could I just use a phone?" she asked not caring that she had not had anything to eat in nearly 12 hours, she just wanted to talk to Derek, just to hear his voice, tell him that she loved him.

"Sure, I'll let you use my office phone so that you have some privacy…" He told her as he led her through the station. As they walked past the receptionist he noticed that she had just been to the vending machine but had yet to open the chocolate bar she had gotten. He grabbed that and an unopened water bottle from a passing officer. "Here you go take these as well; it will make you feel better." He told her and then let himself out of his office closing the door behind him. His entire crew was looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Umm, so why did you give my candy bar to her and why put her in your office?" asked the receptionist as she sauntered over to the chief and draped her arm around his neck.

"Look I'll get you a new one and Adams I'll get you a bottle of water. No one disturbs Agent Garcia and she gets whatever she wants until she leaves with her team." He told them all as he tried to unattached himself from the woman.

In his office Garcia dialed the number that she knew by heart, the one she called the most often of all her teammates. She wasn't disappointed on the first ring Derek answered.

"_Hello?"_ He asked not knowing the number that it had read on his caller ID.

"I just want to tell you that I love you and that I would be okay that once you get your walking cast on that we never go anywhere without the other. I will never put together another surprise like this for you without more help, I promise." Garcia said all in one breath just happy to hear his voice and terrified that he had hurt himself when she had turned up missing.

"_Baby Girl? I love you too. I would love for us to never be apart again, especially when it always seems to end up with one of us in some bad situation. What surprise?"_ Derek responded. Garcia could hear someone laughing in the back ground and wondered what was going on.

"Why are they laughing?" She asked him, sounding slightly upset.

"_JJ and Hotch are laughing at me for telling you that I love you. Oh by the way I talked to Hotch about us. As far as I know only they know but we do work with profilers so they will eventually figure it out."_ Derek told her knowing that she was hurt that someone was happy while she was still apart from the team, even though they were on their way to get her now. _"No one else is with us so I can tell you that I love you, and I am not happy with you for going anywhere by yourself without telling anyone where you were going. I know that you were trying to give me a surprise but you could have called JJ once you left and told her, or even ask if she and will wouldn't have come over and hang out with you!"_

"I know Derek I just wanted everything to be perfect and special for just us, you know? Ask JJ how she knew where to look. I saw her just as I went under." Garcia asked remembering JJ coming through the secret door just as they dragged her out of the master suite and down the stairs. JJ hadn't seen them but Garcia had seen her.

"_She says Hotch told her, and Hotch says that your friend Dom told him. Something about security videos. Baby Girl where were you?" _Derek was beyond curious about what the three of them were now keeping from him.

"You'll see tonight. Once you guys come get me we are taking one of the SUVs and getting you that walking cast, then I will show you my surprise." She told him knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer then that. Not to mention now that the whole team knew about the triplex, there were more people to worry about accidentally telling him something they shouldn't. "As much as I love you I need talk to Hotch for just a minute. I needed to hear your voice first, but now I need to know some things."

"_I love you too, baby girl."_ He told her then obediently handed the phone to Hotch.

"_Yes, Penelope what can I help you with?"_

"How did they get in? If they broke something I'll need to have it fixed. I need to get a lock smith out there to change the locks and add a few more. How come the police never responded? You talked to Dom? Did he know how they managed to…"

"_How would you like me to answer these with Derek in the car and not give away your surprise?"_ Hotch asked knowing Derek would figure it out if he answer those questions.

"Fine we'll talk when you get here, Could I ask you to do me a favor since I can't get started on this now?"

"_Sure, anything."_

"While I take Derek to get his cast changed could you watch over the work done there and make sure that nothing goes wrong?"

"_Sure Garcia I can do that. I'll even take JJ and Will with me so that there are more eyes to catch anything shady. We are about fifteen minutes away. You want to talk to Morgan again?" _

"Yes, please. And thanks Hotch." She and Derek talked about noting at all really. Or at least nothing important. They talked about the movie that they were going to watch tonight, about what they were going to have for dinner. Nothing that involved what had happened with her or to her. They both knew that would be a conversation they would have when they were both ready and right now neither wanted to do anything besides cuddle while watching a good movie. To just hold each other, letting the other know that they are still there still alive.

JJ chuckled at Morgan as he talked with her the entire way into the station, while Hotch pushed his wheelchair as he would not let Morgan do it himself because of his hand. They were still on the phone until Garcia saw him and came running out of the office she was in. Derek had barely handed the phone to Hotch when Garcia got to them. Not caring who from the team saw her Garcia leaned down and kissed Morgan senseless. When they came up for air JJ let out a little whistle and Hotch just chuckled at them patting Morgan on the shoulder. Garcia went and wrapped them both into a tight hug, thanking them for bringing Derek with them. Thanking them for saving her and thanking Hotch for telling off the horrible officer.

"What horrible officer?" Derek asked concerned, as he surveyed the officers that were in this area of the station. Anger flared in his eyes and Hotch frowned at her, for saying anything.

"Derek, you stay in your chair I will deal with them…" Hotch started to tell him.

"Them there is more the one officer that was mean to you?" Derek asked outraged as he took Penelope's hand. He noticed her tense when a new officer came into the squad room and he knew instantly that this was one of the men.

"You, Officer what is your name?" Derek asked as he stood, despite Hotch and Garcia trying to keep him in the chair. His voice was even and calm, but his face betrayed the hot anger that boiled in him, the entire room was silent waiting to see what the injured man would do, they did not think that he would try anything on their officer since he was injured.

"His name is Officer Jacobs." Garcia spat, knowing that she wasn't helping Hotch get Derek safely back in his chair but she wasn't really sure she cared to at this point. Derek was defending her in front of the entire department, even though it looked like the officer might be able to easily beat him in Derek's current shape.

"And Officer Jacobs, why does my girlfriend seem to dislike you quite a bit?"

"Please you expect me to believe that you are dating her? Maybe she was taking care of you while you were obviously laid up, but dating her I don't think so…" Derek growled then and started across the station at the man. Hotch was not far behind but he was trying to get Derek to stop and sit. Anything to get him off his leg.

"Officer Jacobs, you will stop talking this instant and go sit in your chief's office to wait for me." Hotch interceded. "You are causing my best agent to reinjure himself and I will not have him out for another month waiting for his foot to heal correctly this time. Derek sit you ass back in this chair this instant, and that is an order or I will personally tell Strauss…"

He did not need to finish that sentence, and Derek did not want anyone here to know about the rules that they were breaking. Derek made sure the wheelchair was behind him and sat back down gently. His eyes following the officer as he walked into the office Garcia had just come out of. Just then the rest of the team came in following the police chief and Officer Hunt.

"Emily, you talk to Officer Hunt there and find out what he says happened between his partner and Garcia. Rossi take the Officer Jacobs himself. Reid JJ make arrangements for Lynch and his two friends to be taken back for interrogation. I will personally take Kevin. You two can take the other two. We'll let them all stew until we get back. Garcia lets get Morgan back so he can make it to his doctor's appointment and I will do those things you asked me to." Hotch told them all. "Chief I will be in touch on the disciplinary actions being taken against your officers for their actions. I would also tell your officer Jacobs that he not only owes Garcia an apology, but a thank you to me for saving his life just now even though I don't believe that I should have. Derek is… lets say protective, and while he is injured he is the FBI's best fighter and trained in multiple martial forms."

"You think that your agent injured as he is would be able to kill someone without a weapon, a police officer?" asked the chief amazed at the comment.

"I don't think, I know. Derek is loyal and protective of all of us but more so for Penelope. He heard that the officer had done something to her and was going to start a fight with the man. I stopped him so you didn't get to see the results but if Derek didn't win I would be very shocked." Hotch told the man before wheeling Derek out of the station with Penelope holding Derek's hand as they went. "Oh, and I would step into that meeting with Rossi if I were you, our whole team is protective of Garcia, she is just special. He maybe the newest member of our team but he understands that."

Garcia and Morgan snuggled in the back while Hotch drove them to Derek's appointment. They had to go with the sirens on to make in time but they did make it. When Hotch pulled up to the hospitals unloading zone he looked back and was not surprised to find them a sleep in each others arms. He doubted either of them had slept last night. He took a picture, knowing that if less people knew that they were a couple there would be fewer pictures for them to have and he knew how special those pictures could be.

"Morgan… Garcia…Come on it is time to wake up. We are here and I know you are both dying to get Morgan into the walking cast." Both were moving to get out of the SUV at that point, and Hotch laughed. "Garcia I will send an agent to pick you up and I will go see to what you asked about. Call me when you are on your way so that I can have it cleaned back up."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Pen, where are we going I thought you had a surprise for me and I know that it isn't at your apartment…" Derek started to ask.

"We are stopping here to get a few things. You stay right here I don't want you to see, and then we will go see your surprise." She told him before jumping out of the SUV, not wanting to kiss him in front of the agent that was driving them. She was so excited that she was practically running down the hall to her apartment. She packed them a bag to last them a few days until they could get him unpacked and have all of her stuff brought over to the triplex.

She came back down carrying a large duffle bag in one hand and what looked like a silk scarf in the other. The agent driving had the good grace not to comment on Derek's facial expression when she climbed in and without a word tied the scarf around his head so that he couldn't see.

"Goddess…" He trailed his question off again, but this time instead of cutting his question of with words she leaned in and kissed him into silence.

"I couldn't let you know what your surprise was just by where we are driving. Don't worry Hotch and Reid will help you get out when we get there and I will lead you to where you need to stand to see your surprise."

"Garcia, why did you bring a bag?" He asked confused as the agent driving pulled back out into traffic. Derek tensed he did not like being driven around where he could not see by someone he did not know. He reasonably knew that even if he could see where they were going there was nothing that he could do if something happened but the blindfold somehow made that feeling multiply.

"Derek, what is wrong? Why are you so tense?" She asked ignoring his question and she was truly worried about his reaction to whatever it was he was thinking about.

"You were the one kidnapped and you are worried about me?" He asked her trying to sound amused and not sure if he really pulled it off.

"What was one of the first things we talked about in that hospital? The fact that while you were being held that you were more worried for me than yourself. I think that I have the right to feel the same way. I at least knew my attackers; well once I realized who they were at least I didn't understand at first. I was worried that you would not rest that you would insist on being in the field that you would reinjure yourself; that you would break for real this time and that I wouldn't have the Derek Morgan that I know and love to come back to once the team found me." She told him quietly trying to not let the agent driving hear her confession.


	16. Reveal

AN: Nothing familiar is mine.

Chapter 16: Reveal

Hotch came over to the SUV when he saw them pulling up and handed Garcia the new keys, whispering to her that everything was fixed and cleaned up. She thanked him then pulled him over to Derek's door and he helped Derek get out without hurting himself or losing the scarf. Reid came out of his own unit then seeing that it was Derek and Garcia. He wanted to see Derek's face when he realized just what Garcia had done.

"Alright stand right here. Reid take his arm incase he faints, and Hotch if you would so kindly stand here with this arm. I will take of the scarf, and get a picture of his face." She told them all smiling evilly as she dug through her bag for her digital camera.

"Where did Reid and Hotch come from? And why would you need to take a picture of my face?" Derek asked worried now what Garcia had been up to.

Without answering she pulled down the scarf and quickly snapped a few rapid fire pictures, as his eyes focused on the building in front of him. Then it flowed rapidly through recognition, shock, pride, and love all written plainly there for her to see. She was glad that Reid had gotten distracted by the next car to pull up and had not seen that last one. Hotch on the other hand had seen it and smiled slightly for them, but wiping it off his face for the rest of the team had just pulled up.

"Kevin and his two paid friends are all in separate interrogation rooms when ever you're ready. I have a pair of agents at each door with instructions to not let anyone in there without first clearing it with you." Emily told Hotch.

"Thanks. I shouldn't be too much longer, besides we should leave Morgan to unpack all of his things. He has been living out of a suit case for a month now and here all of his things are in boxes."

Morgan was staring at Garcia in awe, and still had not said anything. He was not really listening his mind was racing trying to figure out how she knew which building he had been looking at much less how she had paid for it. He heard his name and tuned into the conversation around him, before answering. "Yeah, I would love to start unpacking. Not that life was bad with Garcia but I can have my stuff again!" he told them a smile lit his face but Garcia could tell that he was not truly as happy as he sounded, she gave him a perplexed look and he gave her a real smile and a wink. She understood then why the first was not real.

"Garcia I will leave the SUV I drove over for you to use to get Morgan around until he is completely back on his feet. I know that you love Ester but this will be easier for Derek to get in and out of. I should have thought about it before as a matter of fact."

"Its okay that you didn't Hotch I didn't take Derek anywhere before unless I had one of you helping and then you guys would have your SUV anyway. But now that he can walk around without assistance maybe I can persuade him out of the house." She told him, knowing that he was right Derek would have an easier time with the SUV.

"Where is JJ by the way? Preparing a statement for the Press?" Hotch asked after looking around, He was thinking of a way to get Derek to stay here with Penelope while he and the rest of the team were interrogating Kevin and his friends.

"No, she said something about a present and had me drop her off at her house saying that Will would bring her back in by the time we get back to head quarters." Reid answered.

"You guys go a head I'll catch up in a sec I want to talk to Morgan." Hotch told the team and they all understood, giving Morgan sorry glances before heading back to the SUV. Once they had all closed their doors he continued, "I know Morgan that you probably want in on this and even if you weren't already injured I would tell you no. We all think that Garcia is special, but your relationship would compromise the interrogation. I will make sure that no one hears Kevin's interrogation except JJ, as he may decide to spill something about the two of you and I know that you were not ready to share with everyone yet."

"Oh, no Hotch I would tell the world, shout from the roof tops, but they are profilers and they should be able to see the shift in our relationship. It is a test of their skills not us hiding." Derek told the older agent, then turned to Garcia, "How about we give them two months from the time I go back to work, if they don't figure it out we'll think of something to rub it in their faces."

"I'll think about it, I was thinking that I would love to see you shout it from the roof tops really…" Garcia teased, her smiling could have lit a moonless night, it was so bright and happy.

"Fine but I will still make sure that only JJ hears my interrogation of Kevin, to keep your test secret for now." Hotch told them smiling at the couple. "Now go rest we will handle everything. You both look like you could do with a few hours of sleep." With that Hotch walked over to the already crowded SUV and climbed in behind the wheel.

"Morgan didn't seem so upset and Garcia was practically glowing when you told them assumably that Morgan couldn't be part of the interrogation." Emily observed as they drove off leaving Morgan and Garcia waving in their front yard.

"That would be because that is not what we were talking about. We talked about Garcia having vacation time to help them both settle into their new places. And Morgan remembered that he promised his mother that he would go visit once he was more mobile. He knows that he's is not allowed in that office until I get an all clear from his doctors, that I would never let him near Kevin. Reid I want you and Emily to interrogate the paid thugs. Rossi you can handle watching over both of them right? JJ will be my witness with Kevin. This one doesn't leave the team." Hotch told them, they agreed to their assignments but he could see their doubt about his conversation with Garcia and Morgan.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

As soon as the SUV was out of sight Morgan turned to Garcia. He pulled her close and kissed her, deeply until a car driving passed honked. She was grinning from ear to ear under her blush of embarrassment from being honked at.

"So I take it you like your surprise?" She asked taking his hand and leading him slowly up to the porch.

Laughing he nodded and pulled her in for another kiss, not able to get enough of her now that she was back in his arms. This time a dog barking near by startled them apart; they both laughed and continued slowly up the stairs arm in arm.

"Mr. Morgan I would like to welcome you to your new home." She told him taking the keys that Hotch had given her back out and opening the first unit's door. Derek frowned slightly at that. He did not want to live anywhere without her. They had lived together now for a while and he could not picture himself going back to living on his own. He decided to bring it up later. "If you give me one second I need to call someone about the alarm system." She told Derek and went to get her cell only then remembering that it had still been in her unit when she was taken. She smiled evilly and walked into the pantry.

Derek thought that was strange behavior for calling the alarm company and after a minute decided to follow her. He was perplexed when he got there and not only were the shelves empty but there was no one there. Penelope had literally disappeared. He had seen her come in this doorway and not come back out it was a regular pantry so there was only the one door.

"Baby Girl I know that your body is magical but to go invisible is one I wouldn't think was possible, or do you just walk thru walls?" He yelled to the room around him. His mouth fell open when the wall in front of him suddenly started to move in towards him. And behind it his Goddess was smiling at him.

"So my body's magical? Well nothing magical about this Angel just a little smoke and mirrors provided by a spook that owed me a favor." She answered him.

"Goddess your body is most deffinaitly magical. And why would a spook owe you a favor?" Derek asked kissing her again before she could answer. He was so happy her mind had run the same course as his had about the units, all though he would have made the connection up in their rooms. "And I thought you were calling someone about the security system?" He added when they pulled apart for some air.

"I did but then I remembered that my phone was in my unit and I don't know the number without it. Now you just sit down and put your foot up until I'm done then I will take you on a full tour." She told him pulling him toward one of his own chairs then let him pull her down into his lap, once he had put his foot up on a box.

"Dom…" She started when her friend answered the phone.

"_Oh, thank god you're alright!" _He cut her off, _"You had me so worried. Next time I wont leave you alone until I have the thing set up completely. I figured that since I just needed to finish the police link and to add the ability for secured views from a third party source, that I could leave you to do what you needed to get done. That way you could have the place ready for your man…"_

"Dom!" This time she cut him off, smiling at his concern. "I'm fine and thank you for getting a hold off Hotch. Not that I love that he and JJ know where the door is and how to use it. But you tried and that is enough for me. Now what I was calling about was to find out if the system was functional yet."

"_I was waiting for your call to do the final link with the police dispatch. I had to reset the code. I made it the address but you can change that now. You will get a call on your units' new phone numbers, both of which are unlisted. To confirm your security system was set up correctly. Call me when you get your computers set up and I will come install what you need for third party viewer to work. Then you can transfer that to what ever computers you want even a smart phone would work. Nice pick on the passcodes by the way I looked up the combinations they tried. All dates and numbers pertaining to anything you ever did or had happen to you in life. What number could you have possibly used and remember that they didn't try?" _He was honestly curious. And amazed that she had something else, though he shouldn't be as she was the best with computers for a reason.

"That is something only one other person will ever know. Sorry Dom. Thanks for getting that done for me. I'll call later once my computers are here. You know I wont sleep until they are set up in their new safer home. Is it okay if I change the security codes now before they call?" She asked, as she swatted Morgan's hand away from her hair. He was playing with it like he was a child, or a cat. He would pull the curls down and let them bounce back up a lazy smile on his face.

"_Sure that would be fine. I wouldn't set them until after you get the call though. How are you really after all of that?" _He asked her sounding very stressed out himself. _"That boss of yours can be mighty scary."_

"I'm fine really. I have my man here to hold me close and keep the bad guys away now. He wont let me go anywhere by myself for a while after this I promise that I am fine. Once I figured out who it was I was more pissed then scared. Thank you for your concern and you had reason to be afraid of Hotch. Kevin should most certainly have figured that out like you did before pulling something like this. Anyway Thanks again and I will give you a call later when I am ready with my computers." She told him before they said their goodbyes.

"So why did this friend Dom owe you a favor again?" Morgan asked a jealous look in his eyes.

"No worries Sweetness, I just saved his life. Nothing for you to worry about. Now how about that tour?" She stood being careful of his leg. "As you can see I did not bother to unpack for you but instead had some things done to my unit. Wait here, the first thing I am going to show you are our doorbells. You have to know which one is which, as they ring in both units incase either of us is in the others place, our phones do the same thing." She told him and left him sitting in the living room and walked out the front door. "The first one is yours." She yelled back to him as an after thought.

She rang it and Derek smiled when he heard it. Never before had he heard a song for a doorbell but it was. She had picked one that reminded him what he had made of himself, where he had come from, and what he could have been. Keep Ya Head Up, by 2pac, his all time favorite song. He laughed when another song rang through his unit, Brandy's the Boy is mine, apparently Penelope wanted to stake her claim. He asked her when she came back inside if she was a fan of Brandy's or if it was just for the lyrics that she choose it.

"I picked it for the lyrics Hot stuff." She answered as she took his hand and lead him through the pantry into her own unit. "The phones are programmable too but for right now they are just different sounds. Mine is a normal ring while yours more of a buzzer. And yes if you want we can change the doorbells they work on any mp3 file." She showed him how the pantry door worked and gave him the passcode for her computer room.

"You said you had work done to your unit, but I don't see anything new except your computer room." Derek told her confused.

"Well I figured that we may not want Reid hearing us so I had all of the joint walls taken down, a high quality sound absorbing insulation put in and this new kind of sheet rock that also is meant to sound proof rooms. I had the floor under my master suite torn up and extra bracing put in and the same insulation put in the open space, just incase we have guests. I would have had them do your master suite too except it had all of your stuff in it already and there wasn't enough time. Oh I also had two gun safes put in for you, just a small one in my unit and a larger one in your own. They too have different passcodes, sorry no keys that is too low tech for my spook friend." She was still blushing from telling him why she had the sound proofing done and he was gaping at her.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you? You not only found out which building I wanted but you bought it moved my stuff, and installed everything we would need without me finding out. You even sold Reid and Hotch on the idea! You read my mind about the secret door too, or well almost I would have put it up in the bed rooms." He told her only slightly teasingly. As she lead him up the stairs to show him that she had infact read his mind.

"Are you okay? Walking too much for today? You have been off your feet for a long time." She worried when she turned to take his hand and he wasn't there. He was only one the first few steps up, but making good time up them now.

"No Baby Girl I'm fine. I just stopped to admire the view." He told her as he pulled her close for a kiss. He had stopped to watch her as she had climbed the stairs, so he figured that view was the best word.

"Derek Morgan!" She exclaimed knowing now that he was holding her so close just what view he had been admiring.

"Yes Goddess?" He asked an almost innocent look on his face, the grin ruined the pure innocence that he had put into his eyes.

"We are not done with our tour yet, and we have to get my computers and Clooney tonight, so that mister will just have to wait until later." She told him she gave him a mirror of his innocent face before turning and strutting away from him. She laughed when she heard him growl deep in his chest. "Well we can't leave Clooney there by himself all night and I don't want to be hauling my babies in the dark something always gets lost or broken." She added without turning back to see the look on his face.

He followed her into master suite and was amazed it was already painted and the colors were perfect for Pen. He followed her to the linen closet and gave his approval of the gun safe she had had put in. Then with a confused look he followed her into the closet.

"You said I almost read your mind about the connection, that you would have put the door in our rooms, right? Well then I guess I did read you mind Hot Stuff. I only did the one downstairs because Dom suggested it and his reasons were excellent." She told him as she showed him how this door worked and lead the way back into his unit.

"I like the new bedding Goddess, but why didn't you just put my old sheets on there?" He asked seeing his room.

"I didn't want to dig through all of your things while you weren't here. Besides I knew that these were clean." She told him as she showed him his own gun safe. "But they were the only new thing I bought for your unit, as I wanted you to be able to make those decisions."

"You have done perfect so far Goddess what could you have possibly gotten wrong?" He asked her seriously. "Let's go get Clooney and whatever else you want so that we can get that over with." He told her a wicked grin on his face.

She laughed and nodded and led him back downstairs and out to the SUV. She drove the entire way one handed as Derek caressed the back of the other as he held it. Neither of them could stop smiling, as they walked up to her apartment they passed two older ladies that were on their way out.

"What a cute couple they make!" They heard one said.

"Yes, but it is too bad for that poor man though I wonder what happened to him." The other answered. "Poor dear looks like he lost a fight."

Smiling still Derek turned and said, "Actually I won, thanks that is to my Baby Girl here." He told them, hugging Pen close. "Oh, and thank for such a nice complement," He added to the other.

"Derek!" Penelope whispered in his ear, "What are you doing?"

"What?" He asked, "I love you and I would shout it from the roof tops if I could get there."

He was oblivious to the fact that the ladies were still standing there shocked now at the man that had interrupted their conversation. But Penelope could see them and it was making her blush, that they were listening but she responded anyway, "I love you too. Now can we go and get your dog?" she asked him.

He nodded so she took his hand again and they walked together the rest of the way to her apartment. They found Clooney buried in the sheets on her bed, much as Derek had been before Will had dragged him out. They laughed seeing him come flying out of the bedroom when he saw who it was the covers came off with him and for a moment looked like a cape of sorts.

"Well it looks like super dog here missed you too." Derek told her when his over grown puppy ran right past him and did his best to tackle Garcia. "Cloon Sit!" The dog followed the order, but his entire body was wiggling like he would come out of his skin if Garcia did not pet him soon he was so excited.

"Did you miss me baby boy?" Garcia asked the dog, bending over and scratching his head, to which the dog melted into a puddle at her feet a dog smile on his face and his tail wagging lazily.

"I missed you goddess." Derek told her quietly. For a reason that Garcia could not fathom he looked like someone slapped him. Before she could ask what was wrong he was off in the direction of her computer room.

"Derek you find a chair and put your foot up. I will do this." She called to him as she started following him, grabbing a laundry basket as she went. She decided that they would talk later, as she was not sure if she could deal with that right now or not.

It took her a few trips out to the SUV but finally all she needed to grab were Clooney's things and they were ready to leave again. She was worried about Derek by now as he had been sullen and quiet the entire time they were there. She was carrying everything and had Clooney's leash so she handed the keys to Derek to lock up behind them. He did that and then opened the car door for her to put down everything she was carrying and get Clooney inside. He waited and opened her door for her as well then handed her the keys and went around to get in himself.

"Derek?" Penelope started and he looked up at her. "What's wrong Angel?"

"Nothing's wrong mama, I was just thinking." He told her and gave her a smile that he tried really hard to make real, but she caught it.

"Yeah, About what? What ever it is, I don't like it. You haven't said more then a sentence since we got here. I know that we have been through some stressful things recently but I was there too…"

"I'm not sure yet… I just need to think. I promise when I get my head together that you will be the first one I talk to. And I give you the right to find some way to force me to talk if I don't say anything by the end of the week. I do wonder one thing though. You are still coming with me to my mom's right?"

"Derek I would love to go with you to meet your family if you still want me to…" She did not like where this sounded like it was headed.

"Of course I still want you to come! I want you to meet my family and I want them to love you as much as I do." He told her a look of panic had raced across his face before a stone wall erected itself right before her eyes.

"Ok, Sweetness I was planning on going with you. What is the matter Derek?" She asked again, still not sure she wanted the answer, or at least if she shouldn't wait until they were at the triplex and able to talk without distractions.

He did not answer her just took one of her hands and kissed the back of it before resting their joined hands on the center consol. Garcia decided to let it drop for now; he would tell her eventually he always had, even before when they had just been friends. He watched her during the entire drive a smile on his face. The mood swing made her nervous but at least he was not sulking anymore. She nearly sighed in relief when she pulled the SUV into her driveway for the triplex and hit the automatic garage door opener and pulled in. There was no reason to advertise government agents to anyone driving by.

"Could you take Clooney with the stuff to feed him while I get everything else into my office?" She asked him before either of them got out.

"Sure Goddess," he answered then opened his door and got out and opened one of the back doors to allow Clooney out and gather what he needed.

He had fed Clooney and set up the two folding tables that she had bought before she was taken, along with two of the chairs in her office by the time she was finished bringing her babies in from the SUV. He watched her the whole time she was fussing with them. When she was satisfied that they were set up the way they needed to be she dug through her purse for her cell phone.

"Hey Dom. I have my computers set up and ready for the install." She told him before letting him say anything, and then placed him on speaker so that she could type.

"_Cool alight, I'll give you my FTP site connection information."_ He rattled of some computer speak that Derek would not have understood if he had not seen Garcia following along. She downloaded the setup file and ran it. Once it was set up she tested the usability of it.

"Dom this is great, just what I was thinking. Thank you. Now you said it would work on a smart phone right? Will it be this user friendly and would I be able to program it to send alerts like, fire or break in?"

"_Already done, if you have a phone to test it one I can get you that file right now too."_ He told her, glad that he had added that.

Garcia held out her hand for Morgan's phone and he pulled it of its holster and handed it to her, knowing that she was going to give him a lesson on it before they went to sleep tonight. Garcia again quickly had the setup ran and was testing it.

"I am going to save that file on my computer as well so that when I get one of these I will have it without needing to call and it is already set up for our alarm system." She told him once she was done testing. "Thanks again Dom for all your help. I don't know what I would have done without you." He responded in kind and she ended the call turning to Derek, with his phone. "Alright here is how it works…"

Garcia spent half an hour showing him how it worked on both his phone and her computer because as soon as she had a chance she would install it on his laptop and his computer at work.

"No worries baby girl, I don't ever plan to leave you alone again for anything bad to happen." He told her when she was finished.

"No you don't Derek Morgan! There is no way I will allow you to quit the BAU, unless you decided to transfer somewhere else but you are not going to hover over me. I love you Derek so I want what is best for both of us, you staying here all the time would kill our relationship. Yeah it has worked so far but you have not been able to walk on your own much less hover over me. I know that getting shot and kidnapped by my boyfriends does not breed much confidence but you are my boyfriend now and I only had those two before so nothing to worry about." His smile scared her, not that he would hurt her just that he might have gone insane, while she was ranting.

"I'm glad you don't want me to quit mama, but that is not what I was talking about. I was going to have Will and Henry check on you while we are out of town. I will fell better having this on me so don't forget to set the alarms." He told her, waving his phone to show what he meant.

"Fine but you can only ask him to check on me if I don't answer any of the phones first. You have to try and check on me yourself." She told him knowing that otherwise Will would be practically living with her while the team was out of town.

"Deal." He bargained, "Now how about we go test out those new blankets you got me?" He asked his eyebrows waggling suggestively.

AN: Gasp! It has been a week since I have updated! Sorry for the wait everyone, I was trying to make Derek less OOC. The first draft was really bad so let me know if you think this is better, or if it still needs work.

AN: As always Review and let me know what you think.


	17. Interrogations

AN: Sorry I know it has been a while since I have updated and now it is a short one. I don not own anything that is familiar.

Chapter 17: Interrogations

Hotch made sure that Reid and Emily had started that and Dave was watching both interrogations before signaling JJ to enter the recording room and walked into the interrogation that held Kevin. He walked in silently and sat across from him watching as Kevin looked everywhere but at him.

"Lets cut to the chase we know you paid them, we know that you took Penelope what I want to know is why?" Hotch asked. Kevin stared at the wall not answering him, with a blank look on his face. Hotch waited a few minutes and then continued. "Why would you abduct your own girlfriend?" playing stupid about Garcia and Morgan for now. That got a glare from Kevin his breathing picked up and his nostrils were flaring.

"What in that sentence made you made Kevin that you abducted Garcia or that she was your girlfriend?" Hotch asked hiding a smile as he thought _they should really train the techs in how to handle interrogation_. With another glare Kevin went back to staring at the wall but his breathing was still labored so Hotch decided to continue picking at his opening.

"Let's try it in separate parts then, why did you pay your friends to abduct Penelope Garcia? No that's not what makes you angry? Alright then what is it about me calling her your girlfriend makes you mad? She was your girlfriend the last time that I saw her, but then again she has been working from home recently. Are you jealous of her caring for Morgan as he heals? They are just friends you know." That got Kevin to focus on him.

"You think those two are just friends then you are blind." He spat as he whipped his head around to see Hotch's face to see if he honestly thought that they were still just friends. "You know that they are more then friends don't you?" Kevin asked in surprise, "What about the frat rules, they work on the same team?"

"Penelope is not barred from Langley without cause. The director did not want to lose either of them and neither did I so they were given a pardon on the frat rules." Hotch sneered at him.

"So what I am dispensable? I had to move to a different department so that we could date!" Kevin was getting angry now.

"Kevin Garcia is the best tech out there. You could never hold a candle to her, you were ok but our team was used to having the best we would never have worked with you permanently if Garcia had decided not to come back after being shot. Do you know why she went out with you then?" Hotch asked wanting to make him hurt. "She was sick of waiting for Morgan to pull his head out of his ass and she was hoping to make him jealous. She thought that you were a good friend to hang out with while she waited."

Kevin tried jumping to his feet only to be pulled back down by the cuffs holding him to the table. As he did this he yelled, "She loves me!"

"No, she loves Derek, and she had a long time before you even met her." Hotch told them man a slight smile on his face. "So now that we established that Garcia is now your Ex-girlfriend why did you abduct her?"

"I didn't even know she was in there until that officer pulled us over. It was my buddy's car and he asked if I wanted to drive he was tired. She never made a peep until the car was stopped and we were talking to the officer. You should go ask him why he abducted her." Kevin said not look anywhere near Hotch's face.

"Oh, we are talking to them now my guess is they will roll on you as soon as they hear the punishment for kidnapping a federal agent. I bet that you paid them to do it didn't you? Do you think it was enough to keep them silent thru that much jail time?" Hotch asked evenly watch ever little body movement knowing that he was right and if those other two were smart no amount of money could buy their silence for this crime. "Don't want to talk? Fine then I will just go see what your buddies are saying about you."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ met Hotch in the Hallway, "You aren't getting to him fast enough. You know as soon as they are done with their interviews they are going to want to watch this." JJ told him as soon as the door was closed worried about leaking the secret. "Do they really have a free pass on the frat rule?"

"Not yet, but I plan on getting one for them before Strauss finds out about them. Don't tell Pen but he plans to propose, he wont do it until at least they are in Chicago since his mom has the ring. Now lets go see how they are doing with the other two." Hotch said leading JJ to the other monitoring room.

"He confessed?" Rossi asked confused at them coming in first. "I thought for sure that he would stone wall for at least as long as it takes these two to flip on him."

"No, we are just taking a break letting him stew and think over the things that we talked about it is a lot for him to take in right now." Hotch answered not letting anything go about what exactly was said but smiling letting Rossi know that it was good for Kevin. "So how are these guys doing?"

"They stone walled for a little while until they were told that they other was flipping on each other and that Kevin was trying to pin it all on them too. Why do people that work together always fall for that? Both cut deals they will still do time and have a felony on their record but they will remain in isolation away from the general population so that they should be safe from their pasts as Feds. Apparently Kevin paid them a million each to kidnap her, then another half a million to that one for the use of his car in the crime. He had planned on taking them all out of the country, thru Mexico. Apparently they were going some place over state lines to get the fake passports and then they were going to switch cars and drive there. The money is all in off shore accounts so we never saw it. For right now all three of their accounts here are frozen. We will be hearing from this one's wife about that." Rossi said pointing at the thug in with Reid.

"Thank you; once these two are done I want the three of you to personally see them to the Federal Complex in Petersburg. I do not want them setting here with their friends nor do I want them transported by them. We have them for this and I do not want them to get away because someone's misguided loyalty." Hotch ordered knowing that would give him more time with Kevin.

"Do you want us to wait and take Kevin too?" Rossi asked, curious as to why Hotch did not want any of them besides JJ hearing what Kevin had to say. The two he had been listening to had no idea why Kevin had done what he had only that he had paid them to do it. "Hotch why did Kevin do this?" he asked before Hotch could answer him about Kevin's transportation.

"JJ and I will take him later I am not done with him yet, these two should not be setting here any longer then they have to be. Trust me you'll know why soon enough, and you should not need me to tell you." Hotch answered as he lead JJ back out of the room to return to Kevin. Once the door was shut he told JJ, "If any of them comes in knock lightly I'll listen for it." She agreed and they entered their separate rooms again.

"Want to know what I found out Kevin? That you most defiantly did not pay them enough to keep quite both have taken the deal they were offered in return for their testimony against you."

"Like I believe that I may not be a field agent but I do watch cop shows you just do that to get me to confess." Kevin stated blandly.

"Did you just hear yourself cop shows are just that shows not based in reality? You think I am lying to you about them rolling on you? Alright the one who's car you were driving you paid him 1.5 million the other only got 1 million. You were driving out of the state to pick up fake passports and new, clean car. From there you were on your way to Mexico and out into a non-extradition country. Were you think we would not have found you nor been able to touch you. But we would have quit so we could come after you and get her back. All of us, not just Morgan, Garcia is family to all of us. The money was handled off shore so we were unable to trace it to make the connection until we had found you three with Garcia. How did I do?" Hotch was sneering again.

"So if they rolled on me why do you need me to talk?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, I do not need you to do anything I have enough to hang you. I just want to hear you say it. It would be their word against theirs but you have motive where they have none. You see how she broke up with you as her cheating on you and then flaunting it in your face when you come to check on her. Not to mention Clooney nearly biting you to go along with the sting of rejection. I want to know how you knew she would be at the triplex much less which one was hers. Wait I know you had them follow her and it was the only time she was alone. Oh and one part of their deal is access to their off shore accounts so we can have evidence of the transfer that you paid them, you have off shore accounts right Kevin for the profits from the games you made?"

"Alright so you have a sure case and you still want me to confess. Why?" He asked knowing there was something that Hotch was trying to get out of him.

"Fine go to court on this Kevin but don't forget that I was a prosecutor before I started here. I think I may just talk to my friends in the state department and make sure that they know every detail in depth; they will be able to get you convicted with their hands tied behind their backs. If you are done talking we are taking you to the federal complex in Petersburg for holding until after your trial and unlike your buddies you get general population." Hotch said standing and walking to the other side of the table to release his cuffs from the table. "JJ and I will be transporting you personally lets go. As everyone else has already left with your friends."

Just as they walked out of the interrogation room Strauss came around the corner and into the hall. "Agent Hotchner why do you have one of our own techs in handcuffs? I was told you were interrogating the person who abducted Agent Garcia."

"Ma'am this is the person who at least paid to have her kidnapped. The two that did the kidnapping are already being transported to the federal complex in Petersburg." Hotch answered hoping that Kevin would not figure out what he had been holding back from him and blurt it out now.

"You have the evidence to back this up?" Was all she asked not what his motive was which greatly relieved both JJ and Hotch.

"Yes ma'am and the men he paid also agents rolled on him the first chance they got. We were not done with him when they left so we are taking him now." JJ spoke up this time.

"One of our own techs? Alright Hotchner if you say this is the guy I believe you, I know that you wanted this person as bad as I did no one takes our best tech without consequences. When will agent Garcia be returning to work?"

"She will be back after a month. I want her to rest and she needs time to finish moving into her new place. I also want her to go to a few psyche sessions before returning. If we need her she can connect from home but I told her that she is not allowed back into this office until next month. I also do not want her around until news of this dies down she does not like being in the spot light."

"If you think that is what she needs and she is willing to continue working from home then I will sign the paper work to authorize her paid vacation and her external access of her computers here. It will be on your desk when you return."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"What do you think Hotch is trying to hide? And why is it okay for JJ to know, but not us?" Emily asked once they were on their way back to headquarters.

"He told me that he should not need to tell us and that we would know soon enough. What do you think that is supposed to mean?" Rossi asked in return.

"What is that supposed to mean? When did Hotch become a Sphinx?" Emily asked upset now that she was sure that he was keeping things from her.

"I think he may be covering up something for either Morgan or Garcia, they could not have been talking about the interrogation with Morgan so calm. He would have flipped out if before we were done being told that he was not allowed to participate you know how protective of her he gets. I hope that I don't have to tell him that we have finished the interrogations without him." Reid told them.

This got Emily thinking about why Hotch could be covering for Derek or Penelope. She ignored Rossi and Reid as they speculated in the front while she profiled her two collogues looking for something that would need covering.

They came in together that day after they had not landed until 3am and were called back in around two in the afternoon, she thought. Garcia was there in the hospital before any of the rest of the team except JJ, who had driven him. They had been living together for a while now. Penelope bought them a place to live as a surprise for him so how did he pay for anyone it? Pen had demanded that Derek be brought to here when we found her, and then sat in the back with him when they left with Hotch driving them. Kevin and Garcia had obviously had broken up and they had been fine last she knew so what had caused the sudden swing?

The only conclusion that Emily could come up with was that they were now dating. The thought made her giggle which caused both men to turn and look at her like she was insane. She smiled evilly and told them, "I think I figured it out and Hotch is right you should figure it out for yourself or wait to have it rubbed in your face."

Both glared at her and continued their discussion on what it could be that was being hidden from them and why did Emily see it but they did not? While they were doing that Emily pulled out her phone and sent a message to Garcia, 'You to are together aren't you? And not like in the same room. You are dating?'

'I know of nothing of this sort…lol… who told you I will erase them now… kidding…' Garcia responded after a few minutes.

'Why did you tell anyone?' Emily sent back.

'We decided that since we have not officially been on a date sine we have started going out that we wouldn't tell anyone until after that.' This time her response was faster.

'Then how do JJ and Hotch know?'

'JJ figured it out the first day, and Morgan told Hotch while I was missing. We would have had to tell him anyway.'

'When did you plan on telling the rest of us?'

'It was a test of your profiling skills apparently JJ is the best of you. Have Reid or Rossi figured it out yet?' This made Emily grin, JJ was the best at relationships maybe that was how she caught on so fast.

'No they are speculating together in the front seat while we drive back home from the prison we took the two thugs to.'

'Alright well have a nice drive I have to go now I have a hot date!' Garcia sent making Emily laugh out loud, startling both men.

"What was that for?" Reid asked looking upset.

"I was texting Garcia and you know how she always makes us laugh." She answered not willing to waste their experiment.

"What did she say?" Rossi asked hoping to make her slip up and give them something.

"Besides that my thought was right? Nothing that you are allowed to know until you figure it out on your own."

AN: Let me know what you think!


	18. Date

AN: I know I said February was when busy season ended and I am so sorry this took me so long to post. I think you will like the results though.

Warning: This chapter contains some adult reverences and the story is marked as mature, you are the one choosing to read it.

AN: Oh Yeah, I do not own anything that is familiar.

Chapter 18: The Date

Derek followed her to his room, and watched as she changed into her favorite pajamas one of his old football jerseys and a pair of tiny shorts that he loved her in. He stripped down to his boxers and they both climbed into his bed. She snuggled into him holding him close, and whispered into his neck. "Could you just hold me tonight?"

"Whenever you want baby girl." He told her then he flipped her around in his arms so that they were spooning. He snuggled his face down into her neck and wrapped his arms around her. She used his arm as a pillow and held his other arm to her as tight as she could.

They slept like that for hours, both needing to catch up on sleep. Neither had moved an inch from where they had started, until her phone went off. Morgan reached around and tried to answer it but not being very awake did not realize it was just a text message. Garcia hearing the ring tone knew that what he was doing would not heed results so she turned in his arms and took it from him. Giving him a little kiss she explained, "It's a text silly you can't just pick up." She paused as she read it then laughed as she typed out an answer while explaining for him. "Emily figured it out."

Derek started kissing her neck when the phone rang again trying to distract her but she kept texting a few more times before turning on him. "Derek Morgan! Are you trying to distract me?" She asked him looking very serious.

"Not at all sugar I was trying to give you a suggestion for a different activity." He told her his voice coated in honey. Garcia did not care what he called it so she leaned in a kissed him senseless. Then pulled back laughing and ran into the bathroom.

"Where are you going baby girl?" he asked the door, puzzled.

"I told you Derek I don't put out on the first date. What makes you think I would break my rules for you, and we haven't even been on one date?" She answered before he heard the shower turn on.

Grinning he stood and walked quietly to the door and tried the knob it was unlocked, so he followed her in. "So you decided to take a shower?" He asked as he climbed in behind her. Garcia shrieked and turned around to tell him off for daring to join her. Before she could utter a word though he had grabbed her body wash and was tenderly washing her from feet while messaging them and it felt so delicious she could not speak. When his hands started straying up her legs they continued to message and Garcia was in a state of bliss she did not even notice that he was inching closer to her center until that is he passed by it opting to continue the message and to tease her. As he moved upward he again avoided her breasts except for the occasional wisp of a touch that had her thrusting her chest out trying to keep that contact.

"Derek stop teasing me…" She whined.

"But mama you said that you…" He said, grinning evilly at her frustration, but she interrupted him.

"I know what I said, I said it! I guess I can give in to my rule with you. I mean we have been living together for a long time now, and it's not like we have been completely platonic that whole time either." She told him.

"I will not be the reason you break one of your own rules." He told her, as he helped out of the shower and then meticulously dried her off.

Kissing as he went keeping her at a boil the whole time. When he stepped back to dry himself quickly she stole the towel to return the favor. Knowing that Derek would stay true to his word no matter how he felt he had promised her, so she took matters into her own hands. She tried him from top down avoiding him at first and kneeling in front of him to dry his legs. She grinned mischievously up at him before gently placing a kiss at his belly button, and working her way down to the tip of him and she gave him a seductive look.

"Pen baby you don't have to…" Derek objected seeing what she had in mind.

"Oh, but Derek you once told me that turn about is fair play and I am so hoping that you will return the favor." She interrupted then proceeded to lick the length of him and giggled when he shivered. "Wow the Derek Morgan is acting like a horny teenager barely able to control himself." She teased and licked him again.

"Baby with you I feel like a horny teenager during his first time and you doing that is not helping matters." He told her through clenched teeth, his eyes watching her slightly surprised,

She giggled again as she licked him one last time giving him a look that was so innocent, her eyes were asking what this? If he thought he was having a hard time controlling himself just then he was on the edge of heaven a second later. He was trying to control himself so as to not hurt her, his eyes were squeezed shut to block the image that she made on kneeling on the floor in front of him. He knew that seeing her like that might cause him to lose his last shred of control.

Looking up and seeing him so close Pen decided that she would love to send him over despite his precious control. Had he seen the look in her eyes he might have known it was coming but she surprised him and he lost all control. She was humming!

"Penelope!" He gasped opening his eyes to stare wide eyed at the love of his life, as she swallowed. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked slightly jealous of all of her previous lovers.

"Derek Morgan, are you jealous? Women talk, and to tell you the truth I have never tried it before." She told him before letting out a shriek as he picked her up in a fireman's carry and walked them back out to the bedroom. Gently he laid her on the bed and crawled in next to her. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met." He told her before returning the favor just as he had done the last time with less awkward movements thanks to his casts being off.

He Smiled the most self satisfied smile Garcia had ever seen when she screamed his name. That look never left his face as he climb up to lay next to her.

"I promise in the morning I will make you breakfast and then tomorrow night we will have our first real date. I made reservations when I knew when I would finally have my casts off."

"That sounds magnificent, Derek." she whispered as she drifted back to sleep, a blissful smile on her face. He covered them both and pulled her in tight to him. Nearly as soon as he lay back down he too was asleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The next morning Derek woke first and he just laid there for a while wondering why it had taken him so long to see his feelings for her. He watched his angel sleep, a smile still gracing her lips, and her hair had fanned around her on the pillow like a halo. He slipped quietly away so that he could make them breakfast like her had promised her he would.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Garcia woke scared and in an unknown place it took her a moment to realize where she was and to not panic the team had saved her from Lynch. She had snuggled with Derek all night but he seemed to be missing. She got up pulling on her robe and went to find him. He was not in the master suite so she thought maybe he was exploring his new place and looked through the other two bedrooms and the guest bath but could not find him so she ventured downstairs and he was not in the great room or the den. That left her unit so she walked into the pantry and into her unit and stopped cold at the sight of Derek in his boxers singing and dancing while making breakfast just like he said he would.

She giggled when she heard the song he was singing Jack Johnson's Angel. Derek having not heard the dividing door open spun around mid verse, the spatula still held up to his mouth. This made Penelope laugh out right, which caused Derek to walk over to her and kiss her.

"Good Morning Baby Girl." He whispered in her ear as he left a trail of kisses towards her ear.

"I'll show you a good Morning!" she teased.

"Oh, I know you would but then breakfast would get cold. So this will never be spoken of at work will it?" He asked her looking pleadingly at her.

"Well, all of the girls know already…" She started knowing that now that they both knew that they would be grilling her constantly.

"Yeah but baby you don't love the girls you can leave out some of the details can't you for me?" He tried again knowing that if either JJ or Emily had this information they would tease him with it forever.

"I'll try but you have never had to sit there while they grilled you sometimes things just slip and honey it was just so cute!" She told him kissing him again, hoping to distract him. When they came up for air she asked, "So hot stuff what are we having for breakfast?"

"We are having eggs, however you want them, pancakes, hash browns, and sausage. So baby girl how would you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled with cheese in them, thank you hot stuff. I'm going to run and get the paper be right back." With that she dashed out the door before hearing Derek complain that she was only wearing a robe.

She blushed as soon as she got to the paper because Reid had just come out of his front door dressed for a run, and Garcia realized that she was just in her robe. She waved and hurried back to her door only to find that Derek had also seen Reid and was laughing at her blush.

"Baby he is going to find out about us eventually though I guess finding you practically naked is not the best way. You should have found a way to play it off like being your normal playful and teasing self. He would have totally bought a story of just getting out of the shower and I wasn't up yet."

"If you say so, next time I will try it out on him and see how he reacts to that fact that I was out there in nothing but a robe."

"Oh, no baby girl you in nothing but a robe stays in this unit or mine, I'll have to spank you if I find out other wise. You mama are for my eyes only." He told her with a steamy look in his eyes.

"Only, if I can say the same about you Hot Stuff." She replied pulling him down for another kiss.

"I'm yours mama." He told her seriously, then immediately wanted to take it back at the look of shock on her face, "I mean if you want." He told her lamely.

"Why Derek?"

"Why, What?" He asked her not sure which why she was asking him.

"Why did you pick me now? I am not your normal type…"

"You stop that thought right there. I don't want you to ever think that any other woman is ever better then you. I picked you because I love you Penelope, I have never loved any other woman the way I love you. I don't think I have ever loved any other woman besides my mama if this is what love feels like. Pen you are my reason for living I was serious that day I asked you to never stop talking to me. I don't know what I would do without you. When we knew that you were gone I cracked Pen I went back to being a scared kid not sure why I had to live, everything had been taken away from me again and it wasn't pretty. I love you Penelope" He told he a tear escaping one eye.

"I'm sorry Derek, for not just telling you what I was doing where I was going or at least taking someone with me. I'm sorry that you had to go through that and I am glad that you are here with me know because when you were gone I had some of those same feelings that I was alone again and that I didn't know if I could handle another person that I loved just dying on me like that. When JJ gave me that idea I was so relieved and then I heard that you were going to be okay I knew that I would be okay again. We need to thank JJ by the way I don't know what I would have done without her while you were gone." She told him a matching tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yeah Will and Hotch too." Derek told her as he placed their plates on the counter, "We will come up with something for them later for now lets eat before it gets cold, then maybe we could take Clooney out for a walk and plan our trip to my mom's?"

"I completely forgot!" Pen choked on her eggs.

Derek patted her back and waited for her to continue, and passed her a glass of orange juice. "Are you alright mama?" He asked concerned when she finally stopped coughing.

"I completely forgot, that we promised your mother we would come visit once you were more able to get around!" She told him a panicked look on her face.

"Relax baby girl, they will love you as much as I do the worst that will happen is that they will grill me on when I plan on asking you to marry me and maybe if you want kids." Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when he said that he was going to ask her to marry him. "Pen, are you sure you're okay?"

"Did you say 'when you would ask me to marry you?'"

"Ah, yeah. You see I have been telling them about you for years now. That combined with the fact that I have never taken any woman home with me to meet them. They would jump to that conclusion based on those things alone. But they are going to meet you and want you as part of the family themselves." He tried to explain his slip up away so that she would stop looking so scared. He added in his head that they would also be able to see the way he looks at her. He figured that if she was already freaking he might not want to add that thought to the mix. "How about we drive up? It will give us time to ourselves and we can take Clooney with us. We have the time thanks to Hotch. And that way we can stay as long as we want with mom instead of having to leave when our flight is planned for. We could make it a great vacation."

"That sound like fun, do you think that we would be able to take the SUV though, cause Clooney is not going on that long of a ride in my car." She reached down and pated the pups head and told him, "Sorry Cloon but you would just make such a mess."

"I'm sure Hotch could find a way to make it happen." He told her glad that she had stopped looking at him like he had grown a third eye.

They were startled a few minutes later when her doorbell went off, not knowing who it was she shooed Derek back into his unit to put some close on and to sneak hers into her bathroom along with her things to make it look like she may have just used it. As he hurried from the room she put his plate in the oven and his glass in the fridge so it would look like only she had eaten yet. Once she saw the connecting door was closed she hurried to answer her door.

"Reid!" she said excitedly glad they had taken the precautions they had before opening the door or he would have known right off now it might still be a great game.

"Morning Garcia, I thought you had not moved in yet and when I saw you here this morning I thought I would see if you needed any help." He blushed seeing that she was still in her robe and it did not appear to be much else.

"That's sweet thanks, when I do get moved in I might ask for that help but I just had an over night bag. I slept on Derek's couch too exhausted to do anything else. I made breakfast if you want some. Help yourself while I go get changed. Don't worry about eating what I made for Derek I put his plate in the oven. My dishes aren't here yet but there are paper and plastic things there on the counter." She told him then rushed up the stairs before he could say anything in response.

Derek had moved her bathroom stuff but had not yet brought over her clothes so she rushed through her closet into his and found her duffel-bag. As soon as she was dressed she ran back though to her unit and rushed back downstairs never once wondering where Derek had gone. If she had she found him in her kitchen explaining to Reid that she had left him a note that breakfast was I her kitchen and the door would be unlocked.

Reid looked between them knowing that they were hiding something from him but that their cover was too good and he could not call them on any of it. He saw Clooney standing just behind and to the right of Garcia paying no attention to Derek whatsoever no matter that Derek was holding out a piece of bacon to the dog. This confused Reid until a grinning Garcia stole it and made the dog sit, roll over, and shake with both of his paws.

"I don't know what you did with my dog! He never does tricks for me, hell he never listens to me but you for you he does exactly what you say." Derek exclaimed seeing the show his dog had preformed for her.

"Derek, please you never tried if you could not get this dog to do such a simple command as sit. Besides he learned since being with me who controls his food and for food he will do just as he is told." She grinned at him.

"So I am going to be forward here a second." Reid told them, both startling as they had forgotten he was their studying them.

"About what?" Garcia asked innocently. And Derek just watched the young Doctor trying to figure out if he was thinking along the right lines.

"What are you two hiding? JJ and Hotch obviously know and Emily said yesterday that she figured it out. Its obvious that you are hiding something but your cover story is excellent, almost too planned out." He told them studying Garcia for a clue knowing that Derek would try and cover any tells being a profiler himself.

"Like I told Emily to tell you and Rossi yesterday you will just have to figure it out yourselves. Everyone but Hotch did, and Hotch suspected before he was told." Garcia told him, her face as even as if it had been carved from stone.

Derek grinned at her performance, but did not add anything further. Then he too turned to stare at Reid daring him to ask again.

Reid just smiled like this was a game. "Alright Derek, if you had a note telling you where to find breakfast and you are here for it why are you not eating?"

"I'm not hungry yet. I came over here to hangout with my best friend who has recently been through a traumatic event caused by her ex boyfriend." Derek explained off the top of his head. Reid noticed his expression when he talked about Garcia's ex, and wondered if it was Kevin or all her ex's in general.

"Alright then what did you guys do last night after getting back?"

"We slept; it has been a long couple of weeks Reid." He told the doctor a smirk on his face that he could not repress remembering the shower and what had followed.

"Are you sure that's it? The look on your face tells me differently. So Derek where did Garcia sleep last night?"

"On my couch but she already but he bedding back up, as she plans on having her own bed here tonight." He said since that was what they had told everyone while he was laid up. "She didn't want my feet hanging off so that I wouldn't reinjure my foot in my sleep. I wanted her to take the bed." Reid saw the flash of a grin on both of their faces and was gobsmacked.

"You slept together?" He asked in a hushed voice, like someone might jump out and arrest them for it if he was too loud.

"Well yes and no. not the way you are thinking but…" Garcia paused and looked at Derek to make sure he agreed before telling him, "We have sort of been dating for a while, and last night I just needed held."

"But you were still dating Lynch…Oh that is why only Hotch and JJ could interview him they already knew. When did you break up with Lynch?" Reid asked amazed that they could hide something like this but then realized that they had been out of the office most of that time and not together for the little bit that the were both there.

"Um…The day you guys left for that case in Ohio, and no before you ask it was not a pretty scene and yes I guess you could say at that point Derek and I had decided that we would date." Garcia said as she when and got what was left of Derek's half eaten breakfast out of the oven and gave him his juice out of the fridge.

"Wait he was already here, then how did you come in the front door?" Reid asked then switched back to the topic on hand shaking his head. "How long had you two been going out when this not so pretty scene happened?" Reid asked shocked that all of this had gone on with no one but JJ knowing. "Wait that was the real reason you were upset on the plain that day wasn't it?"

"Um, what would you say about 7 hours?" Garcia asked Derek.

"About, and yes leaving her when I knew this would be a bad case was what was really bothering me that day. I would have told you then but we had talked and decided that since we had not officially had a date that we would not tell anyone and as it turns out we have yet to have our first real date. But that will be tonight, so I think if he doesn't figure it out soon we'll have to explain to Rossi what he missed." Derek told them.

"When did JJ figure it out?" Reid asked fascinated that the non-profiler of the group saw it first.

"That first day, that is why she talked to me on the plane, she was telling me that she knew and was glad that we had finally come to our senses. I told Hotch when he was there with me while Pen was here. I am glad I did or he might have been more concerned for me then Pen by the way I acted when we knew that she was gone and no one was telling me anything. I think that I really scared Will, by the way remind me to tell him sorry." Derek told that last bit to Garcia.

"He is a police officer, who has seen some of the same things that we have what could you have done to scare him?" Reid asked amazed.

"That Reid is something you will have to get out of me when I am drunk and I doubt Will or Hotch would break my confidence like that to tell you. Sorry Doc, But living it once was enough for me. And it's simple Reid I went out her back door and in mine then out my front door and in hers, making it look like I was never here when you came in, also that would be why I was not eating I had started already and you would have noticed that right off." Derek answered his earlier question.

"But that is a lot of trouble to keep a secret why not just tell me?"

"At this point it is somewhat of a game for us to see who takes the longest to figure it out and how each person figures it out is a lot of fun. Emily puzzled it out and asked me if she was correct and I told her she was not as much fun I know but I was asleep when she was texting me and did not think to string it out into a game, or I would have."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Where are we going?" Penelope asked Derek for the fifth time.

"You will know when we get there and not a moment sooner." Derek teased, not wanting to tell her where they were going on their first official date.

"How do you…?"

"Know that you will like the food? Let's see because even though this is our first date we have been living together for a while now and before that we were best friends. I promise you will like it." He told her leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek, so as to not distract her from her driving.

"But…"

"It helps to know where you are going if you are driving?" He asked smirking, "Yeah but I wont steer you wrong Baby Girl, and I promise I will give plenty of advanced warning."

"Stop reading my mind Derek Morgan!"

"Baby girl you know better then that I'm not a mind reader I am a profiler, and yes I am sorry that I can't turn it off. Especially when the thought is as obvious as someone wanting to ruin her surprise. I promise you will love it." He told her flashing her his charm smile.

"You are lucky I am driving Hot Stuff…" She told him her voice a mixture of seduction and a threat.

"Yeah, what would you do to me? Oh and you are turning left at the next light." He told her, just to distract her again.

"I think hand cuffs would need to be involved, do you think that the girls would give me some?" She asked a devious smile on her face. "Or Reid it would be worth it to just ask him think how he would blush!" She asked as she made the turn and Derek had accomplished his goal she was suitably distracted thinking of ways to get back at him for this and how to make the young genius uncomfortable.

"Make a right into that drive up ahead." He told her as she noticed the sun setting over the water that was directly in front of them.

"Oh, look at that view it is so perfect!" She exclaimed as she made the turn and could she the more of the cove they were over looking.

"I am glad you like it Angel, I was hoping you would. Go a head and find a place to park." He told her when they reached the parking area for the unmarked little building that was hanging off the edge of the cliff. From this angle it looks like a small Warehouse and Penelope gave him a perplexed look.

"What is this place? It looks busy." She told him, still confused as why that made his grin even wider.

"Last year when my mom and sisters were in town I ask Emily to recommend a really nice restaurant and this was the gem that she gave me. They loved it and I figured you would too. Especially since I reserved us the best table in the whole place." He told her as he got out and walked to meet her at the front of the SUV to take her arm. "This way my beautiful lady your table awaits you."

They walked arm in arm through the parking lot and into the restaurant talking quietly not noticing anything around them. Had they looked they would have noticed that everyone was starring at them and most of them were thinking that they wished they had someone that loved them like that. They could all see that they were so wrapped up in they other that the outside world did not matter right then. Noticing that something was disturbing his guests the owner came over to them and asked if they had a reservation.

"Yes, sir I believe I made them under Derek Morgan." Derek answered without looking away from Penelope, He leaned in and kissed her then looked at the man, "I called a few months ago and requested your best table, for today at 7." He elaborated.

"Ah yes I remember hearing of that for tonight. Normally Mister Morgan we give the guests that request the best table the option of being out on the private patio. You were unavailable at the number you left for a call back and the girl that took the reservation did not know to ask so I will now. Both tables were held for you and you can have your pick." The owner told them

"That's up to you Baby Girl." Derek told her giving the back of her hand a little kiss as he held it in his own.

"Outside!" She responded without a second thought.

"Right this way mister Morgan, ma'am." He said leading them through the tables towards a wall of windows that made Penelope gasp.

"Oh Derek it is so amazing!"

"Just wait until you see the view from your table miss, if you think this is amazing. Please do not worry about bugs or animals we have it completely screened in." The owner told them as they reached an Employees only door and he lead them through into the kitchen.

He led them to the other side of the kitchen while signaling one of the waiters to join them with two menus. He opened an elevator door and motioned for them to step inside. Garcia was nearly bouncing she was so excited, if the view was anything to go by this place was truly a diamond in the ruff. The far side of the elevator was all glass as was the ceiling and the floor they were suspended from the edge of the cliff! Once they were all inside the manager pressed the patio button and they started sliding down towards the water.

Penelope was gripping Derek's hand so hard that he was beginning to lose the feeling in some of his fingers but he figured it was completely happy she was happy and that was all he cared about. The elevator opened into a little natural cave that they had used paving stones to create an even walking surface with and the walk led to a little pavilion right out on the beach.

The owner led them in and waited as Morgan helped Penelope with her chair and sit himself as well. He lit the candle between them and the said, "This is Eaton, our best waiter. He will be assigned only to you for as long as you are here tonight. If you tell him what you would like to drink he will bring down a stock so that it will be more accessible during the night. While he is doing that feel free to look over the menus." He told them as he passed them each a menu and Eaton filled their water glasses. Then quietly to Morgan he asked while Eaton distracted Penelope with some story about the cove. "If I may ask is there a special occasion tonight? You call month ahead of time for the best table…"

Derek grinned and had to hold himself from laughing, "Yes but not the way you think." He answered quietly not wanting to embarrass them man for miss reading them. "This is our first official date. I knew that I would be getting my casts off yesterday and be able to take her out today and I wanted to make it special, since the day I asked her out I ended up hurt at work. You think I made up for missing our first date?" He grinned at the man and pointed at his foot that was still in the walking cast.

"Well then congratulations on your recovery and I think that the date you missed will be forgotten after tonight." He smiled widely at Derek and then returned his attention to both of them.

"If you should need anything and Eaton is not down here, feel free to buzz the intercom here, a little less then romantic I know but if you are in need of something it is faster then having someone ride down here find out what it is and then ride back up to get it and back down to deliver it." He told them then stepped back to wait for Eaton to ride up in the elevator together.

"What can I get you both to drink?" Eaton asked looking at Penelope first.

"How about one bottle of Champagne to share, then whatever Penelope would like." Derek answered him, knowing that they would be here long enough for her to be fine to drive once they were done, besides she held her liquor better then a lot of men he knew.

"How about iced tea?" She asked Derek.

"That sounds delicious Angel." He answered looking up at Eaton, who nodded and then left with the owner back up the cliff.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

AN: Let me know what you think!


	19. Family

AN: I want to thank all of my loyal readers! Trust has gone over 5000 hits and 100 reviews! I hope that you continue to like my story as I bring it to a close.

AN: I own nothing that is familiar.

Chapter 19: Family

"My god you guys should have seen the view! There is this little cove that was pristine, so much so that they must do something to clean it but I don't care it was beautiful. Below the surface of the water you can see an old ship wreck that has a reef growing on and around it. When the sun was setting behind us it was reflected in the water making it shine with color! And the food was so divine there is just no other word to describe it!" Garcia gushed to Emily and JJ as they helped her pack up her old apartment while Hotch, Rossi, and Reid were helping Morgan arrange his new unit, the next day.

"I recommended the place to him Pen I know it is amazing tell me about him!" Emily told her.

"Oh, yeah? Have you ever seen their secret little patio?" Garcia asked her in return, giving her a fake dirty look for interrupting her eyes managed the glare but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"There is no patio on the building!" Emily objected.

"No one said anything about on the building it is at beach level. You walk through the kitchen and into this amazing elevator that is glass on all sides except the one attached to the building and you come out in this little cave that has a path that leads to a little pavilion big enough for one couple's table with room around them. In the cave is a mini Kitchen to store anything that is ready that we were not ready for yet and to keep our drinks cold without our personal waiter having to ride up and down a million times. It was so perfect, and highly romantic. We shared a bottle of Champagne and talked for hours. The whole night Derek was so dreamy! He treated me like I was the center of his world. He never even looked away from me the entire night. Then when we got back to the triplex there were flowers everywhere: Daffodils, Arbutus, Jonquils, Asters, Forget-me-nots, Roses, Forsythias, Gloxinias, Tulips, and Primrose. Some of them were arranged together others by themselves. There was baby's breath and bamboo in each arrangement they were lovely. He told me that he got them each for a reason but he wouldn't say what that reason was. He did not even have to ask me what I wanted he knew, like when we got home, after seeing all those flowers we cuddled all night. And before you ask, no we have not. I have a personal rule that I do not put out on the first date. Most sleaze balls will ditch you after one date and you don't put out. While I know that Derek is not a sleaze ball, I mentioned it to him once. He remembered and has held us to that." Penelope told them as they packed her bedroom stuff.

JJ was in the closet putting bags over the hanging clothes so that they would not get dirty in transit and Garcia would not need to re-hang everything up if they were already on hangers. Emily was in charge of the bathroom and the bedding, including the extra bedding that Garcia had in the chest at the foot of the bed. While Garcia packed her dresser. Henry lay sleeping in the middle of the already stripped bed surrounded by pillows so that he would not roll off.

"Awe Pen that's sweet that he listens to what you tell him. What do you think his reasons for the flowers were?" Emily asked. Then smiling she added, "But we want details when it does happen."

"I don't know what the flowers meant I was going to look up the meanings of different flowers." Penelope tried to avoid Emily's other statement, then decided to switch tactics on them and started back in on the date. "Did I tell you that it had these little speakers the played some great music softly in the background. We danced between courses it was so amazing. Oh and I forgot to tell you guys what he said the other morning!" Garcia said nervously remembering his slip of the tongue.

"He made me breakfast yesterday and he brought up planning our trip to his mom's. Which we promised her we would do once he was more able to move around. I choked on my eggs and once I was done he said 'Baby girl there is nothing to worry about they will love you as much as I do. The most that they will do is ask me when I plan on asking you to marry me.' Word for Word what he said. Do you think he is really already considering it?" Pen asked them.

Both of them were starring at her their jaws slack and eyes wide. Hearing that last question they both just nodded.

"But he back peddled so fast! Trying to play it off that his family would think that since they would love me, and they have heard him talk about me for a while now that they would just want him to make me part of the family."

"You must have made a look that scared him." JJ told her together. Then Emily added, "You must have looked shocked or scared at the prospect of marring him, and he didn't want to scare you off. He must really want to ask you. Did you ever wonder why he told Hotch, while the rest of us had to figure it out on our own?"

"You should have seen him that first day on the plane when he had to leave you before your getting to go out on your first date. He looked like someone had stolen his puppy. He sulked in the corner by himself until after I talked to him and then he had a different chat with Reid. That man is so far over the moon for you that he is in a completely different galaxy." JJ told Garcia, both of them trying to not scare her off the idea of marrying Derek.

They worked in near silence for a while, just the radio in the other room making noise, allowing Garcia to think that over. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice Emily and JJ share a look across the room at one another hoping that Derek realized for himself what they had just told Penelope. Henry started to fuss on the bed and before JJ could react Garcia picked him up and cooed to him swinging them both in a circle making the baby giggle and blow raspberries at her. She placed him on her hip and just danced around with him on her hip as she packed her things. She looked like she was a mother herself the way that she was with him, her ability to get her work done while entertaining him as well. JJ just gawked at her and Emily giggled at JJ from across the room.

'How does she do that?' JJ mouthed to Emily from across the room, 'I can't do that and he is my kid!' This only made Emily giggle harder and the noise seemed to snap Penelope out of her thoughts.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked Emily thinking that she had not heard them say anything much less something to laugh at.

"JJ's face." Was all Emily could get out, but by the time Garcia turned to look at JJ she was just starring at Emily like she was nuts. But turning made her notice that she was holding Henry and he was asleep. Why would she have picked him up if he was already asleep? She asked herself. JJ saw her confused look and burst out laughing.

"Garcia promise me one thing never lose yourself in your thoughts while doing anything that could be dangerous if you do it wrong like driving. Henry started to fuss and before I even made it out of the closet you had him off the bed and smiling again and now your dancing has put him back to sleep." JJ explained making Emily giggle again at the shock written on Garcia's face. "I may just have to call you sometimes in the middle of the night to help me get him back to sleep if you can do that every time!"

"So Pen, we have seen that you are good with children; even when you aren't thinking about it so do you want any?" Emily asked suddenly curious.

"Yes, I want a lot of them, in a big house with lots of land for them to explore and play. With a huge tree house in the backyard. But I don't think I will ever get any."

"What!?" Emily asked at the same time JJ asked, "Why not?"

"I'm not getting any younger and I want to be married first no matter that you guys think Derek is that serious, he told me once that he didn't want any children." Garcia told them sadly.

"What do you mean he doesn't want children? He is great with Henry, not as good as you but at least as good as Will and I." JJ protested.

"And he is always so good with the children we meet on cases whoever they maybe not just the potential victims." Emily added hoping that did not sound as wrong to Garcia as it did to her own ears. JJ apparently agreed with her ears but Garcia did not seem to notice.

"Well it's not like he and I will ever get to that anyway. We have been dating for months now and had our first date yesterday. We have been living together for just as long and even though we have shared the same bed each night we have not slept together. We know each other better then any other person but I am not Derek's normal type and eventually he will get tired of me no matter how much I love him or how much he thinks that he loves me and he will go back to chasing those Barbies that he normal dates." Garcia sobbed out, her sudden mood changed alarmed both of them and they swooped in to hug her JJ took Henry and placed him back safely on the bed then rejoined them by the dresser.

"We are going to take Pen and yell at her somewhere else so that we do not wake my son again." JJ told them both sternly then took Garcia's hand and forcefully led her out of the bedroom, allowing Emily to follow at her own pace.

"Penelope Garcia you stop those thoughts right now or I will call Morgan myself and tell him what you just said. That man loves you; he is not going to just lose interest one day. The only way he would ever leave you would be if he thought you would be happier without him and don't you dare start plotting a way to make him think that. You are not going to ruin this relationship before you even give it a chance. Give him a chance to prove to you that you are the only one he sees; give yourself a chance to see that you are not unlovable!" JJ nearly roared at her.

"I am not…" Garcia started.

"Yes you are. We practically told you that we think that he plans to propose and then all of the sudden you are depressed and talking about him losing interest in you! What does he need to do to prove that you are the only one that he loves? Tell me so I can tell him because if I don't know he never will get it on his own. We have seen even if you haven't that since you were shot he has not gone out with one woman socially except the three of us and that was only when we could convince you to go out with us as well. He never once went when you didn't, and when you did go he only danced with the three of us. Ignoring any other women, and he only danced with Emily and me to be polite. He never lost you in the crowd. While you were dating Kevin he had withdrawn into himself like he was simply dying when he knew he loved you but couldn't have you. And if not for his mistake that night he never would have disrupted your relationship with Kevin while he still thought you were happy with him!" JJ told her talking with her hands because she was so worried about Garcia not listening to her.

"But…" Garcia protested.

"No buts Penelope Garcia! He went to church with you that first morning! What more do you need to tell you that he loves you with all of his heart, and not like a brother or a friend, like a husband. Derek has not voluntarily stepped into a church since he was in high school. And he went with you and was at least slightly behaved, it was his first try. This Sunday don't ask him the night before just get up and get ready in the morning I bet you that he still goes with you. He will endure the stares at the scars that he now has on his hands and at his cast. He will field the questions about your whereabouts for the time that you were caring for him, and standing up for your honor when they start judging."

"Guys I know that he loves me. I just don't know why no one else has ever loved me." Penelope told them now that JJ allowed her to finally say a full sentence.

"That's not true the whole team loves you we are family! And what about your real family your parents loved you didn't they?" Emily asked, "And your brothers didn't they love you?"

"Sure we are friends…" She started but Emily cut her off.

"No Pen we are family. Family is through thick and thin no matter what. Someone you know you can call no matter the time for any reason from a bad dream to a bad date, from pain to legal trouble and they will be there to help you and you know that they will be friends do those things when it is convenient. I personally consider my mother more of a friend because of these reasons." Emily elaborated for her.

"Alright then you guys and a few people from when I was underground are the only true family I have ever had." Pen told them sadly.

"That's okay sweetie not everyone is born with a family they make one of their own those are the strongest people that you will find. But they have to learn then to not only trust their new family but that they don't have to do everything themselves. Let Morgan be there for you, he wont let you down if it is in his hands." Seeing that they had calmed her down and that she had really listened to what they had said instead of just hearing it JJ added, "Now I think it is time that we order lunch and call the guys to come haul boxes."

"Alright but could you two remind me that I wanted to look for some people." She told them thinking it would be nice to check on her family and that it was not going to be easy to find them all, but she would try. They gave her a perplexed look but nodded.

By the end of the day all of her things were in her new unit thanks to her family and since Derek had paid for lunch she had bought them dinner for helping both of them. They were sitting around her kitchen table joking over a pot luck of Chinese. The flowers Derek had given her were scattered on every flat surface that they could find around them. Everyone was having a great time just relaxing. Rossi even figured out that they were dating when Garcia was laughing and her fork up in the air over her shoulder full of sweet and sour chicken that was about to drip and Derek had simply leaned in and stole the piece right off her fork so that it would not drip on her clothes. Pen didn't even notice until she went to take a bite and it was gone. He in return fed her a bite of his egg roll.

"You two are dating that is what everyone else knows isn't it?" Rossi asked having seen the whole exchange.

"Hotch what should we do to Rossi for being the last one to figure it out?" Derek asked him, before openly kissing Pen in front of all of them letting them all know that he truly did love her.

"I think you two being open about your relationship is going to be enough torture for him. Remember though that you can't be too open at the office, it is not allowed to affect any of our work."

"That's fine Hotch it wont effect our work at all but some of the others maybe quite shocked." Pen teased her boss. Before Hotch could respond Derek looked at her shocked.

"What did I say about you in nothing but a robe staying in my unit our yours?" He asked her and Reid turned bright red. Emily noticed this and asked him what was wrong. Which made everyone look at him and he turned even brighter when he saw Pen blushing and Derek silently laughing

"I was going to lock her out and listen to see what excuse she came up with for not only being locked out but being nearly naked while getting the paper in the first place." Derek told Reid.

"You wouldn't have!" Garcia exclaimed shocked.

"Had I not wanted to be the only man to ever get that view again I would have. But me not locking you out did not keep me from being the only one to see you dressed like that up close later. So I could have done it with the same results." He told her, and Reid was so red at this point that he looked like his head might pop off from the pressure.

"She answered the door like that! And how was I supposed to know that she had not change in the hour that I had been running?" Reid defended himself from the curious looks that the team was sending his way.

"Wait I thought you said that you guys hadn't, then why were you naked under the robe and Morgan knew that you were naked?" JJ asked evilly.

It was Garcia's turn to be as red as Santa Claus' suit, and Morgan laughed. At her shocked face the swung a death glare at JJ.

"That is your own fault Angel for discussing our sex live with them. Now you have to fill in more details for them later. You see Garcia has this rule that I refused to let her break with me, even when she really wanted to." Derek explained for the guys.

"Derek that is sweet of you, tell your mother when you visit her that she raised one of the few good men." Emily told him.

"She would laugh and say that it was her training despite what my natural maleness wanted."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Later after the team had gone and the kitchen was cleaned up they were sitting together at her computers talking about what they should do on their way to his mom's.

"Don't worry about things to do while we are there I plan on showing you around, and taking you out. But what would you like to do on the way out there?" Derek asked her grinning; knowing she would hate the suspense of not knowing what he had planned.

"Well with your leg I think it would be better to have our fun vacation after we go to your mom's. After you get your cast off there is still another couple of weeks that you have off that we could plan for." She told him knowing that he would not be able to do things like white water rafting and horse back riding with even his walking cast on.

"Alright we'll compromise. We will fly to Chicago and back but while we are there we do all the things that I have planned for you. Then once I am allowed to lose the walking cast we take some time for us and plan a vacation. I promise that nothing I plan will be too strenuous, so you don't have to worry about me reinjuring my leg."

"Alright, so where will we be staying while we are there?" she asked hoping that he would not say his mother's.

"Mom would be hurt if we didn't stay with her." He told her watching to see her reaction; her face fell a little but not much. "Why do you ask, Baby Girl?"

"Well if we stay with your mom I would feel weird sleeping in the same room as you, but I don't want to sleep by myself. What if the nightmares come back? I would hate to keep everyone awake while we were there because I was having nightmares." She asked him slightly worried.

"Relax mama, you can sleep in my old room and I will stay in the guest room right next door, we'll keep the connecting bathroom doors open so that I can hear you if they do come back. I promise I will be right there to get you out of it." He told her leaning over to give her a gentle kiss. "Mom wouldn't mind us sleeping together but if you are uncomfortable with it we can have separate rooms."

"Can I take one of your shirts to sleep in?" She asked almost shyly. "Your sent might help them to not come at all."

"Of course mama you can have whatever you want." He told her giving her a kiss before she turned back to the computer to find them some plane tickets. The phone rang as she was searching and Derek answered it.

"Morgan."

"Hey Derek, when are you guys planning on going to your mom's?" asked JJ's voice on the other end.

"Soon why?"

"Well we just got a case in the Chicago area and we leave in a couple of hours if you two want a ride I cleared it with Hotch already." Derek motioned for Penelope to stop searching.

"Thanks JJ I think we will take you up on that, see you in a few hours." He hung up then told Penelope, "They have a case near Chicago and offered us a ride out there if we can meet them in a few hours. Go pack for a couple weeks. Don't forget a few dressy outfits I told you I plan on taking you out. I'll call mom and then do the same."

"A few hours to pack to meet your family!" She exclaimed as she rushed out of the room.

Derek chuckled behind her and called to her as she raced upstairs. "Just be yourself." Then he picked up the phone again and dialed him mom's number.

"Hello?" He heard his sister's voice on the other end.

"Hey Des. Can I talk to mom?" He asked.

"Derek Morgan! You don't call you don't write and you expect to just give you over to mom!" she told him, "So how are you feeling healed up yet? When do you plan on bringing your Penelope to meet us?"

"Des Could you at least get mom and put me on speaker so I don't have to repeat myself?" He asked her ignoring the questions for now. He heard a few beeps and then Des telling them who was on the phone.

"My baby boy how are you?" His mother asked.

"I'm doing better; I got most of my casts a few days ago. I still have one on my leg but they exchanged it for a walking cast so I am not bed ridden anymore."

"You got your casts off and you didn't call to tell me!" she exclaimed.

"It was a ruff day and then I was concentrating on Pen being okay after she was kidnapped. It's a long story that I will tell you more of when we get there." He told them before they could interrupt him asking what happened. "Now I called to tell you that we got our flight and it is sooner then we expected. The team has a case in the area and offered us a ride so we are leaving here in a few hours."

"Hours! Derek Morgan you give me hours to get this place clean for your Penelope!" She yelled at him.

"Pen said the same thing about packing." Derek told them laughing. "So I will tell you the same thing I told her. Be yourselves and she will love you. Now mom I need you to do me a favor, could you take me off speaker for a minute."

"Alright baby." He heard her voice closer now and with less ring, so he knew she was telling him that she had turned off the speaker phone.

"I need you to do me a favor, and you can't tell the girls or mention anything to Pen. Could you go to the bank and get…"

"Derek Morgan when were you going to tell me!" she yelled at him cutting him off.

"Mom that was what I was just doing, I don't know when I will ask her just that I want to. I'm not sure she is ready for that yet. I accidentally said something the other morning and she had this panicked look on her face. I told her that if she would just be herself the most that would happen is that you guys would ask me when I planned on marrying her. So could you do me a favor and get the ring and not tell the girls."

"Of course baby. Now go get packed while I have the girls clean this place and I will run that errand for you."

"To cover with the girls you could buy an arrangement of flowers and put them in my old room. Daisies, Forget-me-nots, and Forsythias, I will pay you back for it when we get there. Thanks for everything mom. I love you. See you soon."

"I love you to baby, see you soon." She told him and they hung up.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

AN: Please let me know what you think! Also let me know where you think they should go/do while in Chicago I have a few places in mind already but having never been to the city proper I could do with some insight.


	20. Family Part 2

AN: I own nothing that is familiar.

Chapter 20: Family

Fran Morgan was smiling ear to ear when she hung up with her baby boy but she controlled her face so that when she returned to the room his sister's were no doubt trying to hear from they might not suspect a thing. This was Derek's secret and she would not tell them if he had asked her not to that also meant controlling her emotions right now.

"Well what did he want mama?" they asked together. Both standing much closer to the doorway then she had left them.

"That is none of your business or your brother would have told you himself. You should both know by now that I keep the secrets that you ask me to. Now if you'll excuse me I need to run some errands before my baby boy and his girlfriend get here. Could you to straighten up here and ready Derek's old room and the one through the conjoining bathroom for them? I am making my boy's favorite meal tonight but I will also get what I need to make your favorites as well and we will make them sometime while he is here."

They did not push for more information knowing that they would not get it, but both of them suspected that this shopping trip was not just a shopping trip. They both nodded and went to gather the cleaning supplies and work their way around the house.

Glad that was over Fran went to her room and got the key to the safe deposit box down at the bank, then left her girls knowing that the house would be nearly done by the time she returned she could trust her girls to be finished by the time their brother was here. She walked right up to the branch manager's office and waited as he finished a call.

"Fran Morgan, what can I do for you this fine day?" He asked a fake grin plastered on his face like he had not liked his last call and did not want to show it.

"I need to retrieve something from my safe deposit box if I could." She told him giving him a genuine smile thinking on why she was here to begin with and feeling delighted all over again.

"Sure right this way. How is your family these days?' He asked as he led her towards the safe deposit box vault.

"My girls are the same, but my Derek is bringing home a woman for the first time and he asked me to get the ring out for him!" She figured telling her husband's old friend would not get back to the girls at least not before Derek was either gone or had already asked Pen to marry him. "I know that he has dated before but he has never brought any of them home to meet us. I can't wait to meet the girl that saved my boy a few months ago!"

"She saved him from what?" He asked curious as he got his key out and unlocked on lock the gestured for hers for the other.

"Derek works a very dangerous job and he was kidnapped by some very bad people. I don't know the details but she was able to find him and they were able to rescue him."

"Wow, that sounds like quite a story, Here you are let me know when you are finished and I will come lock it back up for you."

"Sure thing Ryan and I'll be sure to tell them that you and your family say Hello, if you'll do the same for me." She told him as he left her alone with her safe deposit box. Her business at the bank done she went to order the flowers Derek had asked after so that they would be ready when she was done at the store.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek and Pen were the first to the air field and were already on the plane, seated on one of the bench seats together so that they could snuggle. Pen sat at the end and Derek was lying with his head on her lap and his foot up on the other end of the bench. Derek was surprised when the team boarded with a person they did not know, Garcia had assumed that they had found a temporary replacement for him while he was out. Especially since he had been out for so long and was still out for a while. Derek sat up and moved next to Pen making room for Rossi to sit next to them. Not that that was his first choice he was just the last one on and that was all that was left.

"Hey, guys what do you have?" Derek asked eagerly.

"I guess there is no way for you not to listen and I will allow your input while we are on the plane but as soon as we land we go our separate ways. Garcia if I hear that you did anything to help the tech while you two are supposed to be off there will be hell to pay." Hotch told them sternly. They both nodded knowing that there was no way for them not to help while they were here; they had been invited so they would play by Hotch's rule.

"Alright but you call us if any of you get hurt or when you catch the unsub." Garcia countered.

"Alright, that works. You guys are family we wouldn't leave you out if someone got hurt. Last time you got to the hospital before we could." Hotch told them. Then remembering that neither of them had met Morgan's replacement he added, "Morgan Garcia, this is Alexander Dylan. Alex this is the man you are replacing while he is out Derek Morgan, and our normal tech Penelope Garcia." They traded hellos before the team got down to the profile.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

They arrived and were taken to the field office where Hotch got them their own SUV to use, so that Derek would not have to get in and out of his mother's or sisters' cars while they were there. Once that was seen to they left leaving the team to decide who was going where in regards to the case; keeping to their end of the bargain with Hotch. Even thought they were going after a serial rapist murder, and neither of them would sleep well until the team called to tell them that they had caught the bastard.

"So I was vague with mom on what time we were arriving but if I know her she will have dinner on the table by six so we have a little time to kill if you want to do something." Derek told her as they left the Field office in the SUV.

"Let's go to Navy Pier I have always wanted to see the stained glass museum." She told him glad that she may get to pick some of what they do while they are here.

"Navy pier it is." He told her taking her hand in his as she drove, "Take a right at the next light." They did not talk much while Pen drove Derek just held her hand and gave a direction every once and a while to allow Pen to concentrate in a city she didn't know as well as he.

Two hours and one very large stuffed dog later they were laughing as they walked up the path to his mother's front door. Derek knocked then opened the door not waiting for a response knowing that all three of them would already be here and that dinner would be close to being done. As they put down their bags and turned to get the last load out of the car three women came from different directions to converge on them in the large foyer.

"You must be Penelope!" Fran greeted her pulling her into a tight hug. "I feel like I already know you Derek has told us so much about you. And I can't thank you enough for not only finding him but taking care of him afterwards too." She was getting a little teary when Derek pulled her off Pen and into his own hug.

"Look mom I'm okay, see." He told her spinning to show her that he had no lasting effects except the walking cast.

"I thought you said you weren't coming until you could get around better!" She roared at him, thinking that he may be jeopardizing his healing to come see them before he was ready.

"Mom, this is better I was not allowed to even stand on it before and now I can walk with it. I count that as getting around better don't you?"

Before his mother could say anything else Des asked Pen, "So I take you guys have been in town for at least a little bit if you already have a stuffed animal from the Pier." Frowning at Derek.

"What we are on vacation we can do vacation like things while we are here. Besides she won it herself, wouldn't even let me pay."

"Why should you have to pay if I am having all the fun? I didn't let you play because you would have played until you won me something and I know you are good with a gun and a football but ring toss just isn't your game. We would have been there for a lot longer then we were if I had allowed you to keep your stubborn male pride. This way we are on time for dinner just like you wanted." Pen smiled at him and his mild pout faded right before their eyes.

"You are right Baby Girl you managed the big prize all in one go. Even the guy running it was surprised. I bow to your superior skill with computers and ring toss, and I am sure plenty of other things that we will learn down the road. Or like making Hotch think that something was his idea or not get mad for you yelling at him. Which is something I want you to teach me by the way." Derek told her pulling her close and kissing the side of her neck as his family watched bemused.

"Only when you bow to my superior knowledge of all things, of which I only bow to Reid. But that isn't really fair with his memory like it is." She told him, closing her eyes and snuggling back against him forgetting for a moment that his family was right there watching them.

"I couldn't do that Baby Girl, I know more about guns…"

"Nothing I could not find in an instant." She cut him off smiling at the growl that sounded in her ear.

"You have to at least let me teach you how to shoot straight, or you are not allowed to know the combo's to the gun safes. I want you to be able to protect yourself if I'm not there to do it for you." He told her seriously, ignoring the curious looks from his family.

"You, know that I am against guns Derek, you and the team can have them fine but I will not the only reason I even got those safe's were for your weapons. And if I have to learn to use them to have the combinations then keep them to yourself." She told him then stormed back out the door to get the rest of their things.

"Smooth, big brother smooth." Sarah teased him.

"Sarah leave him alone, go out there and apologize." Fran told him then held up a hand when he started to talk and added, "I know you don't think you're wrong. But she has her reasons Derek and to her they are just as valid as your reasons are to you. Find out what they are and see if you can't compromise. One question though. Why did she buy gun safe's for your guns?"

"I was sick of apartment living before I was kidnapped and mentioned something to Reid about the three of us going in together and buying a triplex. He was in and apparently Pen found out and while I was laid up they managed to buy the place and get it move in ready even had my stuff packed and moved over. I have been working on moving in since I have had this thing." He told them gesturing to his foot. "Pen had a huge gun safe put in my unit and a much smaller one put in her own."

"Which I am sure she did for just your work gun while you were in her unit, not for you to make her get her own to keep there." Fran explained to him, "She didn't want them out where anyone could get a hold of them or where they could accidentally hurt someone. Fix it or you send her in here and go find yourself a hotel."

"I didn't mean for her to get her own either. I just want her to know how to use mine, if anything should happen and she needed to protect herself." He told her heading out the door after her walking as fast as he could.

Derek found Pen leaning against the car looking pale like she might be sick. "Baby what is wrong!" Derek asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine now, just promise me that you will never not be there to protect me because I would not be able to shoot anyone. I may not even be able to handle targets but we wont know until I try." She told him trying to grin at him but failing miserably.

"Baby Girl, I only want you to learn because they will be in our place and I would at least like you to know the safety rules. Beyond that we don't have to do anything. I would never make you do something that you didn't want to do." He told her moving to stand in front of her and lift her chin to look him in the eyes. "I love you and I just want to keep you safe. I wasn't there for you when Kevin sent his goons and I'd like you to be able to defend yourself. How about this, I start training you in self defense instead?"

"That would be better and I will learn your safety rules but I would rather we end it at that." She told him pulling him to her for a tight hug and a kiss.

"Good now can we go back inside? Mom made my favorite. I could smell it as soon as we walked in the door."

"Oh, god I can't go back in there!" Garcia looked shocked remembering that his family had been right there the whole time after they had walked in the door.

"Mama relax, I think my mom knows you nearly as well as I do or she is a better profiler then I am. She didn't yelled at me for bringing it up when I knew it was a sore subject and doing it in front of them, but she gave me the stupid boy glare and told me to come out here and fix it or I was not allowed back in her house. Sometimes I think my mother knows everything, or at least how to deal wit everything. They don't think any less of you about this but me they all would have kicked me out and rescued you." Derek told her with a mock pout on his face.

When they came back inside their luggage was no longer at the door and there was no one in sight. Derek led them up to the rooms they would be staying in and there was still no one else around. Derek was grateful that they had been given some space, and he pulled Garcia in close and gave her a kiss. Whispering again that he was sorry and he loved her. Pen snuggled her face in to his neck and whispered back that she loved him too. They stood there for a while just holding each other as close together as they could get. His mother came to tell them that dinner was ready but stopped in the doorway and watched them a moment, so happy that her baby boy had found someone and that they had such a strong relationship. That they could have a fight one minute and the next they were snuggling.

She cleared her throat and Derek opened his to see her standing there with glassy eyes watching them. Derek flashed a grateful grin and pulled back slightly from Pen. "Baby dinner is ready, you okay to go down?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, you sure they would keep me over you?" She asked in a serious tone but her face was lit with the laughter she was containing. And over her shoulder his mother gave them a curious look.

"I'm certain Goddess; I think all three of them were ready to kick me to the curb and race after you if I had not. You should have seen the shock and anger on their faces. I told you that they would love you as much as I do, and that they would welcome you right in." Knowing that they would be coming down and that she would be able to get the story out of her son later Fran left them be, so that Garcia wouldn't be embarrassed any more then she already had been today.

"I wouldn't have let them do that Angel. I would have come found you tomorrow after you had slept in the car tonight and had time to regret your words." She laughed at the pained look on his face and turned to the bathroom to wash up before they headed downstairs.

"Hey I thought you said you lived in an apartment growing up. So how is this your old room?" She asked him as she washed her tear streaked face.

"Everything is just as it was. They took pictures and recreated my room exactly as I had left it at the apartment so that I would feel at home when I came to visit. You know that I also handle rental properties, and have for a while. When I moved to Virginia to work at the BAU I signed the ones in this area over to momma and the girls. She bought this place with that money and we each have our rooms just like they were growing up, the girls together and me in here, plus the extra room, through the bathroom there. Sarah Bought her house with her money from them and Des is still looking for a place that she likes. I think that she is waiting for a man to do all the work of maintaining a house but that is up to her."

"That is sweet of you, no wonder you get your old room. I bet if you updated it se wouldn't care and you may not feel like a teenager when you came to visit." She told him as she walked out of the bathroom and took the hand that he offered to lead her down to the kitchen.

"I see that you two have made up, and now Penelope to make up for my baby's poor manners these are my daughters Desiree and Sarah." Fran told her waving a hand at each as she said their names. "This is Sarah's husband, Logan Anderson. And their children the twins are, Madison and Mason, and the little angel is Taylor."

"In my defense mom I didn't know Logan and the rugrats were here. And I was about to introduce them earlier." Derek told his mother as he pulled out a chair for Pen, and stayed standing as he waited for her to sit down be fore he sat himself. Pen noticed this and blushed deeply not looking at his family but flashing him a glare that clearly said that she could do that herself. "I know you can goddess, but I can spoil you if I want too." Derek answered her unspoken grievance out loud grinning at her shocked face. "What now, Goddess? We have been friends since we met, best friends nearly as long, and together for months now and you think that I don't know what your looks mean?" He asked her playfully, flashing a grin to his family, and a wink to his mother.

"You're a profiler Angel, usually though you don't profile your friends." She told him just as playfully.

"For as long as it took me to realize that you loved me as much as I loved you, and you really think I can profile you?" He asked her as his mother started passing around the serving dishes.

"You are right if you hadn't have been on auto pilot that night I think you would still be confused." She teased back, not thinking that he had not told his family about how they had gotten together, they all looked shocked for a moment but quickly recovered, Derek noticed and was glad right then that Pen had not, she was feeling embarrassed enough as it was.

"I don't know, cause the next week made me realize how much I really loved you." He told her, then holding up his still empty plate between them and his nieces and nephew he gave her a kiss.

"Derek Morgan!" Sarah yelled at him, "There are children in this room!"

"That was why I held up the plate sis." He answered, taking the platter of chicken fried chicken from his brother-in-law and serving himself and Penelope before putting it back in the middle of the table. "Thanks for making my favorite, momma." Derek gave her a smile.

"Nothing but the best for my baby boy; and Penelope if you tell me what you'd like I will make you a meal as well while you two are here."

"Thanks Mrs. Morgan it has been a long time since I have had some real home cooking." Penelope told her.

"If my boy can openly tell you that he loves you at my table then you my girl can call me Fran." She told Garcia, who nodded unable to say anything.

Seeing that she was getting more attention then she liked Derek turned to the twins and asked, "So how are you two doing in school?"

"Uncle Derek!" Mason groaned.

"What bud, you have to do as well in school as you do at sports. And since I know that you are gifted at sports I have to check up on how you are doing in school. Besides if you don't tell me I may have to get Penelope here to find out for me…" Derek threatened teasingly.

"But I just met her Uncle Derek how would she know?" He asked confused.

"My Penelope here is the Oracle of Quantico, she either knows or can find out anything she wishes to." Derek explained making Pen laugh and ask.

"Are you bowing to my superior knowledge in all things?"

"Of course I am. I need you to teach me how to get Hotch to do as I tell him and to not get in trouble for yelling at him."

"Who's Hotch?" Mason asked.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner is our boss." Derek clarified.

"So you can check on us when you aren't here?" Madison asked.

"Cupcake I do that all the time talking to you parents or emailing them. Just because I'm not here doesn't mean that I wont know when something happens, just like you guys all knew that I was in the hospital a while ago after some trouble at work." Derek explained not knowing how much his sister had told them about what had happened to him.

"Nice dodge of topic you two." Pen told them quietly smirking right along with them that Derek had been successfully distracted and was now discussing his health and what had happened with his family. "Don't worry if he doesn't remember on his own."

They grinned in return and cringed when Derek noticed her talking to them and remembered what he had asked them. "So what are you two trying to hide from me?" He asked them looking at their parents for an answer since they had dodged him the first time.

"Sorry guys, it's not going to work a second time." Pen told them when they looked at her.

"Hey!" Derek objected her not telling him. Garcia just brushed it off and looked to the twins to wait for their answer.

"We got suspended." Mason told him never looking away from his uncle's face. At his surprise he continued, "Some gang kid was being mean to one of our friends and we helped him get away."

"How old was this Gang banger?" Derek asked proud of them for standing up for their friend but worried that the gangs were getting out of control if they were harassing kids their age already. "And how old was your friend?"

"He's our age, but the kid that was picking on him was older middle school I think." Madison answered. "We used the moves you showed us and Mason held him until a teacher came and took all of us to the office."

"The other kid didn't go to our school so some cops came and took him away. We got suspended because they don't want violence at school no matter the reason." Mason finished.

"Hey I know your friend was in trouble but I taught you those moves to protect yourselves. You should have gone and found a teacher right away." Derek told them.

"But, Uncle Derek, John is in the hospital as it is!" Mason objected.

"What and you two decided that jumping in to help was the best idea! Think about it if they managed to send your friend to the hospital what they could do to you! Not to mention that gangs alone are dangerous but you stopped them from doing something that they were trying to do. What do you two think that means for you?" Derek yelled at them his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

Madison looked like she may cry at her uncle's harsh words, so Pen elbowed him in his ribs. "Don't cry munchkin, I didn't mean to yell. I am just scared for you guys is all," Looking at his sister and her husband he asked, "Are you guys fighting with the school on this? They could have saved this kid's life. Is the school looking into how that gang banger got into their school in the first place. Are they going to beef up security for the school?"

"We are fighting and John's parents are with us. They couldn't figure out how he got in but they are beefing up security." Logan answered him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

AN: As always please review and let me know what you think. And again if anyone has any ideas on where they should go while in Chicago let me know and I will consider them.


	21. Chicago

AN: I am so sorry for the wait, I had some trouble writing this chapter, and then I got a virus and the file was wiped and I had to write it all over again.

AN: I own nothing that is familiar, or real (like the sights of Chicago).

The next day Derek woke to the smell of coffee, and after checking that Pen was still asleep he walked downstairs. His mother was at the table looking through a photo album. He when to the cupboard grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup before looking over her shoulder at the album. It was of him, he had seen it before. It was full of him, and his sisters each had one as well but his was fuller, containing all of his accomplishments and any news articles that even mentioned him. Photos of him in his uniform from his time on the Chicago PD, him decked out in his bomb squad gear, his first day at the FBI, his awards of valor, his degrees, his certificates of accomplishments for his judo levels, and his medals from competitions. There were tears in her eyes as she looked down at the alum and played with the ring in her hand. Wordlessly she held out her hand to Derek and dropped the ring into his palm, then pulled him to her and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Momma don't cry, there is plenty of time for that sort of thing after I ask her." Morgan told her wiping the tears from her face.

"Don't mind me honey, I'm just so happy for you. That you finally listened to your heart, you found her so long ago and I was starting to wonder if you would ever realize that you loved Penelope." Then in response to the shocked look he gave her she added, "What? Penelope is the only girl you ever talked about to us, for longer then a few seconds. They way you talked about her and the conversations we heard from your end of the phone with her. You would call her at least once a day every time you were apart and if you didn't manage to call her during the day you made sure to call her at night to wish her sweet dreams. Derek you don't have to be a profiler to see how much you loved her."

Derek mixed together his wet and dry ingredients then sat at the table with his mother to drink his coffee until Pen came downstairs and he made everyone breakfast.

"Derek, last night at dinner Pen said that you might not have ever gotten together if you had not gone home on auto pilot what did she mean?" She watched as he refolded the paper he had been reading and placed it on the table before answering.

"The last case before I was kidnapped was long, hard, and tiring. We got home really late. Usually when we get home from cases I go and get Clooney from Pen right away. She had told me earlier on the flight to just go home and get some sleep and come get him in the morning. I ended up at her place and instead of taking Clooney and leaving I just snuggled into bed with her. The next Morning was a Sunday and we went to church together and took Clooney for a walk and decided that we would start seeing each other."

"You haven't gone to church in years for anything but weddings and funerals." Fran said in a slightly awed tone, "You are head over heals baby."

"I know, but you haven't heard everything yet. When we got back from our walk with Clooney Kevin Lynch was standing outside her door. Now at this time technically they were still dating but she had decided before me to break things off wit him. He threw a big fit and would have stormed off while Garcia was talking to him except Clooney got all defensive I have to admit I was very proud of my puppy right then. Not to long after that we got called for the case. And you know what happened to me there. That was what proved to me that I really loved her, the whole time I was there I couldn't help but worry about how Pen was handling it, or the what if. I told her I loved her in Morris Code when they captured me, it was all I could think of."

"When they found me I was amazed but the mother of the family that had been held with me actually thanked me for being so calm and collected for them, when all I remember feeling is panic and fear. I told her kids stories about the team giving them all superhero names so that they wouldn't think about what was happening to them. But that was from knowing what was going to happen to them if the team had not found us." He had stopped looking at her not wanting to know her reactions to his story even if he was keeping most of the details to himself.

"So tell me more about what happened with this Kevin Lynch person." She asked, "Why was she already going to break up with him?"

"He likes to scare her and I think he was hitting her and if I could prove it he would not be alive now instead of sitting in his cell in a federal penitentiary." Derek nearly spat the words.

"Wait how did he go from breaking up with pen to being in jail?" Fran asked confused.

"Kidnapping a FBI agent is a federal offense with mandatory jail time and no leniency for members of the FBI itself. Right before I got my walking cast Pen had gone alone to our new place leaving me with Hotch for the day. Kevin hired two of his friends to kidnap Pen. He had planned to take her all the way to Mexico, but the team managed to figure out was happening in time to set up police road blocks and they caught him and his little friends. To tell you the truth I took the news of Pen's kidnap worse then my own. I don't know what I would do without her; she is my sun in a sea of darkness. I was powerless to help them I was powerless to save her. I still plan when I get this damn thing off and back in form on going down to that police station and kicking the asses of the cops that were mean to her. Hotch would kill me if I re-injured myself even if it was for something like this that he would fully support." Derek stopped there knowing that his mother was looking at him in shock; Derek was rarely this aggressive around his family. That and he heard Pen starting to move around up stairs.

He stood then and made her a cup of coffee just the way she likes it and set it on the table for her before he started making breakfast for everyone. He was humming a song that his mother knew well but was surprised that Derek had even heard as he had never liked Country music very well. When Garcia came downstairs she started giggled hearing him, and seeing the strange look his mother was giving him.

"He lost his i-pod and had to use mine when he walks Clooney apparently it has started sticking." Pen explained to Fran as she sat across from her and took a sip of her coffee. "Thanks for the Coffee Handsome. What are you doing over there?"

"I am making breakfast, Goddess. How many pancakes would you like?" He asked walking over to her to kissing her good Morning.

"Pancakes? Hmm. How about we start with two?" She said kissing him again.

"Mom, how about you?" Derek asked as he turned back to the stove.

"Oh, I'll start with three you know I love your pancakes. No matter I will be full to bursting when I am done." She answered then turned to Penelope and said, "So Penelope tell what do you want to do while you are here in Chicago? I know that he has planned everything without asking so let's see how well my baby boy really knows you."

They talked while Derek finished everyone's breakfast and he smiled hearing that he had been spot on about everything that she would want to do. He turned and winked at his mother so that Pen couldn't see then gave them each a plate setting two more in the center of the table one with the extra pancakes and the other with some sausages on it. He refilled all of their coffees before bring his own plate to the table to sit and eat with them.

Derek heard the commotion of his niece and nephew and stood from the table to make the rest of his pancakes for them and his sister if she wanted any. Pen just watched him wondering they would be going today and why they would be taking the children with them. She knew Derek loved his family and them being suspended from school was not sitting well with him but to take kids on a date? She was confused and no one was helping her understand they just smiled at her politely, they didn't seem worried and they would know where they were going so she decided she should be too.

"Goddess, why don't you go on and get ready while I finish up here. We'll be outside quite a bit and walking most of the day." He told her so she would know how to dress. Giving her a kiss as she stood from the table and he brought over plates for their apparent chauffeurs.

Once she was out of hearing and safely in the shower Derek asked them, "So what animals do you want to see today?"

"Wolves!" Madison answered with no hesitation as he brother said, "Tigers!"

"You sure you want to take them with you on a date?" Sarah asked him as she took a second pancake from the platter on the table. She too missed her brother's pancakes.

"Yeah, its fine. Pen is great with kids, she loves them. Besides we are going to the zoo, isn't a little weird to go to the zoo as an adult without kids? Sorry that is the profiler talking and you should ignore him. Everything will be fine sis. Besides by now you must be run ragged having to look after them all day. Since they are not at school right now. You should be more worried that Pen will want to adopt them by the end of the day, then that she will be offended that I invited them on a date with us." Derek said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Go have a fun day to yourself."

When Penelope was ready Derek herded Madison and Mason to the SUV, while pen took the backpack of supplies that Sarah was holding out and grabbing the keys.

"It's sun block and lunch, with extra drinks and snacks. The whole thing is like a giant lunch box insulated and such." Sarah explained to the questioning look pen was giving her. "Have fun today and tell Derek thanks for giving me the day off." She finished as they walked outside together.

"So where is he taking us?" she asked quietly knowing that Derek would be listening for her talking to his sister as they walked toward him.

"Don't worry Penelope he is just taking you to a more family oriented place and thought you might feel more comfortable if you had children with you. He says it is a place you will love and knowing how much he loves you and how well you two know each other I would guess that he is right."

"I guess I am not used to dating my best friend yet, still thinking of some of the horrible dates I had with Kevin, my ex. He loved to surprise me, but it never ended well. You're right he knows me well enough to know if it is something I will lie or not."

While they drove Derek taught Madison and Mason some games to play in the car. Every once and a while giving Pen a direction. By the time they got their Pen was winning at the license plate game, where you name as many plates as you can from any state/country besides the one that you are currently in without doubling up. Madison had one the letter game twice and the number game once while Derek had the number game once as well. Where you see letters or numbers in your surroundings and either go through the whole alphabet or up to a certain number. Mason however was winning the yellow car game, just counting the number of yellow cars you can spot before the others. These games can make a car ride very entertaining but also very loud especially when playing multiple games at a time. They were all smiling and having a good time when they finally pulled into the parking lot for the zoo.

Derek and the kids were laughing at the look on Pen's face when Derek agreed with them that even outside the car and walking through the parking lot you could call yellow cars and license plates, which meant that Mason had over taken her in the license plate game. Derek made them wait for him as he went to get the tickets, and as soon as they walked through the gates a zoo worker came up to them.

"Hey Derek it was good to hear from you!" He said shaking his hand. "And how might these three be?" he asked raising an eyebrow at his old friend.

"This is my girlfriend Penelope and my Sarah's kids Madison and Mason."

"Really it has been forever since I have seen you and even longer since I have seen your family it hard to believe that little Sarah has kids of her own."

"Pen this is my dad's best friend and my high school biology teacher. Ed McCormick. His family has helped fund a few exhibits here at the zoo and being a biologist they let him help out. We are going to be getting a very special tour of the zoo today." Derek told her

They spent the morning on a golf cart touring the public portion of the zoo, listening to Ed tell them all he knew about the animals taking pictures of them as well as each other as they were fooling around and just having a good time. At lunch Ed left them on the East Mall to listen to the small concert that they had going on while they ate. They found a tree to sit under and spread out the blanket that Ed had handed them.

Ed smiled at Derek knowingly when he got back from his own lunch and found him sitting quietly watching Penelope sleep her head on his shoulder with mason asleep with his head on Derek's thigh and Madison asleep on Penelope in the same manner.

"You really have it bad for this one don't you? Have you ever brought home any other girl?" Ed asked him.

In answer instead of saying anything Derek reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring to show him.

"Your grandmother's ring? Don't act so surprised I knew your father for years, I saw your grandmother wearing this ring many times. Here now put it away before your sleeping beauty wakes and sees it before you are ready to ask her."

"I would have asked her the moment I got out of the hospital if I thought she was ready to tell me yes. Hell I would have asked her the moment I woke up and saw her there if I knew she was ready for that big of a leap in our relationship. We had just started dating before I was in the hospital but we have been best friends since we met and I think I have loved her the entire time."

"Your father would be proud of you. You have a great job that you love and now you have found the women of your dreams, all you need now is a dog, a house, and some kids." Ed said laughing.

"Don't breath that word anywhere near my mother or I will never hear the end of it! We are already most of the way there; we have a dog and a house."

"You live with this girl?!" Ed asked looking like Derek had done something very bad.

"Only since I have gotten out of the hospital I needed someone to help all the time and she is the only one of are team that can work from home and still do her job fully. Besides until recently I was very immobile. I can see what you are thinking and no we have not, technically we have slept in the same place but that was it. I love pen Ed, and she saw me for years with other women and I don't ever want her to feel like she was just another notch."

Pen started stirring and Derek switched his attention to her face wanting to kiss her awake but knowing his father's friend watching him and his reaction to them living together it would not end well. She just looked so deliciously kissable, and happy. There was a smile on her face as she breathed in his sent and snuggled closer to his chest for a second giving him a hug before she lifted her lashes to look into his eyes. If it was possible her smile got bigger and she stretched up and kissed him anyway Saying, "Thanks for letting me nap hot stuff, it was very refreshing. It looks like the kids needed a nap too.

"That they did. But they will be sleeping well tonight too because we are nowhere near finished with our day. In fact the fun is just about to start!" Derek told her excitedly returning her huge smile, "I think it is time we wake them up and get started with the fun part of our trip to the zoo, Ed is back and they are ready for us."

"Alright then let's get these two up and I'll pack up why you take the trash to the can." She told him giving him another kiss before waking Madison, "Hey sweetie time to wake up. Your Uncle has something special for us to go see." Brushing her hair out of her face as she sat up.

"I thought we had seen everything already." Mason said after hearing what Pen had said.

"Have you ever known me to not have something extra for you two when I take you guys somewhere?" Derek asks acting like he was offended.

"Not to break up this scene but they can't wait for you to get started so we have to be on time." Ed broke in knowing that they might continue this all day if he let them.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

They spent the afternoon being zoo keepers, helping them feed all of the animals playing with the less dangerous ones, even an abandoned wolf pup that had been nursed by hand since his birth. Derek made sure that they all got to see the backstage area of their favorite animals even if they could only watch the real keepers do their job. They played for nearly an hour with the dolphins and then the penguins. By then end of the day Derek was carrying Madison and Ed was carrying Mason as they were both so tired and they could see it. They walked together out to the SUV all three of the adults smiling each lost in their own thoughts.

Ed was thinking he was so glad that Derek had finally found someone he could settle down with, that would make him happy for the rest of his live no matter what they were put through. Pen was thinking over their day and how well he knew her, how much he loved her and how much she loved him. Derek was planning how he would ask Pen to marry him, and even though he looked calm and happy he was nervous but also completely excited that he was going to make his baby girl his for real!

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek and Penelope had the time of their lives gallivanting about the city for the next two weeks. They went and saw the Blue Man Group perform live. They visited the local museums and the local hot spots, went out dancing at night. They shopped the magnificent mile, the visited the millennium park and the Hancock observatory. They road all of the rides at six flags, spent a day at a water park resort. They visited the botanic garden and Frank Lloyd Wright's home and studio, then spent an afternoon watching the races at Arlington. They even drove out a little farther and saw the Japanese gardens near Rockford. They spent the night near Oglesby at the Starved Rock state park lodge while visiting the park and shopping the antique market near there.

At every turn Derek went all out pampering Pen the entire time, never once did they even look at anyone else while they were together not that that stopped girls from approaching Derek he just brushed them off never glancing at a single one. This treatment spoke volumes to Garcia. She would blush when he kissed her in public at first but grew used to the stares and glares of the other women that had seen his attentiveness to her. If Pen acted like she liked something Derek would buy it while she was looking at something else and have it sent to his mom's house to surprise her with that night, or bought it right there to see the look on her face and for every one around them to see how much he loved her. Every morning she was greeted by a new bouquet of flowers from the everyday daisy to the lovely tiger lilies. To say the least Pen was having a great time albeit a little smothered in all his love but she was enjoying herself and just allowing there feelings to show all the time.

Derek had run out of plans and was thinking about to asking Penelope if there was anything that they had not do that wanted to do that day when he got a call from Hotch.

"Hey Derek so how is your vacation going?"

"We are having a blast, and sending some time with my family was such a bonus." Derek said enthusiastically as he walked down the stairs towards the smell of coffee.

"That is great to hear you both needed the break. So you were so secretive before what did you two do all this time? The girls would kill me if I did not ask." He explained the gossipy question, "They are already glaring at me for not doing it sooner."

"How about we all get together for dinner to night that way every one can talk. You wont have to remember everything and the girls can hear everything first hand. Do you remember what we talked about that day?" Derek asked quietly grabbing a cup of coffee and heading out to sit and enjoy the morning out on the porch.

"You mean when I sat with you and everything went wrong?" Hotch asked trying not to alert the team around him to the way Derek was taking the conversation.

"The team is near by huh? Well anyway I was thinking that I would ask before we left and if the team is finished wit the case what better way to ask while we are surrounded by your friends and family? Mom gave me the ring the first morning I was here and I have wondered how I would do it I think I have an idea. Could you hold everyone off leaving until say tomorrow?"

"Of course I can, what are you planning?" Hotch asked suspicious.

"I will call you back in a few minutes. And tell you then but I want to check on some reservations first. Bye." Derek told his boss and hung up without waiting for a response he figured Hotch would forgive him and he was too excited thinking about what he wanted to do.

He called his sister Sarah and asked her what the number for their favorite spa was after getting that he told her that he would call her back in a few minutes to explain and hung up on her as well. He called and was ecstatic when they told him that they had had a wedding party cancel on them and had time to give the 7 girls in his life manicures and pedicures that afternoon. Next he called the newest five star restaurants in town, and was nearly overjoyed when they told him that they had had a business dinner cancel and had room for the number of people that he expected to have. He was sad for the couple that canceled but couldn't bring himself to show it as it had allowed his plans to unfold perfectly in less then twenty minutes.

He called his sister back first, "Hey Sarah get yourself, Des, and Madison ready you three are spending the day being pampered with mom, Pen, JJ, and Emily. Yes at your favorite that is why I called to get the number. They are part of our team. No, I will not tell you why you are all going just that it is a surprise and that Pen is not to know anything about you guys going out to dinner with us afterwards. I will get you guys a hotel room to store your outfits and change after the day at the spa and Pen and I will meet everyone there. You will need to keep mom with you too so that she wont be at the house while Pen and I are getting ready. I will tell her all of this you just tell Des and get the rest of the family ready. Everyone is invited to dinner so bring the boys with you."

"Derek calm down you are rambling like a nervous school girl are you alright?" She asked smiling into her end of the phone having a good idea already of what he was going to do tonight.

"I have never been better, sorry I am just so excited. I made the reservation at the restaurant under Aaron Hotchner for 7:00 I plan on arriving with Pen around a quarter after to give everyone plenty of time to get there. Thanks for doing this Sarah!" He told her as he rocked back and forth in the rocker his mother loved out on the porch. He was trying to waste his bubbling energy so as to not give himself away.

"No problem big brother. Just don't forget the ring or chicken out." She told him then hung up on him leaving Derek starring at the phone.

He wondered if he was really that obvious then thought about what he had just told his sister and realized he was. Shrugging he called Hotch back.

"Alright so here is the plan I made reservations for the all the girls all afternoon at my sisters' favorite spa. Then tonight I made reservations under your name at this place called Tower. It looks like a construction zone still as only the top few floors of the building are finished. They have the best views of the whole city as it is much taller then even the Sear's tower you would have heard about it in the news it is the new tallest building in the world. On one of the finished floors is this restaurant. I made them for seven and I would love for everyone to already be there when I bring Pen so I figured we would arrive a few minutes late."

"You did all of that in the 15 minutes that we were off the phone?" Hotch asked amazed.

"I helped that they had cancelations, apparently a business dinner canceled and a wedding party canceled at the spa. I have my sister in charge of getting my family there on time she knows the reservations are under your name and what time they are. I don't know what we men are going to do all day but I think we can figure something out if you all want to come over when the girls do to go to the spa. My nephews and brother-in-law will be here too."

"I'm sure we can find something to do but first Derek tell your mother before Pen wakes up and then go for a walk you need to burn off some of your nervous energy or you will start to worry Pen."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

An hour and a half later everyone was at his mother's house and the girls were gathering their things to leave while the men were ordering pizza and setting down to watch the game. Not Reid's favorite activity but he could tell that something was up so he went with it. Once the girls were out of the house Hotch turned to Derek and asked, "So did you go for that walk I suggested earlier?"

"Yeah longer then I should have I think my leg is bothering me a little bit but that could be cumulative as I have been on it most of the time that we have been out here." Derek told him as he took of his walking cast to rub his leg.

"Then why are you still so energetic, relax man you know that she loves you right?" Hotch asked him.

"I know but what if she doesn't like the ring, or if she doesn't want asked in front of everyone, or what if she doesn't want to marry me? I know that she wants to get married and have a ton of kids but what if she doesn't want to marry me?" Derek asked him completely stressed out.

"Derek breath, you are the only man that I have ever known her to love, who else would she be wanting to marry, Rossi? She will love the ring as much as she loves you. Now relax have some pizza and enjoy the game." Hotch told him calmly while all the other men in the room starred at the two of them.

"Hotch you have been holding out on us." Rossi accused. "How long have you known that he was going to ask her?"

"For a while now, but I didn't know when until this morning. I haven't seen him this nervous about it ever either so maybe he as been bottling up about it for a while after our talk."

"I guess I am just nervous now that it is coming true." Derek said as he lifted Mason into his lap.

"Congratulations Derek." Reid told him taking a seat next to him, understanding know why he was watching a basketball playoff game.

It was a great game very close al the way to the end. It was game six of the quarter finals of the playoffs. In the end Chicago won and brought the series back to a tie.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

AN: I know nothing about basketball, and wouldn't have even used it except I know that they are going on as everyone in town is excited that the Cavs are doing so well. I looked it up and they did win the sixth game to bring the series back to a tie.


	22. Proposal

AN: Sorry, no excuses, just sorry for the time it took me to update.

AN: I own nothing that is familiar.

"So girls what has gotten into Derek? I doubt he would normally send you with his girlfriend to get her ready for our date. Besides that he added JJ and Emily and while he loves you both as sisters I don't really know…" Penelope started not really talking to any of the other girls; it was more like thinking out loud. They had just arrived at the spa and Sarah was worried that she may catch onto Derek's plan if she stayed with this line of thought.

"He wanted to give us time to get to know one another. Besides he wanted you to relax and have fun, and you would not have relaxed here by yourself and with us around how could you not have fun." Sarah told her. "And he cares for JJ and Emily as well and they just finished a tough case so he is giving them something to relax them and allow them to have fun with us." The others nodded in agreement. Penelope did not look like they had completely convinced her but she let it go, which they too let go hoping to distract her with girl talk.

Sarah, Madison, JJ, and Pen started out getting pedicures while Fran, Emily, and Desiree started with manicures. They were the only clients in this area of the spa, Desiree noticed this and knowing that the workers would be discreet about anything they discussed so she started the conversation.

"So Penelope how did you and Derek meet? And don't just say at work." She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from Penelope's point of view.

"I was the only woman in the bull pen at the time and I knew that as I had seen the others go to lunch. I was new in the department so I didn't know them all that well yet. I was standing close to these two agents I later learned were Reid and Derek. I found what I was looking for and turned to leave. As I was walking away I heard the sexiest voice ever call out for Gomez, when no one responded the same voice called out for 'Baby Girl.' I turned around and it was the most…" Penelope blushed and stopped here.

"Come on we want to know all of the juicy details!" Desiree exclaimed, as Fran told her, "Penelope we know that Derek loves you and that you love him. What is there to blush about?"

"But he is your son, brother, uncle, and co-worker…"

"And as a man he has no idea how to gossip like a woman. Try explaining to us why it took so long for you two to get together. We want the whole story from the beginning from your point of view." Fran told her, knowing that she was being blunt, but knowing that this subject would be the distraction they needed to keep her thoughts off what Derek had planned for tonight.

"Alright but then each of you owe me stories of Derek as well something I don't already know." She waited for them all to nod before continuing her story. "I turned around and it was the sexiest man I had ever seen staring at me looking so ashamed of himself I think he actually blushed. He profusely apologized about calling me baby girl and I told him that it was not the worst that I had ever been called and he got this overprotective look in his eyes like he wanted to hurt whoever had called me worse. It was the most amazing connection right from the beginning. I knew in that moment that he was way out of my league but that I would love him for the rest of my life. He was so kind and over protective, his eyes so gentle. He asked what my name really was and introduced himself. Even know he rarely calls me anything other then what has become his nickname for me baby girl. He has others but the one he uses most often is Baby Girl. He is my protector my life line and my sanity. I doubt without him I would still be doing this job."

"The first time he came home after meeting you he was different. He was lost in thought all of the time and he called you as often as he thought was okay. I caught him on the phone with you well into the night sometimes and the conversations along with the expressions and body language told me that he had found the one. When I asked him who he had been on the phone with he would tell me about you, and the love he felt radiated from him. But he was blind and I could never figure out why he couldn't see how he felt about you I don't know what changed that in him. I do know that I am so excited that he finally figured it out." Fran told her.

They all chatted drinking mimosas, well they all drank except Fran and Madison. Penelope loosened up and was telling them story for story that one of them told her. They switched to talking about JJ and Will to Emily and Hotch then to Desiree's love life. They all had the best time and were very relaxed. Fran drove Pen back to the house for her to get ready then leaving with her daughters saying that they were going shopping. The team too left leaving Derek and Penelope alone at the house.

Tipsy Pen walked over to Derek and started kissing him. He let her for awhile, kissing her back and holding her close. He let her hands stray but holding his own in her hair. When he felt himself losing his control he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Baby Girl, we need to get ready for dinner. If we keep this up with no one here we will miss our reservations." Derek told her not letting her out of his grip.

"And missing our reservations will be that bad?" She asked him trying to kiss him again. Derek evaded which landed her mouth on the pulse at the base of his neck. She licked it and blew out a breath onto his skin making him shiver.

"Baby Girl, I am really trying here and you are not helping. This place is nearly impossible to get into, so we are going to go." He told her before giving in and kissing her again. He stopped her this time when she was trying to take off his shirt. "Penelope Garcia please baby I need you to stop." His voice broke a little making her look up at his face finally and she could see the major turmoil going on in his head but misunderstood it.

"How can you say that you love me and then do this? How can you love me if you wont have sex with me, do I disgust you?" She asked tears spilling out of her eyes.

"That's just it Baby Girl. Pen I love you and I want to do things different with you. I have always just jumped into bed with women. You are special and I do not want to treat you like I have always treated women. I want you to know that you are cherished, that I cherish you. So we go to dinner at a lavish new restaurant where I can spoil you rotten. We will get back to this I promise. I am sorry Baby Girl I know you want this but I was trying to avoid feelings like this, like you didn't measure up. You are my measuring stick; I never stayed with any women for long because none of them ever came anywhere close to you." Derek told her holding her face in his hands never letting her look away from his face, not that she was fighting him.

Her tears had increased not lessened and Derek had no idea what to do until she started to giggle, which caused him to worry more until she pulled his hands away from her face and pulled his head down for another kiss, before telling him. "Alright my Chocolate God we will wait until you are ready, as long as both of us know that this is why we are waiting. No holding out on me Derek, we need to be on the same page all the time. I would not have been able to handle you holding back anymore if you had not told me what was going on in your mind. I would have called the girls just now and had them come back and get me for the night."

"Alright baby no holding back with feelings; we will talk them out if they are getting in the way. Thank you for being okay with this, Baby Girl. Now go upstairs and get ready or we will still miss our reservations." Derek told her giving her a quick peck on the cheek, not really trusting himself. Then groaned as he then had to follow her up the stairs.

Hearing him groan, Pen put a little extra wiggle in her walk, and laughed when he groaned again. "That is what you get for trying to be protective. Now you get to be just as frustrated as I am." She told him over her shoulder then closed her door behind her.

GMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGM

Penelope was slightly confused when they arrived as on the outside it looks like a brand new complete building which fit with what he had told her about the restaurant. But the inside still needed finished making her wonder how this could be the top restaurant in the city. They were the only ones in the elevator, knowing that it was a long way up and not wanting to get anything started Derek just held her close and snuggled with her, whispering that he loved her in her ear, placing sweet kisses here and there. He only slightly pulled away when the elevator arrived. Letting the whole place know that she was his. He had her wait there though when he went to talk to the maitradi, which made Penelope wonder again what he was up to. She did not have to wait long to find out, as the table they were lead to was full of their friends and family.

"You didn't have to surprise me with our family Handsome, I would have loved for them to come with us out to dinner." She said lightly whacking him on the chest, the smile on her face told him she wasn't lying but she was excited to see everyone so he decided that he would have to through in a surprise family meal every once and a while back at home as well.

"What would life be like without little surprises?" He asked her smiling as he pulled out her seat, excited that she had not yet figured out his master plan. He figured that he would wait until they ordered at least before asking. That would give the girls time to gush about it and the men to give him the 'if you screw this up' speech before he took her back to the hotel room that the girls had used earlier. "Now do you understand why we couldn't skip dinner?" He whispered in her ear as he sat down himself.

"Hey no secrets!" called Desiree from the other end of the table seeing the whisper. Which made everyone that had been distracted from them look at Derek and Pen.

"You sure you want to know?" Derek asked making Pen blush brightly. Desiree nodded along with the rest of the ladies; the men looked confused and did not commit to yes or no. "I asked if she understood now why we had to go to dinner."

They all smiled understanding why she had asked, all except the children. Derek and Pen watched from their end of the table as their families got to know one another, while everyone was deciding what to eat. Hotch and Fran were on either side of the couple talking about raising children when Derek was kicked in the shin, knowing that it was Hotch he tossed him a quick glare, before motioning for the waiter to do something and turning to the table again this time everyone was looking at him wondering what he had just asked for.

Smiling Derek stood and moved his chair out of his way before getting down on one knee and pulling the ring box out of his pocket. He heard Pen gasp slightly and the oohs of JJ, Emily, and his sisters. He heard Reid and Rossi mutter finally but he ignored them all and focused on his baby girl.

"Penelope Garcia, I have loved you since we first met and I called you Gomez on accident. You are my God Given Solace and I really do not know what I would do if you were not in my life. You are my best friend and I could not imagine what I my life would be like if I had not gone home on auto pilot that night. We are a perfect fit, I am sorry it took me so long to realize that you were not only my measuring stick but my compass and that no one could ever come near to what you are to me. Baby Girl would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked her his eyes never leaving hers as he opened the ring box with one hand allowing her to see the original Harry Winston that his grandparents had left to him. He began to worry when she did not say anything she just sat there her mouth hanging open, was she going to tell him no!

Hotch saw the panic rising in Derek's eyes and decided to see if he could break Penelope out of her shock. He reached over and laid a hand on her arm and no response still, so he gave her arm a little tap. Whispering to Derek that she was just shocked, which made Derek settle down a slightly.

"Pen, baby are you alright? You are worrying me and everyone else!" Derek tried telling her. This got her eyes to refocus on him at least. "Hey there is a little bit of life!" Derek celebrated, before asking, "Are you okay? I'm sorry baby I should not have asked in front of everyone." Her still non-response was killing him and everyone could see it even Pen but she still couldn't get her mouth to form the words that were coursing through her mind but her body was back under her control so she leaned forward and kissed him before he could pull back further. When she pulled away to breath she nodded holding out her hand for him to put the ring on for her. She had completely forgotten how to talk she was so shocked.

Fran and Hotch shared a relieved look when they kissed the second time, both still a little worried that Pen had yet to say anything, and tears were starting to stream down her face.

"Penelope, I know that you are shocked but you need to say something, anything, you are worrying everyone." Derek whispered in her ear.

"You planned this! You sent us to be pampered and then brought us all here to be wined and dined and you had it all planned! Someone had to know then, Hotch, Fran! You didn't tell me. No advance warning so that maybe I would not scare everyone while I sit in shock staring at my dream man and the perfect ring and wondering if I was just dreaming or that he had just asked me to marry him!" She said so fast that everyone had a hard time understanding her, but once they sorted it out they all laughed.

"Penelope that is not how a marriage proposal works at least one party has to be surprised by what the other does." Hotch told her.

Seeing the ring was on her finger the waiter brought over a few bottles of champagne for the table. They stayed and talked everyone getting to know Derek's family better. The girls talked about potential dates and colors for the wedding. The guys harassed Derek about how long it took him to realize his feelings for Penelope and how he did find out. Hotch high-jacked the check not even allowing Derek to see it knowing that he had planned on paying for everyone. They fought over it for a little bit before Hotch pulled rank telling Derek that he was putting it on the company tab and to leave it at that.

After desert they went to the roof top bar to celibrate a while longer before the team had to head back to Quantico. Sarah and her family gave their congratulations and goodbyes before leaving to get their kids to bed but not before getting Derek and Pen to promise to let them know what was going on with the wedding and to come visit again.

Derek dragged pen out onto the dance floor telling her, "Oh, come on nothing crazy today just a few slow dances, with this cast on. I can not wait until I can stop wearing it, then we can do things properly." Derek smiled when he saw Rossi ask his mother to dance. Followed by Hotch with Emily and Reid with JJ, Desiree found some guy at the bar to dance with so she wouldn't feel left out. "I wonder how our relationship is going to effect that?" Pen said looking at how close Hotch was holding Emily, they were practically inside the other's clothes. Then he noticed Reid and JJ and was curious, she clung to him for dear life and he held her like she was the most precious thing on earth. "Wonder what is going on there really" he fired back to Pen swinging her around so they could switch views of the couples. "I guess I should be happy Rossi is behaving himself with my mother, which is more then I can say for the guy my sister chose to dance with."

They were walking out to their cars about to head their separate ways when JJ's phone rang. "Agent Jareau." She answered, before she completely stopped moving and she lost all of her color as she listened to whoever had called. The others did not notice this odd behavior until the phone fell from her hand and her knees gave out.

"JJ! What's the matter?" Garcia asked as Reid asked, "Who was that and what is wrong?" But JJ just sat their frozen while her phone called out to her, "Agent? Agent, what happened? Are you still there?" Hotch picked up her phone as the girls tried to get her to stand and talk to them.

"This is Agent Hotchner, Agent Jareau's team leader she has collapsed into a cationic state. Who is this and what did you tell her?" Hotch demanded into the phone, using his most commanding voice that would normally be very effective with anyone.

AN: Please let me know what you think. This is the end of this story I am writing JJ's story now it should be posted soon.


End file.
